


road

by 7031



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Acceptance, Ambiguous Relationships, Aww, Barebacking, Bickering, Conversations, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Heart-to-Heart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, 旧剑金 - Freeform, 旧剑闪, 舊劍金, 舊劍閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 82,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7031/pseuds/7031
Summary: 舊劍x弓閃(舊劍金、舊劍閃)從無到有，八成以上由聊天建構。前短後長。閒得發慌的英雄王、與漫不經心的異界騎士王，討價還價的故事。腦袋放空，輕鬆看看就好。
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -fate有接觸的系列為sn、zero、ccc、蒼銀、fake，和手遊。對角色的理解從上述而來，不過我理解的形貌可能蠻超譯的所以…請多加斟酌。  
> -原作走向。FGO裡的活動事件隨機當背景抓來寫，所以真正發生的時間先後順請無視。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -就看一眼。

/

異世界的騎士王總是獨來獨往，處於一個需要的時候會出現，但又在不經意的時候消失。做飯好吃，會念故事書，溫和有禮，總之是個好人，普遍的評價是這樣。  
雖然評價好到有點無趣，但英雄王多少有點好奇，畢竟那可是異世界的阿爾托莉亞啊。臉卻想不大起來，老戴著兜帽的關係吧。

某天，異世界的騎士王正巧從英雄王身旁走過，視野卻突然變亮。  
有些不解的回過頭，看到英雄王正捏著他的兜帽，且瞇細眼打量著他。  
「遮遮掩掩、既然身為王者，就正大光明地露出面目來。」  
當下他欸了聲、卻又乖巧的點了頭，雖然更像是氣氛使然。

之後，舊劍繼續走著，但想不起原本要去哪裡。他停下來，手上摸了摸自己的兜帽，心道：那就是傳聞中、這邊的英雄王啊，真是個…容易吸引他人目光的人，好像是頭一回打照面吧，常常在哪邊出沒呢…。  
想著想著，舊劍感到心情前所未有的好。有什麼期待靜靜地膨脹起來。

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -越想越不對勁。

/

迦勒底的交誼廳內，英雄王一直感到有視線。第一次興許歸類為打量周遭，第二次三次就不是了吧。

將酒杯喀一聲擱在桌上，他不耐的揚聲道：「異世界的騎士王，究竟何事？」  
「你的目光朝本王打轉，雖沒允許你的瞻仰但這次不與計較。」

「啊……也不是什麼大不了的事。」在不遠處翻書的騎士王，露出常掛在臉上的溫和微笑。  
「快說。沒時間陪你磨磨蹭蹭的。」  
「吉…，」才剛起頭，貌似感到哪裡不對，舊劍直接換了稱呼，「英雄王，你後面的領子翻過來了。」然後扯扯自己的衣領像在示意。  
「這點小事？」英雄王皺眉，他感到的不只這麼簡單。  
「我說了，不是什麼大不了的事。」擺擺手，舊劍闔上書走近了幾步。  
「容我替你整一下？儀容成就氣度，你應該挺注重的？」

英雄王哦了聲當作回答，一種看你怎麼著的態度。然後，舊劍的手自他的肩膀往後伸向頸部，動作很輕很安靜，指尖完全沒有碰觸到他。  
像是屏住呼吸似的，舊劍甚至完全沒有讓自己的氣息沾上去，空間裡只有些許衣物翻動聲。

「這樣才對嘛。那麼，我去還書了。你慢慢喝。」搖搖手上的書，舊劍朝圖書室的方向走去。

英雄王拿起酒杯，卻沒了繼續喝的興致。  
換件衣服吧，有領子的就是麻煩。最後他是這樣想。

/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有埋伏(並不是)。

/

「在看什麼？」  
迦勒底的長廊上，英雄王與異界的騎士王不期而遇。

舊劍指指天空，「星星，比我那個時代更璀璨，不自覺想多看幾眼。」  
「你亡國的那時代？」  
「是啊，那時天空應該都是紅黑色的吧……真糟糕啊我。」絲毫不在意英雄王的話裡帶刺，他繼續仰頭望著遠方，一舉一動都沈浸在景色似的。  
「啊，這也比我參與的那兩次聖杯戰爭來得美麗。」  
「用得著你說，本王的庭園當然美麗，你所在的世界……定是缺少王之光輝的照拂，才令一切索然無味吧。」紅眼的王略微揚起嘴角，直接了當地炫耀這群星燦爛的世界。

聽到這番話，舊劍的目光淺淺從天空移開一些角度看向他，又挪回天空。語氣平和溫順地回道：  
「嗯，我認為庭院的主人遠比庭院奪目。」像在回話又像在自言自語。

英雄王扭了下嘴角。  
發自內心的讚揚他不是沒聽過，還多著咧。儘管如此，現下他是想嘲諷，卻收到順著他的話講、又不是俏皮話的回應，一瞬間拎不清這傢伙是沒聽懂、還是故意的。

「怎麼了？欸、那個，我剛說的話是認真的，沒有開你玩笑。」  
舊劍再度看向他，有些不好意思地笑著。

……這笑臉有夠人畜無害。  
「異界的，奉承本王沒什麼好處，但算你有點眼光。」  
「聽著，過猶不及，刻意強調實損真誠，本王心裡明鏡似的。……就好好看個夠吧，允許你這小小的島國之主盡情欣賞。」  
仍舊是高高在上的口吻，但收了點平時的威壓。隨後紅眼的王頭也不回地離開長廊。  
舊劍看著已經空著的位置眨眨眼，眼底捕捉著即將消散的一點金色光芒。

「承蒙慷慨，多謝了。」

/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -事發突然。

/

喝酒會誤事的。

那日，興致過好的英雄王，喊了其他從者齊聚喝酒。  
異世界的騎士王在這邊的騎士王——的強力拉扯下，也半推半就地過去了。

這邊的騎士王如此說：「受邀好歹要露個面，但我對那個金光閃…英雄王有點頭痛…。」  
「不過，不是很多人都在嗎，我不跟著去也…。」  
「作為率領騎士的王者，你怎麼好意思不赴約？」對方再次正氣凜然地回道。  
舊劍不知道為什麼自己要被自己堵得回不了話。

如此這般，到場時房間內已經開喝了，陸續有人到場陸續有人離場。  
舊劍自己撿了個角落，覺得眼前實在有夠歡騰，想著什麼時候悄悄開溜……卻莫名一直沒逮到機會，直到房內只剩下明顯喝得意猶未盡的英雄王和他。

「感謝招待，我也離席了。」順手收拾了一下環境，舊劍心想終於能走了。  
「慢著。」可能是酒喝多了，英雄王的聲音聽起來比平時更厚重。  
「請說？」  
「帽子不戴啦。」  
聞言，舊劍有些不好意思地抓抓脖子，「我想你說得對，老遮著臉挺失禮的。」

英雄王走近了點，瞇了瞇眼，毫不掩飾地在打量他。  
「異世界的騎士王……跟這邊的不像嘛。」  
你跟另一邊的英雄王也不像啊。雖然心裡這樣想，但舊劍沒說出口。  
「欸，英雄王要不要醒醒酒？我去廚房拿點東西來。」  
「不用，本王清醒得很。」  
英雄王又更靠近了些。

「雖然不像，但也是騎士王，長得算好看。」  
莫名其妙好像被誇了，「啊？欸，謝謝。」  
「想必沒被人騎過吧，就讓本王騎看看。」

——欸欸欸？

還在理解這句話的真意，視線就變得狹長，雙手被什麼堅硬的東西纏緊一口氣拖到床上。目瞪口呆之際，英雄王已經張腿跨上他的腰。  
「好啦，異界的，這麼大意可不行哪。」一副你活該的說教口吻。  
舊劍的腦中一片混亂，他扯了幾下手臂，鐵鍊的冰涼感磨痛了腕部，這綁得毫不留情。他希望是難笑的玩笑，但看來連玩笑都不是。

懷著最後一絲希望，舊劍拉長脖子，盡可能冷靜地開口。  
「英雄王，你到底想做什麼？」  
「騎你啊。」

這是英雄王吉爾伽美什最後的記憶。

/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -真‧越想越不對勁。

/

英雄王捏著眉心。啊，暈。

昨夜除了寶庫內的酒，其他人還弄來了什麼之類的…奇奇神酒嗎，難怪直到早上都還有些許醉意。  
想灌點水醒醒腦袋才發現手邊只有酒，邊想邊踢開地上散亂的抱枕，逕自去了食堂要撈些醒酒的東西，而食堂果不其然擠滿了昨夜在他那邊狂歡的從者，每個都一臉暈。紅色的弓兵則是一臉煩躁的碎碎唸些什麼。  
這種暈大概持續了一兩日，他才開始有閒心顧及一下拿來做為聚會場所的房間。房間意外的不亂，明顯有被收拾過，不曉得誰這麼懂規矩，真是值得獎勵。  
「不過，都過了一兩日還不來找本王討賞，倒要看看是誰。」  
英雄王哼的笑出來，瞇細眼想觀測一下當晚。

——唔？

難得的，他面上有些凝固。不是看不到，而是不可思議。某些不太妙到不可思議的畫面連串出現。  
先是一臉想走的舊劍認份收拾了亂七八糟的地面和桌子，接著是自己近似騷擾的言行，然後、然後…是跨坐在舊劍身上，理所當然說著『騎你啊。』的自己。  
後面的畫面沒再看下去了，畢竟『騎你啊。』這種言論都出口了，自己不可能什麼都沒做。

現下他略微蹙眉，這已經到了不能用『我不太清楚』來形容的地步。不如說太清楚。  
「……算了，騎都騎了，做為酒後的一件趣聞也未嘗不可。」  
「不過那名騎士王也太逆來順受了吧，連來抱怨的膽識都沒有？」  
「這兩天也沒見著他，想必是在躲著本王…真沒用。」  
自言自語到這邊，情緒已轉變為不愉快。

接著，想稍稍看一下舊劍的位置，卻意外感到有些許不屬於自己的魔力留在體內。  
這下真的抽了抽嘴角。又不信邪地、仔細在體內捕捉了一次。雖然已經淡化，但的確是不是他的，像清晨湖面顏色的魔力正細細流淌。哦，為什麼呢？如果上了對方，再怎樣都是自己的魔力在對方那邊吧。雖然只要有體液接觸就行……。

…但是、不會吧。開什麼玩笑——！

幾乎是煩躁的，壓著一口氣再度觀測了當晚的一些片段。  
他看到舊劍面色微紅，皺著眉啞著說：『英雄王…你會後悔的…。』  
然後是自己一如往昔不可一世的語氣：『什麼胡話，你的威脅要再有份量一點啊，且本王現在興致高著呢，絕不做後悔之事！』  
『不過，只有他人將魔力給我，沒有我提供給他人的道理。鑑於此，要多多努力點取悅本王，知不知道，嗯？』  
的確是他騎在舊劍身上，但是是張開雙腿騎著的，而有什麼熱熱的、有弧度的東西沒入了他的體內。

——糟透了。  
乾脆忘了吧、忘了就好。

才想著頭過身就過，舊劍緊咬下唇、想掙扎又無處掙扎的表情卻模模糊糊地浮現在腦裡。

——真的糟透了！  
x

英雄王不知用了什麼辦法，迅速找到舊劍的具體位置，人直接閃現到附近。  
而正悠悠哉哉散步的騎士王似乎感到苗頭不對，閃身要跑時，領口被狠狠抓住撞向牆。  
「逃什麼啊雜種！」  
「直覺……吧？」  
吧字才說一半，嘴就被堵上，是溫暖濕潤的觸感，同時舊劍感到一些魔力流進來，有原本就屬於他的，還有像是在烈焰裡沸騰的黃金、那種閃爍炫目的魔力，激烈地使人頭痛。  
口舌分開的同時，英雄王厲聲喝道：  
「到此為止，本王和你互不相欠！」隨即連背影都沒留下。

場面剩下莫名其妙被攻擊又被揩油、後腦勺還有些發疼的異界騎士王。  
「……好像也沒預期那麼糟。」他邊揉著腦袋邊自言自語，想不通這個人怎麼過了兩天突然來找碴。

/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -強迫推銷。

/

「有什麼想要的賞賜嗎？」坐在沙發上的英雄王這樣問。  
沙發奢華到明顯是從寶庫裡拿出來的，又大又厚實的單人座。  
舊劍左顧右盼了一下，確定沒其他人的氣息。

「就是在問你，蠢貨。」  
「那麼，能說明一下原因嗎？」  
「…先前你替本王收拾了宴席後的紛亂，作為發自內心的舉動，理應獲得獎勵。」英雄王單手撐著頭，語帶不耐。彷彿這點小事為什麼要他來說明。

…還提那天…。舊劍有點頭疼。

「這份美意多謝了，但我真沒什麼想要的。」  
舊劍平靜的說，臉上帶笑而嘴裡倒是婉拒。

看著一臉無所謂又明顯想走的騎士王，他勾勾嘴角、加重誘惑的力道。  
「異界的騎士王，本王目前心情不差，即使是有點過份的要求，也是能允諾的喔。」  
他才不信有人能抗拒他所能給予的一切，而且，哪有老是被騎士王拒絕的道理。

兩人就這樣沒說話對視了一會兒後，舊劍終於開口：「是不是我不領賞，英雄王就不讓我走？」  
大概是嘗試離開但無果吧，雖然舊劍覺得用強硬點的方式或許可以，但沒必要還是不想起衝突。

「觀察力還行嘛。」

舊劍扭了扭脖子，想著自己到底哪惹到這個高傲自大的王了。  
的確，最近時不時會多看兩眼，但要說惹，也是對方的行為比較像招惹吧。例如現在。

「別說因為記不起喜愛和厭惡之物，就毫無慾望了，身為王者，若無欲求也無野心，根本比虛擲光陰的螻蟻還不如。  
即使已從聖杯的慾望中解放了，也還是有渴求之物吧。不列顛之主。」  
英雄王旁若無人地繼續說，這種嘴裡說著沒特別喜歡或討厭的東西的人，是他最看不慣的。

「來，說說看，本王給你很多思考時間了。」

隨便講個東西……一定不行的。舊劍擰著眉。渴求之物啊…。他抬頭看向那名不可一世的王者。  
最後闔了眼、將擰起的眉鬆開，換上如往常一般的笑意。  
「請允許我靠近些。」

「哦？是要觀賞本王嗎？不錯的選擇，給你一分…。」  
玩笑般同意的當下，舊劍的雙手就壓上了沙發的扶手，垂著眼。  
「不勝感激。……秉持可望不可及，這一分鐘不會碰到你的。」  
還沒搞清楚狀況，舊劍微微瞇起眼，側過頭、氣息應該是停在他的肩膀上方。  
英雄王的眼角只能看到一點點的金黃色髮絲，距離近到彷彿能想見舊劍的吐息令他的耳飾染上一層細微的水霧。

空氣靜止可能就是這樣吧。

「騎士王。」  
「嗯？」  
「你的裙子碰到了。」  
指的是舊劍寬大的藍色下襬，輕輕覆蓋在他的腿上。

「…這不是裙子好不好。」  
失笑的聲音環在耳邊。而時間已到，舊劍留下聲失陪了，淺淺地化為靈子從他的視線內消失。

英雄王瞇著眼，那番越界的舉止竟然沒有讓他不快。

/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -確切認為不對勁。

/

英雄王走在通道上，不遠處的交誼廳傳出說話聲。

「……很久很久以前，某個國家…」

啊，是那傢伙。  
他停下腳步，稍稍望去一眼。  
金髮綠眼的異界騎士王正唸著故事，書本放在盤著的雙腿上，聲音緩慢流暢地對另外兩位矮小的從者述說美好而荒誕的世界。  
兩名嬌小的從者，雙眼閃閃發光。

「……皮膚純白如雪，嘴唇赤紅如血…」  
「欸？有多漂亮？這個嘛…想必是難得一見的淑女佳人…」

語氣溫柔至極地回應不著邊際的問題，臉上盡是溫和的笑意。  
那表情讓英雄王莫名想起前幾晚，自己說能賜與對方渴求之物的後果。一開始端正的臉龐一如預期的困擾，後來竟提出玩笑般的要求，然後戰戰兢兢地和他維持幾乎不存在的距離。

英雄王斜了眼，覺得那傢伙怪怪的。  
那份渴求貌似是真的，不願碰觸他也是真的。

/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -咄咄逼人vs半推半就。

/

食堂飄出肉的油香味，舊劍在烤網前將一塊塊的龍肉串起，仔細刷上醬料或灑上鹽花。大概是肉太多了冰箱完全放不下，御主提議乾脆做肉的盛宴吧，導致會些廚藝的從者都來幫忙了。  
英雄王探頭看了幾眼，隨手拿幾串送進嘴裡後，目光恰巧和正在忙的舊劍對上。  
「…騎士王，等等沒安排對吧。之後送點過來。」語畢、英雄王又抽了幾串走。

舊劍去敲門的時間有點晚了，還被英雄王抱怨了兩句。  
「總要把大家的份都燒完吧。」  
邊解釋邊把盤子放在明顯不屬於迦勒底的石桌上，桌面莫名滑膩得如同玉器一般，還放著線條優美的酒壺與兩個金色酒杯。

「坐啊，本王連你的杯子都備好了。」英雄王指指地上有著莫名華麗刺繡的地毯。  
「…恭敬不如從命。」他只覺得，這房間未免太豪華了。

「哼，味道挺粗糙的，不過還是有好好放血嘛。」英雄王舔了舔嘴唇，伸手又拿一串。  
「時間短又要量大，用不了太細膩的方式。」  
「騎士王好像常在食堂的料理台，那麼愛下廚？」  
「雖然從者不需進食，但我挺喜歡吃的，…自己來比較方便。」舊劍漫不經心地咬下自己串烤的龍肉，之後拿起杯子，小口喝起杯內的酒水。  
「酒的味道如何？」  
「比我喝過的所有都還美味，感謝招待。」放下空了的杯子，他笑著回應。

看著那副人畜無害的表情，英雄王哼了聲、似笑非笑又刁難地說：  
「想走的情緒太明顯囉，騎士王。」  
「……英雄王有什麼事嗎？」舊劍問，他是真的想走沒錯。  
「當然有，我可不擅長把事情擱著爛。」  
英雄王瞇細了眼，而舊劍莫名從那副紅瞳內讀出自嘲的意味。

「為何從不質問本王宴席之事？」

又——又提那天啊。  
「你明顯喝醉了，反正也算是相安無事，就損失來講就…一些魔力。」句末雖然有些小聲，但英雄王仍聽得一清二楚。  
「騎士王真是心胸廣闊，對於醉酒之人無比寬容哪。」  
「……要不是被綁住我早跑了。」語氣明顯透著無奈。  
「哦，綁了你、就乖乖就範啊？」  
「雖然這樣講有點不好意思，但單就穩穩困住我這點，迦勒底沒多少從者辦得到。」  
「所以又喝醉又綁又讓你逃不掉就行？清廉正直的騎士王完全不反感？」英雄王單手撐著頭，一臉調笑。將問題堆疊得更加尖銳，直指唯一答案，卻不願直接點破。

舊劍張了口但沒馬上答覆，他搔搔臉，察言觀色了幾秒才慢慢回話。  
「真是讓人摸不著頭緒的問題，英雄王想說什麼我不是很明白，要不乾脆點？」

紅眼的王笑得更開了，笑裡幾乎都是嘲弄。  
「乾脆點？騎士王，不乾脆的是你——你根本不反感，卻扭扭捏捏不願承認。清廉正直於你像是嘲諷，在本王眼裡，你會為了斬除邪惡而揮劍，但絕不是什麼正義之士。…不過你的確溫柔，誠實就有待商榷了。」  
「……清廉正直之類的，都是他人或歷史對我的評價吧，遠不及你看得透徹。」  
出乎意料的，眼前的騎士王就是點點頭，幾乎是直接認同了這個看法，若是這邊的騎士王早厲聲反駁了。看來這傢伙比他預料的更有趣，至少自我認知的眼光值得讚許。

「人要正確去評價人是很難的，惟本王擁有正確評價他人的雙眼，當然不會錯漏。」  
「…身為人類的裁定者，你說什麼當然就是什麼，諸多事還得仰賴你的判斷。」  
「少給人戴高帽子，這種敷衍的態度對本王不起效的，別以為把責任往旁推自己就能輕鬆。」  
「真是受教了。那麼…講了這麼多，英雄王是想要求我做什麼嗎？」  
舊劍維持著溫和的口吻，井井有條地發問。坐下後才交談幾句就身心俱疲，他沒打算跟這個王說這麼多話的。真想走。

「再陪我玩玩吧，騎士王。不酒醉不緊縛，讓你有逃的機會——反正你不反感。」英雄王伸出手，逗弄什麼似的要挑他的瀏海。  
舊劍輕輕側頭避開，盡可能心平氣和的發問：「…姑且一問，我逃的話還會不會有下次？」  
「你說呢？」英雄王又伸手。  
這回，他直接出手將英雄王的手指撥開。  
「我就範的話呢？」  
「你說呢？」手反被英雄王抓住。

「…去床上吧。」嘆了口氣，舊劍甩開那隻一直想摸他頭髮的手。  
「你是半推半就就會從了的類型呢。」  
「這是強迫好不好。」騎士王撇撇嘴，無奈說道。  
「呵，允許你的無禮。」

/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -情勢所逼(各種意味上)。

/

英雄王枕在床上，雖然整張床都換掉了，但是心理作祟，總覺得嗅起來還是有一絲汗水和歡愉後的味道。  
頭次時的過程雖然可以觀測，但醉酒實在太丟人了不想多看。  
而方才那次……。  
x

坐在床頭，舊劍背後緊靠著數個華美刺繡的抱枕。領帶是些微拉開的，胸口因喘氣而微微起伏著，除了呼息之外、沒有發出更多聲音。  
一波波的熱度和刺激一直從下半身爬上來，衣服因為汗水的關係好濕，有點想直接脫掉、又覺得穿著好。

英雄王裸著腿，屈膝跨在舊劍的身上——但沒有完全坐下去。他知道舊劍那硬硬的熱熱的東西還沒有全部進去，後面被撐開的感覺很怪、被推著擠著的感覺也很怪——自己幾乎是刻意地在忍著，彷彿意識稍微鬆動一下，那種怪就會轉變成其他耿直的滋味。  
而眼前的騎士王則是滿臉不好受，抽緊的眉和抿直的唇透露著不舒服的情緒。  
……之前那次，該不會也是這樣吧。那還不來找他抱怨，真是夠認命了。

走神之中，英雄王聽到舊劍說出了自上床後的第一句話。  
「……你放鬆點，好嗎？」  
他看到舊劍瞇起眼，抬手把沾染汗水的前髮往後撥，眉還是皺著、嘴角是一絲苦笑。  
這種溫柔至極的說話方式，英雄王知道。雖然字面上像在商量，但這分明是這傢伙在念故事書時，拿來哄那些幼齡從者用的。  
……把本王當什麼啦。

才這樣想，又傳來一次。「放鬆…，好不好？」  
依然是這樣彬彬有禮的說法，被掐緊的聲音聽來有些乾啞，卻沒有放棄說服。  
這局面下還有這種耐性，難怪會被叫理想的王子大人。英雄王哼的笑了出來。一笑起來下腹就收緊，被插入的感覺越發強烈，並不是什麼太舒服的震盪。  
舊劍幾乎是吃痛的倒抽一口氣，「拜託別笑啊……。」  
坦率的反應讓若挺開心的嘛。英雄王想張口時，才發現呼吸有些不順，畢竟體內有個東西不斷在彰顯存在。他放緩了速度慢慢地說：  
「讓本王坐到底，就不笑。」  
「…你放鬆些應該就行了。」  
「那騎士王要想辦法啊，明白嗎。」  
「欸…把自己灌醉如何，醉了感官就會遲鈍不少。」  
舊劍語氣溫和的給出提議，英雄王倒聽出了點不同。  
「哦，懂得抱怨啦？」  
「……你多慮了。」  
沒僵持多久，舊劍的手就摸上他的背。那雙手的指頭佈滿薄繭，會特別意識到移動的軌跡。同時也才發覺，自己背都是濕濕冷冷的汗，相對的、舊劍熱熱的手讓他覺得很舒服。

「……不錯。」他從不吝於讚賞，連尾音都稍微拖長了點。  
掌心已經從背脊到達他的腰窩，以一種刻意的力道搓揉——這些刺激離下腹太近了，身體若有似無的熱起來。  
呼吸像被什麼給捏住、一步步開始短促，強迫埋進體內的弧度被促起的收縮吃得更深了，喘息的溫度一點一點燃燒著。英雄王不自覺扭了腰，才知覺已經坐到底了，和舊劍繃緊的下腹貼在一起，能清晰感到對方的起伏。  
呼吸聲變得明顯，交合的地方又滿又脹地在壓迫深處。情緒卻莫名沸騰、莫名接受這個來者不善的熱度。內側一顫一顫停不下來，逐漸成了一種……奇怪的、想盡情抬高腰部再狠狠下壓的衝動。

口鼻的喘息快要趕不上大腦——他們微微張了口、但仍抑制著聲音。空氣壓抑又悶熱。  
——他們都知道會發生什麼，或者、該發生什麼了。

喉嚨好乾。  
下面濕濕滑滑的，不知道是誰先動起來。  
x

事後，明顯疲累的騎士王扯下襯衫，胡亂將上身擦了擦，髮稍還是有點濕。  
大概是覺得裸著上身不大好，又換上銀白鎧甲，即使踩在厚軟的地毯上也發出了聲響。然後像想轉移注意力般的將桌上盤子收整，離開前彷彿糾結著什麼，最後開口：「……諸多冒犯，先告辭了。」

英雄王錯愕地笑出來。這張彬彬有禮的皮是怎樣啊。  
目送不自在的騎士王離開房間後，他便將整張沾染氣味的床給換了。

/


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -這種老套一定要有。

/

迦勒底奇怪的東西很多。現下，英雄王和異界的騎士王，兩人莫名其妙被關入奇怪的房間。  
你看我我看你，然後牆上大大寫著：不接吻出不去，總和時間至少10分鐘。

在嘗試各種逃出方法無果後，他們難得的面面相覷。  
英雄王斜過頭，語帶不滿地哼笑：「這是要我主動去獻吻嗎，什麼蠢玩笑。」  
接著朝舊劍勾勾手指，「過來，賜予你親吻本王的機會。」  
舊劍張望了一下，確定沒有別人了。

「……那麼，請你不要盯著看，我會緊張…。」  
說著就伸手遮住英雄王的雙眼，之後英雄王感到句氣息貼得很近的失禮了，隨後是微濕的觸感。

舊劍手放開後，兩人看了牆上的計時器，兩秒。  
「都不知道說什麼才能拯救你的無能哪，騎士王。」  
「我自認盡力了，不能讓你滿意，實在是很抱……。」  
話沒講完、領子被拽住，歉的尾端直接融在英雄王口裡。原本僅是唇貼著唇，大概是嫌這樣僵持著太無趣，英雄王咬上他的嘴，含糊的發號施令。  
「張開，多點樂子。」  
「欸？」  
沒反應過來，就有舌頭抵了進來。  
舊劍驚得倒抽一口氣，頭卻被扣住。親著親著覺得好軟啊，不自覺地瞇起眼。

牆上的計時器發出嗶嗶嗶的叫聲。  
「居然要本王親自出馬，好好反省反省。」說完這話，英雄王便放開手，三步併作兩步地跨出房間。  
走著走著又揉了好幾下嘴唇，揉到微微發疼。他的心臟直跳，腦裡莫名想起舊劍在床上時，會伸手去扶他的腰……應該說將他的腰往下壓，讓他汗濕的大腿繃緊到極限、繃得令體內一陣纏絞——使得插在體內的脈動與形狀清晰起來，一點點動靜都敏感。

明明會做出那樣助興的舉動，怎麼只是親吻卻溫吞成這德性？

/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一不做二不休。

/

「騎士王，怎麼如此無精打采？」  
和之前一樣，英雄王跨坐在他的身上。  
舊劍頭往後靠著，闔著眼回：「我現在沒什麼體力，改日…晚點好嗎？」  
「跟本王商量是要代價的，你確定？」  
舊劍幾不可聞地嘆氣。  
「英雄王已經蒐羅了全世界的財寶，還有什麼想要的？」  
「別那麼庸俗，能作為代價的事物是很多的，有型的物品僅是其中之一。」  
「所以？」  
領口被揪住、英雄王毫不猶豫地咬住他的嘴唇。舊劍感到些金紅燦爛的魔力經由口腔竄入體內，由於灌入得太猛烈，他不得不發出嗚噎聲。  
可是，很有效，這種補魔方式就是速效直白。

喘氣時，英雄王挑眉問道：「感覺如何？」  
「……不習慣，但是好多了。」  
「嗯，那再習慣點吧。」  
語畢，英雄王又親了上去，那股龐大炙熱的魔力幾乎讓人發昏。  
嘴唇早因濕氣顯得柔軟，若其他方面不提，舊劍的確認為這種觸感挺…惹人憐愛的。唇齒磨蹭的過程中他不小心輕輕回咬了一下，英雄王發出哦的一聲，接著後腦勺就被按住，更厚實且滿是彈力東西侵入了口中。有舌頭舔過他的上顎。  
呼息的空隙很短，他們的嘴唇幾乎沒有完全分開過，舊劍不曉得自己的口腔內能發出這麼濕潤的聲音，他的舌頭嚐到的另一根舌頭的味道，另一個人口裡的氣味。  
嘴裡的刺激令他發顫，尤其是黏膜被慢慢滑過時。熱熱的下腹也幾乎是貼緊著，甚至有一些水氣。  
大腦深處感覺在發麻，又昏又暈的，頭被按著掙脫不開。他的反抗就是捏緊對方白色的衣襬。

「……有反應了呢，騎士王真老實。」調戲似的口吻低低響起。  
舊劍正在撫順胸腔的熱氣。僅僅皺了眉表示聽到。  
——你也差不多啊…。  
就算不被講，他也曉得自己有點勃起了，悶悶脹脹的感受正在成形。  
即使前兩次的印象不太好，可是到後來…被掐緊的不快都轉成某種衝動，那股衝動令人呼吸困難、視線狹窄，甚至有什麼要被擠出來。  
不以理性壓制的話，就會不自覺開始回想，散發汗味的溼答答的腰背、從哽咽中洩出來的喘聲，以及英雄王有些朦朧的眼角。

「……收了本王這麼多魔力，等下要好好還回來，聽到沒？」  
舊劍瞇著眼，眼前的英雄王雙眼也是微瞇。裸露著的脖頸被汗水滑過，衣服濕濕地貼在身上，隱隱透出鮮紅的神紋。沒有比這幅景象更好的煽動了。他感到連空氣都有了脈搏，一跳一跳的開始在緊張。

「必當…竭盡所能。」舊劍說。語氣很輕，呼息卻是混濁的。

英雄王看著他，蹭了蹭腿間興奮的部位。  
「本王向來欣賞順從慾望之人。」  
之後又舔上他的嘴唇，已經是兩個人混合後的味道了。

/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -蹭飯。

/

舊劍的態度一往如昔。  
英雄王覺得這傢伙實在挺怪的，不尷尬不困惑，好像晚上關起門後他們什麼都沒發生。  
大早上還沒多少人時，看見舊劍端了好幾個盤子撿了張角落的桌子坐下，一臉愉快的開始吃。  
可能是察覺到視線，舊劍揚起下巴，對他點頭致意。

「吃什麼？」他問，然後毫不客氣地坐下。  
「早餐。烤麵包跟水波蛋、炒蛋還有一些鹹的配料，迦勒底總是不缺肉呢。」  
舊劍回道，一手拿著夾餡麵包一手拿著小盤子，已經咬了一口。  
英雄王問也沒問，逕自拿了一個放進嘴裡。甜甜鹹鹹的，還行。

「迦勒底有這些東西啊。」  
「我剛做的。」  
「……全部？」英雄王有些挑眉。  
「嗯，不小心多弄了些，但也不是吃不完的量。」  
舊劍的聲音聽起來很輕快，彷彿都是些好事。

「還以為你喜歡更加單純的料理方式。」雖然他自己不料理，但這光看就知道比較麻煩。  
「是指之前的串燒嗎？我喜歡喔，狩獵時若要吃飯的話很方便，這些是成為英靈後才學的，至少口腹之慾能自己滿足。」  
舊劍一面說一面又堆了幾個在自己的盤子上，順便舔了舔沾了醬汁的手指。  
之後輕輕將空著的盤子疊起來，食物已經少了大半，桌面整潔了不少。

這傢伙看起來慢條斯理，其實吃得很快嘛。英雄王想

「這邊的騎士王就沒見過她掌廚，都在吃。」  
「畢竟我們同樣的只有過去，僅限活著的時候。…不過做給她吃挺有成就感的。」  
「那麼，也替本王做吧。」  
「欸？」這是談話以來，舊劍第一次完全停下手邊的動作。

「有什麼顧慮就明講。」英雄王正在為自己的那份吃食淋上鵝黃色的醬料。  
「欸欸…我不會每天都做，每天都做的大概只有紅色弓兵了，廚房也都他和另幾位在保養。」  
「從者的進食只是偶爾的調劑，當然有所例外，但這部分本王是在規格內的，無需為此擔憂。」  
「要吃東西的話食堂一直都有，不用我也…、」  
「在你為自己的食欲解套之餘，能順而為之的。還是…騎士王有什麼理由，不願讓本王吃進你的手製料理？我是講道理的，說下去吧。」  
看似寬和的態度，實則沒給人什麼選擇餘地。

桌上只剩下吃東西的聲音，在最後一塊麵包也被掃掉後，舊劍放棄似的開口：  
「……有什麼忌口的嗎？」  
聞言，英雄王臉上掛起一種『這還差不多』的輕笑。  
「居然曉得要問，算你有心。沒什麼忌口，由於時常小酌，能配酒的自然最好。……往後就期待你的表現喔。騎士王。」

「別給人壓力…。」被期待的一方嘟囔道。

/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -挑著話講的聊天。

/

草地和大樹，迦勒底裡有這樣的地方啊。舊劍心想。邊在附近踏了幾步，最後靠在樹下休息起來。

「……。」  
意料外啊。英雄王沒料著會看見舊劍的睡臉，印象中總是一下在一下不在，除卻食堂、難得見到他定點不動。  
直接走近盯著瞧，覺得這傢伙眉目完全放鬆下來後，年齡看起來比實際上小些，雖然從者的年紀沒什麼意義。看著看著，這張線條柔和的臉偏了一下，顏色比他更深邃些的金髮微微飄盪著。  
莫名感染了想睡的氣氛，大概是眼前的騎士王睡得太安穩了。  
x

「……？」  
舊劍醒來時，覺得不對。腿上有什麼，所以不對。  
為什麼英雄王會側躺在他的大腿上？不過完全沒發現的自己也有問題…吧。

「欸…午安。」他說。總之先打聲招呼，禮多人不怪。  
「你醒來啦，睡得真熟。」英雄王繼續躺著，完全沒有要起來的意思。  
「剛醒，本來只想假寐一下，卻整個睡過去，…沒想到被你看到，真是丟人。」  
「做夢了？」  
「…這裡有點像我要求歸還聖劍的地方。啊，兩邊的貝德維爾卿挺像的，拘謹正直還有一點點囉嗦，莫德雷德的差異就嚇我一跳。」舊劍笑起來，畢竟提到故人，語氣多少有懷念的味道。  
「那邊的花之魔術師如何？」  
「……也是個傷腦筋的人，由於是女性，傷腦筋的層面可能有點不同。」

「哦，那邊的我呢？」  
這個聲調和先前沒什麼兩樣，像在問別人的事。也的確算是『別人』。  
舊劍眨眨眼，遲疑了會，小聲嘀咕：  
「的確有幾位舊識在這裡，他哪一天不會也……。畢竟是對峙過的對象，現在碰上雖沒什麼利益衝突，但多少尷尬吧。」  
「說得像是不想碰上似的。」  
「唔，就像你曾對這邊的騎士王懷抱目的，對我則毫無興趣一樣。」  
「這話聽來，怎麼反倒在說明…很想見到本王似的。」英雄王訕笑幾聲，從側躺改為了仰躺，甚至抬手要摸上他的前髮。

舊劍沒給面子地拍開那隻不明所以的手，先是搖搖頭，後又點點頭：  
「誰知道，英雄王很擅長把情況簡化呢，明明就不是能三言兩語說明清楚的事。若只能二選一的話，見你比較好。……理想的王就是像你這樣吧，把自己置於一切之前。」  
「想和我談論王道嗎？不列顛的小國王。」  
「不了，跟你聊太麻煩，就當是一名窮鄉僻壤的島國之主，對最古老的敘事詩的誤解吧。」  
毫不掩飾的，舊劍半是奉承半是敷衍地想把這話題帶過。

英雄王抿嘴一笑，懶懶地坐起來。嘴角雖是勾著，態度卻稱不上愉快。  
「我說啊，騎士王。你唯一誤解的只有——本王對你毫無興趣這一點。」  
「欸？」  
還在理解的當下，英雄王的手壓上他的腿，已經發麻的大腿突受刺激、頓時舊劍的嘴角抽了一下。  
「腿麻了對吧？」  
「……英雄王躺了那麼久，把手放開好嗎？」  
「商量是要代價的。」英雄王邊說邊抬起他的下巴。

舊劍覺得自己好像快習慣了，在被親上前的間隙說：「趁人之危不是什麼英雄行徑喔。」  
「這是代價。也是本王專程給你的教訓，好好記下大意帶來的後果。」  
完全沒在理會他的挑釁，強行合理接下來的事。

雖說是室內，這小片草地造景多半連室外的氣溫都模擬了，兩人的嘴唇都是微涼的，貼在一起後的溫度竟然有些讓人眷戀。  
眼睛幾乎是微睜後又閉上，視線模模糊糊，偶爾感受到一些晃動的瀏海，蹭得臉癢癢的。  
不知什麼時候，舊劍的手指擦上英雄王涼涼的耳廓，一點點的碰觸令英雄王僵了一下，但沒有做出更多反應。

耳裡安靜到只剩下親吻的聲音。  
舊劍的腦袋遲緩地無法仔細思考，只覺得內心的悸動和獲得好東西時的情緒很類似，有感激，有欣喜。  
氣息溫暖而親密。

嘴唇分開時，兩個人安靜了幾秒。

舊劍搔搔自己的臉，打破沉默。  
「…代價夠了嗎？」清澈的聲音帶了點濕氣的餘韻。  
「馬馬虎虎吧。」英雄王回道，收了手。之後揉了下自己的耳朵，彷彿有什麼讓人不得不在意的溫度殘留。

/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -趁火打劫的感覺吧。

/

閒得發慌的英雄王在房裡抱怨。  
正好端餐過去的騎士王看到這一幕，張口就說：  
「我晚上要去狩獵，英雄王要一起來嗎？」  
x

看著舊劍一臉笑的拿著風王結界料理食材。英雄王想說點什麼又覺得開口就輸了，多半是察覺到他的視線，舊劍解釋了一下說這不是用聖劍本體、是靠風刃。  
……啊啊，這傢伙的心搞不好比他想像的寬。

「沒見你這麼生氣蓬勃的樣子過…嘖、換這把。」雖他認同物盡其用，但也快看不下去了，從寶庫裡掏了一把丟過去和聖劍替換。  
舊劍有些不明所以的接過，「啊？謝了。之前也被這樣講過，說比起戰鬥，好像更喜歡狩獵似的。」語氣帶著些不好意思的情緒。  
「那時候倒是沒有想過這方面，只是因為不列顛近郊的巨獸太多罷了。」  
「那你該做的，不是每一隻每一隻都親自去擊倒吧，蠢貨。」老樣子盛氣凌人。  
「…怎麼你最近老在說教。」  
「哼，本王的教誨可是很難得的，還不好好聽進去。」

舊劍抓抓臉後嘗試轉移話題，「…英雄王想吃多少？」  
「這邊夠你吃嗎？」看來是對原本的話題並不執著，英雄王順水推舟的接了話。  
「不然都留給我。」他小聲嘀咕。  
x

一串串滴滿肉汁的串燒很快就好了，明火直烤讓肉飄著一股焦香，僅灑上點薄鹽就非常美味，英雄王甚至拿出酒來，之後更拿出帳篷，說什麼要露宿野外的話好歹要點準備吧。  
舊劍朝在帳篷裡東張西望看了看，覺得這個人真是半點都不願意委屈。

吃的七七八八後，舊劍簡單收拾了會兒。打算換上戰甲，離開帳篷。  
「除了組隊之外，很久沒和別人一起戰鬥了。」他心情很好的說著，稍微帶著一些懷念。  
「我去守夜吧，謝謝英雄王陪我走一趟。」

「都陪你狩獵了，補點魔力做謝禮不為過吧。」

——嗯？  
「等、現在在外面…。」果不其然整個人被拉過去，瞬時被壓在一整片柔軟的被子中。  
舊劍有點艱難地調整了坐姿，讓英雄王能穩穩跨在他身上。  
「用親的行不行？」總之先溝通。  
「你是明白還是不明白，濃度能比嗎。」英雄王說著，手已經在勾開他的領帶了。  
舊劍的雙眼挪向大門敞開的帳篷，覺得至少把門放下來吧…，視線才從英雄王身上離開一秒，後腦的頭髮就被輕輕扯住，注意力被強制拉回。

「給本王專心點。」先是警告，隨後以理所當然的口氣說下去：  
「即使是當作排遣無聊才走這一遭，對本王而言不過是信步晃悠，不代表你我平起平坐了，態度恭敬些。」  
舊劍臉上浮出無奈的笑，「我哪裡不恭敬了。」  
「例如現在擺著這種純良的表情，但手已經擱在我腰上了。不過，聽你辯解幾句也是可以的。」說著拍便了拍眼前這張人畜無害的臉。  
雖然是這種賴不掉的指控，舊劍也沒放下手，反而更直接的收緊了一些。

面對這樣的反應，紅眼的王反倒斜起一抹笑，眼尾變成一個好看的弧度。  
「騎士王真是大膽，那就快完事吧。」

舊劍感受著手臂圈住的溫暖軀體，愣愣的看向那…仰起的、漂亮高傲的神情。  
心裡想著：還是慢慢來好了。

/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -討價還價。

/

「……。」  
紅色的弓兵盯著呆站在廚房好一陣子的異界騎士王。

「啊、不好意思，你要用對吧。」  
舊劍好像突然清醒過來，有些忙亂的擱下圍裙。

「呃，是想做些什麼嗎？如果我幫得上忙的話…。」  
雖然是位不怎麼熟的騎士王，但這位吃得香又會自己動手做甚至會去打食材，好感度就莫名提升了不少。

「唔…最好是方便單手拿起來就能吃的，不要太難做，太難的我可能做不來。目前是想到串燒，但想再增加一些變化。」  
「…那就三明治吧。」紅色弓兵稍微比劃了一下，順便打開冰箱看看庫存。  
「夾不同餡料有不同風味，甜鹹都適合且變化性高，切成一口大小的話食用上方便，裝盤也很統一。」

舊劍歪著頭像是在算什麼，之後發出輕快的笑聲。  
「真是好主意耶，料理的事果然該問你，多謝了。」

「…要做的量多嗎？需不需要幫忙？」  
被奉承的感覺果然很好，而且這名騎士王的態度實在誠懇。

之後他有點後悔問了這句，因為沒想到是英雄王要的。

『最近大概是太閒了想開個酒會，上次是被這邊的騎士王拉去的，這次說什麼都不去…只是有點不擅長歡慶的場合，而且Rider也在，那性子容易起衝突。總之英雄王說若我準備些吃食的話不去也可以…大概是這樣。…要做就是要盡力對吧。』  
x

宴席當晚，他真的放下食物就跑了。  
英雄王見狀，則是哼了句：「無聊的人。」

幾乎吵吵鬧鬧了一整夜，各方從者散去後沒多久，舊劍卻又進來了。  
「這麼急著要與本王密會哪？」宴席的主人調笑了兩句。  
舊劍頭也沒抬、自顧自地動起手來，沒理會這刻意的騷擾。  
「來收盤子的。省得你直接全部拿去扔，…太閒的話幫忙疊一下好嗎？」  
「竟然指使本王？騎士王真是越來越不客氣了。罷了，也是個新鮮的體驗。」雖然嘴上抱怨，手上還是疊了幾個。

「欸，烏魯克的國王大人，什麼時候曉得客氣怎麼寫了。」  
「哦，不列顛的小國王，嘴上功夫越發精進啦。」  
面對挖苦，英雄王先隨口應了幾句，之後似笑非笑的繼續說：  
「你啊，在床上同樣沒見你客氣過，雖然接吻時總溫吞吞的不太有反應，像個未經人事的處子，但手老早就摸上本王的腰背，而且動起來也一點都不含……、」  
「…別說了！」舊劍張手摀住了他的嘴，動作稱得上粗魯。  
之後一個字都沒吭，拿著一堆盤子就離開。

英雄王則是挑著眉在笑，「生氣啦？還是害羞？…真不禁鬧。」  
x

之後晃悠出去時又在廚房看到舊劍。  
舊劍對他招招手，擺出個過來過來的手勢。雖然表情並不是太愉快，或者該說是…無奈。

「來得正好，省得我拿過去。」  
英雄王坐下後看了看，應該是醒酒湯之類的吧。  
「這是……給我的？」  
「就算沒醉還是喝一點。」舊劍邊回邊解下圍裙，放上一旁的掛鉤。  
英雄王正覺得圍裙綁起來的腰身真好看，還沒看夠的說。  
「那本王現在回房，你端來。」  
「別鬧了，人都過來了，就在這邊喝好嗎。」

他抬頭看向舊劍，單手撐起下巴。  
「不然這樣吧，賜予你侍奉的殊榮，餵我。」  
「…少得寸進尺。」舊劍有些傷腦筋的說道。  
一個站著一個坐著就這樣對看了一會兒。  
見英雄王一點都沒有動手的打算，舊劍傾身靠上桌，放棄似的舀了一勺。  
「有點燙……張嘴。」  
紅眼的王也真的乖乖將頭往前伸，垂著眼含上盛滿湯汁的小勺子。  
就這麼一口，之後舊劍把湯匙放回碗內。  
「還燙著，你慢慢喝，記得收一下。…告辭。」

廚房毫無人煙，英雄王自己捏著湯匙喝起來。  
「還算關心本王嘛…。」

/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -閒話家常。

/

——說起來，那傢伙的房間在哪。  
某日的英雄王，突然想起自己從沒去過舊劍房間。  
應該說連舊劍房間是哪個都不曉得。

莫名好奇心的驅使下問了雜種，之後連門都沒敲就逕自進去了。  
嘖，就是迦勒底無趣的樣版房嘛。英雄王皺著眉巡了幾眼。  
倒是有幾件不知穿沒穿過的衣服隨意放在椅背和床上。

接著有其他人敲了門進來。  
英雄王用眼角餘光掃了掃，他認得出是以特例被記在座上的人。  
貝德維爾則沒料到會有他人，先是愣了、然後又愣了，總之先禮貌地打了招呼。英雄王的視線讓他有點不安…。  
「哦，竟然還有其他人跟本王一樣來參觀哪。」  
「不、只是稍微的收拾一下。……生前是王的宮廷管家，現下也難以放下。」貝德維爾背對著回道。雖然他想知道英雄王怎麼會在這裡，但有種不是自己可以發問的氣氛。  
何況，異界的吾王和眼前的英雄王曾攜伴去狩獵過，關係應該…不差吧？

「管家啊…即使是異界的王？」  
「無論是這裡或那裡，依舊是吾王。」  
之後英雄王沒繼續發話，隨意坐在不曉得哪裡拿出的雙人沙發上，兩隻手靠著椅背。  
貝德維爾俐落安靜地檢走隨意散落的衣物，動作很是靈敏。  
離開前甚至泡了茶放在英雄王的面前。  
x

「聽貝德維爾卿說你在這裡，居然特意過來，有什麼事嗎？」一如往昔的，相當清爽溫和的音調。  
英雄王仰起脖子朝門口看過去，「閒來無事不能造訪騎士王的香閨嗎？」  
「唔、你知道我不是這個意思。」  
……而且，你從沒來過我房間啊。舊劍在心裡嘀咕。

看看坐得理所當然的英雄王，舊劍姑且還是問一句：  
「那個，我現在要換衣服，你要待在這裡嗎？」  
「既然如此，本王在這裡有什麼不妥？」  
「…是沒有。」但也稱不上妥當吧。  
只好背過身去，邊鬆開領帶邊想著要換哪身呢，隨手放的幾件衣服好像被收走了呃…。  
此時英雄王發表了意見：「深色比淺色適合你，沉一點的顏色能壓壓你過分清爽的氣質。…接好。」說著就從寶庫裡撈出幾件暗色襯衫，朝他拋去。  
舊劍接過後，往身上比了比，微微驚訝於觸感的柔軟。

「服裝只想著要得體，倒沒留意過色彩方面。多謝了。」  
「無須道謝，騎在你身上時總弄髒你的衣服，本王是有自知之明的，總要賠你點吧。」  
才剛套上衣服、正在扣釦子的舊劍有點凝結。  
「……欸…我說、話題一定要往那上面帶嗎？」  
「你可以不要這麼在意啊，騎士王。」  
「不然你別做出會弄臟的行為。」  
「本王不介意你之後都脫掉。」  
講得太天經地義，舊劍第一時間沒發現哪裡不對，第二時間發現完全不對。  
直到扣完所有的鈕扣，才悶悶的擠出一句：「……我介意。」

這惹得英雄王一番大笑。  
「真是意外、真是意外，居然在意這點小事，要不要算算你上貢幾次魔力了，該說你純情還是……、」  
「英雄王不會是特地來送我衣服的吧，到底什麼事呢？」  
幾乎是以溫柔著稱的騎士王，有些不客氣地坐上沙發另一個空位，以動作來打斷對話。  
他直覺再讓這一臉不懷好意的王說下去，會有些不堪入耳的。

看看這目的明顯的舉動，英雄王的心情莫名愉快。啊啊，就是想見這傢伙有點著急的模樣。  
「就說沒事了，是要問幾次，沒事。若一定要說個明白，那找你這件事本身就是件事。」  
心情明顯很好，好到即使話被打斷了也沒在意，甚至解釋了幾句。

「不過，竟然讓本王特別跑一趟，該怎麼治你的罪？」  
「真是對不住了，就原諒我吧，好嗎？」想也沒想，舊劍直接順著話說。  
「哼，畢竟本王是不請自來，此番便寬容的赦免你。別謝恩了。」  
兩個人都閒話家常般的語氣，甚至是漫不經心的，彷彿重要的是三言兩語的交談，而不是內容。旁人可能感到莫名其妙，但他們不著邊際的閒談，已經成了這德性。

「欸，這沙發哪來的？」  
「本王的。你的房間實在狹窄，還得翻出個小張的才能放進來。」  
「是你房間太大了。…貝德維爾卿的茶泡得比我好多了，不嚐點看看？」  
聽到這話，英雄王順水推舟勾起桌上的茶杯，輕輕舔了一口。  
「等你等到都涼了，快重泡吧。」

/


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -服侍與被服侍。

/

「去放水。」  
「欸？」身上還覆著一層薄汗的舊劍一臉問號。  
剛被踢了一腳，還以為英雄王是要他快點離開，原來是其他事嗎。  
「那點小事自己做，我要回…、」  
「正因為是小事，所以本王不做。」  
英雄王坐起來，像是覺得很悶熱似的扯了扯衣領，皮膚都還是微濕的。

好吧，放個水而已。舊劍扣好褲頭，轉身進去浴室。  
雖然有料到英雄王的浴室絕對不小，但到底哪來這麼多空間。一面忽略內心的疑惑、一面朝已經可以說是浴池的浴缸放滿水。  
彷彿算好了一樣，在差不多快完成的時間，英雄王逕自推門進來、跨進浴池。  
身上的赤色神紋在無色的水中很是顯眼。

舊劍用眼角默默多看了兩眼，正打算離開時，英雄王開口了。  
「騎士王，有替人洗過頭嗎？」  
「這…當然沒有。」身為王就是被服侍的。雖然他幾乎都在外奔波，被服侍的時間不多，但無論如何也輪不到他服侍人。  
「那好，就給你個機會，能用本王來練習可是莫大的榮耀，就誠惶誠恐的接受吧。」  
「請別開玩笑，我真的不會。」  
x

「要沖水了，眼睛閉一下…。」  
舊劍感到又被牽著鼻子走了，面對其他人，放下一句先告辭了就能完美閃避。  
雖然有捲起袖子，從手掌順下的水珠，仍讓袖口濕漉漉的。  
英雄王的頭髮完全被水溽濕，摸起來更有重量感。不清楚有沒有沖乾淨，舊劍只能用手指慢慢撥弄，指尖時不時會碰到同樣濕淋淋的後頸，和頸上凸起的脊骨。  
偶爾也會蹭到卸下黃金飾品的柔軟耳垂，手指摩過耳殼時，英雄王似乎有悶哼一兩聲。淋了水的皮膚滑溜滑溜的。

神紋由前胸跨上肩、再延續到後背，一直在舊劍眼裡留下紅色殘影。  
雖然平時不是沒看過，泡著水、沾著水珠就特別地…惹他注意。肚子裡悶悶的。

關掉花灑後，英雄王甩了一下頭，有些水花揮到了舊劍身上。  
「弄濕啦？」  
「沒什麼，換身衣服就好。」  
「嗯，要脫的話乾脆進來吧，這點小事本王還是會允許的。」  
「啊？不是，我回房再換就好。」  
才想退開一兩步，英雄王拉住他已經濕的領子，脖子微微一斜就親下去。  
嘴唇都是水的味道。舊劍想著，同時感到英雄王的身體正在貼近，襯衫完全被濕透了。

自從某次英雄王以口讓渡魔力給他後，他們的床事就摻上了親吻，幾乎都這般起頭。  
英雄王的口舌跟人一樣蠻橫，舊劍老有錯覺自己被侵犯了。

「等一下、等一下……。」  
「燈光太亮而感到害臊嗎，把燈切了也可以。」  
「你哪次有關燈？」  
「沒想到騎士王這麼放在心上。」  
英雄王半個身體露出水面，靠著浴池邊側和他說話。他環抱過數次的腰腹裸露在那裏，蒸氣的氤氳讓他熱起來。

舊劍搔了搔臉，微微撇過頭，「…讓我把衣服脫掉。」  
x

水溫應該算是正好吧。還是相貼的肌膚太溫暖了。  
每次都是這個姿勢，他坐著、而英雄王跨在他身上。因為『本王怎能被俯視？』這個理由。

舊劍感到英雄王熱熱的東西正蹭著他的腹部，前端潤潤的，之前都穿著衣服還能隔開一下，現在這樣實在太直接了。  
小心翼翼地圈上英雄王的背脊，呼吸間盡是種勻稱的結實，……皮膚的觸感真是好。

「這些神紋背上也有？」他問。手在那線條好看的肩骨滑過。  
「不都看到了，什麼蠢問…、」  
「這邊也有嗎？」  
舊劍繼續問著。然後手繼續朝下。摸過腰側、觸到尾椎、到達比尾椎更下面的細縫——  
前不久才進去過，指腹按上去仍覺得很軟。他曉得裏頭不只是軟而已，是更加濕膩膩的包覆感。  
腦袋亂七八糟轉了一圈稍早的情事，熟悉的亢奮膨脹起來。舊劍嚥了嚥口水、按捺住衝動，挺起上翹的弧度，在要闖入的外緣滑動著，好幾次錯覺已經陷入那圈軟肉裡了，卻還沒有真正開始。

英雄王瞇細了雙眼。比水溫還熱的器官，正有一點沒一點的頂著他，穴口被一下一下擠開還挺舒服、也挺焦慮的。  
在舊劍替他洗頭，不斷揉過他的脖子他的耳朵時，原本平息的慾望就受到了挑撥。挑得明明什麼都還沒有，卻開始心癢難耐，直到將始作俑者拽來親咬後才平靜些。  
現在要碰不碰的，根本是過度的撩撥哪。  
「拖拖拉拉的…。」他說，同時捏捏舊劍那張看起來乖巧的臉。  
舊劍有點移開眼神，手臂收攏將他攬得更緊，起伏的肩膀看得出來喘息正在加劇。  
「…那…進去囉。」小小聲的，乾淨的聲音糊起來變得有些拖泥帶水。

瞬間的深入讓英雄王擰緊神經。  
飽滿的粗物壓進來，雖已有心理準備，但刺激感過於強烈，呼吸潰不成軍的亂了。  
之後，舊劍的腰慢慢動起來，稍稍退出一些、又頂進去，且手掌在他身上緩緩磨蹭。  
x

交纏的次數越多，就越了解對方和自己的偏好。  
例如舊劍對親吻很被動，但挺喜歡觸摸的，無論是背脊、肩骨、脖頸，手總是默默地勾上來，甚至會像擁抱一般貼著他。而他對擁抱無所謂，喜歡的是口舌交纏的舔咬，喜歡舌頭膩膩地勾進去的侵略感，讓對方嗚嗚嗯嗯掙扎更好。  
共通點大概是都不太發出聲音，兩個人幾乎只有低低的悶哼和鼻息，聽起來更壓抑而乾渴。  
他們也的確在插入和被插入後都獲得滿足，和魔力的流動無關，僅僅被慾望沖昏大腦，昏得想盡快脫離這種被支配的狀態，又戀戀不捨。

英雄王感到裡頭一直被反反覆覆磨蹭著，雖然還沒有習慣那個.慢慢抽動的弧度，卻逐步化為奇妙的顫慄。……他的身體，彷彿越來越熟悉舊劍的形狀。  
眼瞼泌出了汗，每眨一下就濕黏黏的。熱度從內朝外蔓延到肌膚上，水反而顯得溫涼。他圈上舊劍汗濕的背頸，和他一樣在緊繃著。

「騎士王，在緊張什麼？」  
「嗯…。」舊劍將頭抵在他的肩窩，發出含糊不清的回應。  
參雜在呼吸裡有一點點壓重的喘息，像是焦急的具現。  
「想再進去一點，可以嗎？」  
「…真是無聊的事，無須刻意匯報。」聲音更混濁了。

被推擠的感覺變得很明顯。交合處緊緊貼上舊劍鼓動的下腹……硬直的性器不客氣充滿他，在他體內一抖一抖跳個不停，快要能想像舊劍下體的尺寸。  
英雄王扭了扭身體，想阻止體內不規律的抽蓄。有什麼突然地方癢了起來，被熱呼呼撞上時，能意識到癢處在哪裡，可是，腰背被壓制住、讓他沒能隨心所欲地動作。  
每一下撞擊都搞得他心神不寧。無法抒發的熱潮又逼得他快抓狂，腳跟緊縮著顫抖著、指尖狠狠抓上能擁抱的軀體。

身體裡有濕答答的回聲。  
x

水面搖搖晃晃，舊劍的背上多了幾條傷痕，碰上水讓他吃痛了幾次，最後悶悶的開口。  
「那個…，別抓好嗎？」音調斷斷續續的。身體擺動的幅度也減緩了些。  
「痛起來我會分神…。」  
「哦，…有什麼原因，希望和本王享樂的時光能更專心？」  
「不了，還是當我沒說吧。」  
「好好說出來，只要真心實意，再無恥的理由都可以。」  
英雄王臉上掛著輕笑，字句夾雜明顯的抽氣聲，手臂擱在他的肩上，沒再繼續使力。

舊劍揪著眉，汗珠從稜角好看的臉龐滑落。然後一臉困擾又難為情地說了實話：  
「就是…太快結束很可惜吧。」臉甚至微微紅著。  
他是真的這樣想。與其說自己並不熱衷床事，不如說沒有特別有需求。  
半推半就到了後來，總會想著再久一點就好了。希望能再多點時間，看看這人眼角的水霧、悶著被截成一段段的呼吸、繃直的背脊、有些發軟的腰——任何一點反應都不想錯漏。  
無論親吻撫摸還是插入，每次呼吸時難言喻的興奮都會從身體深處湧出；淺淺抽動也好、深入到底磨磨蹭蹭也好，他希望從對方身上感受到的舒服不會是一廂情願。即使他們的交合貌似是以魔力為目的。  
想感受更多。

英雄王勾勾他的後頸，讓彼此的視線對上。  
「真是的，說這種話時，要更理所當然。」  
語氣有點責難，但紅色的眼裡沒有嘲弄，更有舊劍看不懂的情緒在。

「就如你所願吧，騎士王。」

/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有些話能說、有些不行。

/

異界的騎士王，扣除常跑得不見人影，基本上算是受歡迎的。  
某日的不期而遇，終於讓某位雙馬尾的聖騎士所收藏的簽名板多了一份。

……明明之前用自我介紹逃掉了說。舊劍心情複雜地想著。

「果真是白馬王子，受歡迎的感覺如何？」  
不知何時英雄王出現了，目擊他人被纏住別有一番滋味哪。  
「……明明之前都喊小國王、騎士王的，現在又換稱呼只是覺得有趣吧。別調侃人了。」舊劍語帶困擾的回著。  
「那個叛逆騎士不是還叫你男的父親大人。」  
「欸、你想做什麼，別學她。」  
「誰要學她啊，蠢貨，男的騎士王這樣嗎？」  
這稱呼真的讓舊劍啞口無言了，雖然邏輯上來說沒有問題。

「不過，這裡的騎士王也太多了，哪時湊滿一打也不稀奇。」像在數數一般，英雄王隨意扳著手指。  
「這我同意，迦勒底真是個不得了的地方。」  
「如果把你們聚在一起，喊聲騎士王不知有多少會回頭。」  
「什麼無聊的惡作劇，這我可不奉陪。」舊劍失笑了聲。那個畫面光想就尷尬。

「亞瑟。」  
笑意還沒退去時，英雄王突然喊了這幾個字。

舊劍愣了愣，那雙漂亮的紅眼正以一種試探的目光看著他，搞得他走神了幾秒。一時間不知該作何反應，只能掛著笑。  
斟酌再三後，終於回了話。  
「即使是『不列顛的小國王』，也算是相同稱呼了……雖然喊的人知道在喊誰，聽的人哪天誤會也說不定。叫聖劍使如何？」  
英雄王的眼瞇了瞇，心想這拒絕的方式未免太粗糙了。  
「哦，是在指導本王嗎？……俗氣的叫不出口啊。」

「……我沒有要讓你不愉快的意思。」  
舊劍說。他感到自己的語氣變得生硬。

其他人是怎麼叫他的？  
騎士王、不列顛的赤龍、聖劍使、亞瑟……等等之類。各種稱呼都被喊過，畢竟這裡的從者太多、大家習慣不盡相同，御主倒是喊名字居多。久而久之便習慣各種不同的叫法，不管什麼都無所謂、有些奇怪的稱呼方式也能接受，只要知道在喊誰就好。  
——然而，這套標準卻無法用在英雄王身上。  
他和他好像…太親近了，非指莫名的床地之事，而是日常間三三兩兩又不著邊際的閒話。  
對他人的感受，都決定了彼此之間的界線，一些徵兆舊劍不是沒有察覺，即便曾浮出疏遠的念頭，卻也覆水難收了。作為隱晦的表態，他掐著名字當最後一道防線，例如他不曾喊出吉爾迦美什這幾個字。然而，要怎麼讓英雄王明白且接受，就不是件輕易的事。  
這都是自己的問題吧，連帶現在的局面自己也有太多脫不開的責任。  
想著想著，舊劍有些頭疼地沉默了。

氣氛僵沒多久，英雄王哼了聲打破沉默。  
「稱呼罷了，就依你吧。騎士王。」語氣回到和平時一般。  
舊劍挺意外的，他可沒見這人這麼好講話過。只能聚精會神聽聽接下來會被提出什麼要求。

「誰叫本王疼你。」  
丟下這話就離場，紅眼的王完全沒有要繼續談的意思。

舊劍先是搔搔臉、然後揉揉鼻子，各種不自在後，才傷腦筋似的對空氣開口。  
「就說別調侃人了。」

/

> 雙馬尾聖騎士：布拉達曼特  
> 簽名事件出自舊劍的慕間，慕間最後到底有沒有給呢……這邊是當作沒給。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -情人節一定要來一下。

/

每年都熱鬧無比的情人節又近了，廚房瀰漫著甜甜的氣味。  
在去年手忙腳亂下準備了回禮給御主之後，今年的舊劍打算一口氣做好大量的巧克力，放在交誼廳再安個自由取用的牌子，比較有來往就親自送去吧。  
雖然做到一半時，被路過的紅色弓兵說了句『既然是自由取用，那做自助式巧克力噴泉更合適吧』，但也來不及更換了。  
舊劍選擇製作起來簡單、外觀簡樸的松露巧克力，口味統一調成他覺得不膩口的苦甜感。這種不是拿來吃飽而是拿來調劑的小點心，偶爾做做也挺好玩的。

啊，不過這麼樸素的模樣，一定會被他抱怨吧。舊劍想著。

「給大家的？我先拿可以嗎？」  
是個和自己一樣的聲音，雖然聽起來更飄忽了些。

「還想著要拿去。沒包裝也不介意的話，請吧。梅……你喜歡這種甜滋滋的點心啊？」  
「哦，畢竟是古老的媚藥，我當然會覺得很好，但更好的是你為所有人製作巧克力這件事。阿爾托莉亞會不會被你影響之後也一起做呢？話說回來， 這邊全部的巧克力都一樣嗎？」  
花之魔術師直接捏了顆塞進嘴裡，指尖還有一點粉末。

「嗯？一樣的，部分的可可粉灑得不夠均勻就是了，但基本上是一樣的。」

「不去關照個人這部分很不錯呢，一視同仁也是身為王的著眼點之一，看來那邊的我也把你教得很好。」  
「另一方面，嘛，情人節到了現在增加了各式各樣的解釋，情侶相互餽贈、或傳達心意，或表示感謝，無論一對一還是一對多都是個讓人心跳不已的日子，別於他人的特殊的確會讓人暗自竊喜呢。總之，節日愉快，來日我會回禮喔。」  
即使嘴裡含著巧克力，梅林依然口齒清晰講了一大段，最後留下祝福的話語走了。

當魔術師話這麼多時，總感覺不是什麼好事。  
哪邊出錯了嗎。舊劍有點傷腦筋，順便戳戳已經做好的巧克力大軍。它們骨碌碌地晃著。  
x

「竟然準備如此大量的禮物，該說你博愛嗎？」  
看著今天幾乎人手一份的舊劍牌巧克力，英雄王不禁諷刺了兩句。  
「這時候不是應該要說，王所賜與的是平等的愛，這樣嗎。」舊劍回。  
「濫情和博愛什麼時候一樣了。」  
「欸？為什麼變成濫情，不要讓我之後對這種日子有所牴觸好不好…。」  
舊劍一臉苦笑地歪著腦袋。

「你啊，完全沒裝飾也沒有餡料，這選擇真是質樸。」  
「我的手藝在短時間內也只能做到這樣了，……咦、你吃了放在交誼廳的？」  
「有何不妥？」  
看著疑惑的英雄王，舊劍比劃了一個包裝的形狀。  
「是沒有問題，但不是有另外給你…早上順便放在桌上了。」指送早餐過去時。  
「本王有看到，看起來和交誼廳那些長得一樣不是。我不過隨手撿了一兩顆，也不至於把其他人的份吃掉吧。」如此說道的英雄王有點不滿。  
「那些量一定夠，多做了不少。……不對不對、我要說的是…、」  
好像想要繼續說什麼，但已經就被各式各樣的從者拖去塞回禮了。

之後英雄王轉頭又去交誼廳撈了幾顆，覺得這東西吃多就膩。  
回房後瞥到舊劍上午時放著的那一小包東西，看了好幾眼才捏起裡頭的巧克力，丟進嘴裡。  
x

再見到面已經是晚上了。  
「騎士王，你給本王的口味不一樣？」  
「嗯，用的是你之前說還行的那瓶酒，迦勒底大概也找不出更好的了。應該不差吧？」  
舊劍的眼神彷彿有些得意，英雄王咧嘴笑了起來。  
「看來還知道要花點心思啊，不錯。值得嘉許幾句。」  
「既然如此，要給我回禮嗎？」舊劍順口一問。

「親自食用你做的粗糙點心，已經稱得上莫大的回禮了。」  
「然而、本王並非不知禮數，若要從寶庫內挑選出能和那種小玩意兒與之相稱的物品，可得費些時間。膽敢增加我的麻煩。……哼，你就高興地等著吧。」語氣依然蠻橫，但沒有半點不願意的意思。

抒了口氣似的，舊劍雙眼瞇彎了在笑。  
「還估摸著白費力氣了，幸好沒有。」  
「其實我抱著被退回的心理準備，哈哈…。謝謝你收下如此簡陋的禮物，會好好期待回禮的。」  
回話的聲音真誠靦腆。配上瀰漫在迦勒底的香甜味道，紅眼的王突然有點發昏。  
x

之後，英雄王在檢視寶庫時，順手或不小心將剩餘的酒心巧克力丟進寶庫內，又是另一件事了。

/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -總之先妥協。

/

快要結束時，幾乎都要失去知覺。

高潮感潰堤的洪流直接壓垮敏銳的感官，他們能感到肌膚相貼的顫動、口裡的熱氣，下腹相撞之後膩得一塌糊塗的氣味，還有晃動的視線。  
舊劍感到真的不妙了。他牢牢扣著英雄王漫著汗水的身體，自己的性器完全地摁入那濕軟的穴口，光是粗重的呼吸就讓裡頭抽蓄得又火熱又激烈。連腰都沒辦法再動，神經好像只集中在發熱的部分、舒服到覺得痛苦。  
意識斷線的一刻，積蓄著厚重魔力的體液濕黏黏地竄入英雄王的體內。  
英雄王緊緊掐著他的背，喉嚨壓抑出一絲低吼。

能夠呼吸之後，彼此繃緊的身體才開始慢慢鬆動。  
英雄王湊上去舔他的嘴唇，舔著舔著他也張口，濕漉漉的讓舌頭纏在一起。

「這樣子，本王裡頭都是你的味道呢。」  
「你、欸，說什麼啊…。」想不出如何回覆，舊劍又閉了嘴，他明白這傢伙只是想鬧而已。  
腹部上濕黏黏的除了汗水，更有英雄王的熱液，所有東西正混在一起散發情事的味道。  
x

換好衣服後，舊劍拉了拉領子當作整裝，正要離開。  
「誰說可以走的？」  
慢悠悠、明顯帶著目的的聲音響起。  
舊劍回過頭，露出有點疑惑的微笑，隨即指指房裡離床最遠的一個位置。  
「那裡借我，可以嗎？」  
「好傢伙，是想讓我落下苛待客人的罵名嗎？」  
「這邊呢？」舊劍走向猩紅色的沙發。其實哪裡都成，他真的睏了。方才沒控制好，給出的魔力量比他預期多，疲憊感幾乎是迅速襲來。

人突然被勾到床上，那張大得過分、細聞起來還有一絲潮濕氣味的床。他並不討厭這種味道，反而快要習慣了。  
「本王不惜紆尊降貴借你個位置，要感激啊。」  
「還真是感謝厚愛了。」他無奈地回。  
一起睡在同張床上有點怎麼說啊，同睡的親近和性事的親密，終歸是不一樣的。不過這床的確舒服，軟硬適中，有機會的話自己房間也想換一張看看。  
最要緊的是，好想睡。挪了挪身體到床的邊緣後闔了眼，側身說了句晚安馬上就睡了過去。  
畢竟，能吃時就盡量吃，能睡時就盡量睡吧。  
x

——嗯啊？  
房間主人難得的困惑，這也太快就安靜了……裝的吧。  
邊想邊勾動舊劍的前髮，一點反應都沒有，鼻息平平穩穩的。之後揉上髮根，細細的感覺很蓬鬆。平常要摸個頭髮都被閃開，這種時候乖多了。英雄王想起平日手總被按開的情況，現在不自覺多摸了幾下。

摸著摸著，舊劍的睫毛微微顫動。看來被他吵醒了。  
「……怎麼了？」  
「說借你位置、也沒說讓你睡，不列顛的小國王真是自顧自。」  
「又欺負人…。」  
「你聽話就不欺負。」英雄王挑挑眉，聲音低低地道。他承認，只是有點想看舊劍傷神的表情而已。或者該說，讓他為他傷神。

「放過我吧，不是都聽你話借用這邊了。……一起早點休息好不好？」  
舊劍微微睜眼，伸手勾勾正摸著他髮梢的手指，有點制止意味地扣上。又再說了一次晚安。  
英雄王撇撇嘴。出乎意料的，他應該要不快，舊劍十指交扣的主動，卻讓他有種舒服又微妙的滿足。

「……放過你就放過你，跟本王比任性是吧。」

/


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -東窗事發(用詞錯誤)。

/

英雄王並不遲鈍。應該說，敏銳得很。  
對自身的欲望向來很坦率，但是嘛…。

他花了好些時間往寶庫裡挑挑撿撿，挑要給舊劍的回禮，卻怎樣都不滿意。  
什麼時間回禮該是無所謂，可事情擱著就是不痛快——對自己花了時間卻無法解決更感到不痛快。  
所有收藏的財寶都是珍貴而耀眼的，除卻可能有部分是自己手賤順來卻放到忘記；有神代時期的遺產，有諸多英雄都渴求的配飾，甚至有些從未現界。然而，眼睛瞇彎了在笑的騎士王說著『我會好好期待回禮的。』的表情，時不時妨礙他做選擇。

如果今天承認了想滿足那份期待的情緒足以比擬他所有財寶的光輝，那麼。  
x

「騎士王。」  
「嗯？」舊劍正換上衣服，小立領的襯衫正好擋住了後頸上發紅的抓痕。  
「成為本王的人吧。」  
這語氣並不高昂，沒有調侃也沒有刻意，說明了是認真的。

舊劍頓了頓，決定先釐清狀況。  
「……我已經沒有要拯救不列顛的想法了，等同你在另一個我身上看中的光芒，現在可能都不一樣囉。」  
「本王自然知曉，且你和這邊的騎士王並非同一人。」英雄王想了一下，繼續說：  
「不可推託，當時她的聖劍光輝的確吸引我，認同那為了太遙遠的幻想而散發的光芒是值得蒐羅的寶物。然而，本王此番並不是來迦勒底尋找寶物的，當然有的話還是會不吝收進囊中便是了。…總而言之，本王想要你，並不是因為那部分。」  
「欸…是太久沒有樂趣了嗎？最近的迦勒底的確挺風平浪靜…，」  
「別岔開話題，騎士王。也別讓我等太久。」

欸欸…真想逃。知道無法轉移話題的舊劍，腦中很失禮的併出這個想法。  
「那麼、嗯…我不大能很好地表達，但若讓你有了什麼錯誤的期待，現在應該來得及止損？」  
「什麼意思，說清楚。」  
聞言，英雄王瞇起了眼，彷彿聽到什麼不識趣的話語。

氣氛變差了。舊劍想著。但沒有辦法，現在好像處處是路，而出口被自己給堵住。心跳有點急，這就是骨鯁在喉吧，又認為該說清楚。  
「……我和這邊的騎士王原本的心願，是被評為愚昧的、遙不可及的幻想，現在來看的確也是啦。即使已從聖杯解放，那種追逐該怎麼說…直到末日來臨都不可觸及的事物實在閃耀。正因為得不到才美麗，這話你說過的。」  
「你是人類最古老的故事、最古老的英雄。你的雙眼目睹神代的末路，收盡世間的愚昧與廣闊，觸及人類的業障與光輝，甚至見證無數的終結與重生。你有神靈的血統、卻擁有人類的觀點，和人類之上的視野，更付出一生去完善自己的精神。沒有比你更好、又更遙遠的瞻仰對象了。」  
他越說越平靜，眼神閃閃發亮著。像在講述過份美好的事物。  
「嗯…信仰或憧憬的感覺吧。所以，我總是想追尋你、下意識偷偷看個幾眼，但那沒有追求的意思。」  
「我願意回應你的要求，但不能回應需求。我可以付出，但不求、也不想要任何回報。」

溫和的聲音吐露出拒絕的語言，在宣稱什麼道理似的。  
面對這份忠實的告白，英雄王有著強烈的不耐。  
「事到如今想說什麼，要求？本王何時對你有要求了？得意忘形。」

「例如，剛剛正在做的事，有哪一次是我主動？」  
舊劍瞄了眼沾滿親密氣息的床，若有所思的解釋。  
「我們可以各取所需，英雄王可以把我當方便的道具，…在此之上，還是不要為好。」  
x

——道具。  
又是道具！紅眼的王感到自己好像要被激怒了。  
一個兩個都說自己是道具，這快榮登他最厭煩的詞語前幾名。不禁拔高了音量回：  
「可笑！騎士王是在捉弄人嗎？好好想想自己的態度。你給了想要給的、付出了想付出的，然後認為不需要回應所以轉頭就走？」  
「本王哪裡能讓人這般隨便對待？你什麼時候被賦予了任性妄為的權利？」

「我沒有捉弄你的意思，也已經盡量說明了，請多少聽進去些，還是說有哪裡不明白的…？」  
「話雖如此，讓英雄王有錯覺仍是我的不是，這部分我道……」

「閉嘴！說得像本王被你欺騙了似的。」他半吼著。語氣越來越煩躁，事與願違、得不到想要的煩。  
「騎士王，我再問一次。」  
「你對本王究竟有何想法。」

「可以的話，是希望雙眼能偶爾映出你的身影。…不大確定這種情緒是什麼，和約定或想守護的感覺不一樣，是更…自我滿足的那種。」舊劍一面想一面說，語氣誠懇而乾淨。  
「抱歉，前面用追尋來形容真的不對，或許用欽慕比較合適。」

英雄王手指顫了一下，正在控制體內幾乎是期待的情緒。  
可是——

「嗯，的確，我欽慕你。」  
「不過，這和你有什麼關係？」

瞬間，英雄王被逗笑了，怒極反笑的程度。一連串狂放的笑聲後，他懶洋洋地開口。  
「想像中該是欣喜不已的大笑，豈料竟是如此嗎。異界的騎士王啊，看來是本王太疼愛你了，使你失了分寸。」  
「真是欠教訓。」  
聲音一沉、空氣的壓力變了，金色的光圈一個兩個開始浮出，數量逐步增加，亮晃晃的波紋扭曲了周遭景象。

舊劍眨了眨眼，退開一兩步。魔力已經不夠構築出完整的鎧甲了，不過還是得自保吧。他姿態好看地舉起劍，邊點頭邊回：  
「無論事情是誰起頭的，既然我有部分責任在，便會心甘情願地領受。」

這回答讓英雄王真正憤怒起來，有種全身被掏空的殺意。  
「——你就那樣認為，此事是樁錯誤？」  
金色的王咬著牙、幾不可聞的唸著。聲音已被周遭的魔力風暴給蓋過，沒有傳到任何人耳裡。

——從舊劍那雙翠綠的、清亮的眼中讀不到任何懊悔，只有歉意。這是他最無法忍受的。

/

> 在fgo裡，阿爾托莉亞和亞瑟的寶具說明不同，寶具能力值也有落差。不過當初索求聖杯的理由是相同的，就這樣吧。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -這回沒有聊天。

/

無比慘烈的一晚。  
某處的靈子濃度過高發生警報，結果是英雄王和騎士王打起來。異界的那位騎士王。  
英雄王整個殺氣騰騰什麼都聽不進去，貌似某樣不妙的寶具要鳴放的前一刻，御主不得已施了令咒。非常了解英雄王脾性的恩奇都放出了鎖鍊，強行拖住了暴怒中的王。  
『吉爾，一意孤行的暴君是無所謂，但這裡已經搖搖欲墜了，再怎樣的暴君都不會摧毀自己的國度吧。』  
賢王則是站在不遠處，皮笑肉不笑的看著這鬧劇。

而舊劍在英雄王被強制退場的瞬間收了劍，一臉歉意的說著驚動大家了很抱歉。  
御主則是一副『對英雄王施了那種令咒我完蛋了我咿咿咿咿羈絆會不會降啊石頭該不會收回去吧不要啊』的絕望臉孔。

由於沒人敢去問那名金色的暴君到底怎麼了，矛頭就都轉向了溫柔誠實的騎士王，騎士王用『可能比較多問題在我身上吧』說了等於沒說的方式迴避話題。  
梅林則是『嘛、千里眼的持有者無法相互觀看啊我怎麼會知道呢，這可沒騙人喔，我是真的不清楚。話說回來，想知道的話問當事者不就好了嗎。嗯、很危險？報酬和風險通常都是成正比的不是。』  
對此，少數能和英雄王進行長期對話的恩奇都表示：『能把吉爾惹成那樣很不簡單耶，可以的話我也很想知道發生了什麼事。』最後，整件事只能成了懸案。  
x

過後好幾日，自盛怒中稍微平復的英雄王，發現舊劍完全不見人影。  
仔細想想，那傢伙本來就是這樣，平常能看到人，多半是因為那傢伙沒有特意避開他的關係。  
現在半夜偶爾去路過廚房也逮不著，以往偶爾能撞見幾次——面露尷尬正在做飯的騎士王，對視幾秒後欲言又止地開口問他：『欸、一起吃嗎？』  
明明就想護食，但屈就於禮節還是會詢問，那種傷腦筋的模樣實在很對他胃口。

「…來服個軟不就好了，本王稍微遷就你也不是不行。」  
英雄王不滿的自言自語。

說起來，除了約定在前、數日一回的上午送飯，舊劍從沒主動找過他。的確是保持著一種很有態度的距離，本來以為是個性的緣故，現在想來根本沒那麼簡單。  
作為最完美的王而降生的自己，早已習慣被崇拜被愛戴了，他拎得清舊劍注視他的目光裡包含著些什麼，才不信那傢伙對他一點意思也沒有——但有意思又怎樣呢，他們幾乎做盡了有意思之後的所有事。

他熟悉床上的舊劍甚於離開床之後。知道那雙手平時溫涼，而欲望上來時會開始溫暖，知道不大回應親吻總任他侵門踏戶、卻還是會用眼角偷窺他的反應。知道緊繃的背脊所突出的骨頭形狀和滑落的汗水氣味，還有快按捺不住時會把頭靠在他肩上發出有點難受的低喘，以及壓入他體內太過真實的重量和熱度。最後是靜靜望著他的，乾淨而滿足的眼神。  
其他的話，大概就是一臉誠懇的面孔下十之八九是想走，聽見露骨的言語會難以回嘴，大口吃肉時偶爾會偷瞄他盤子裡的那份，還有閒聊時沒在客氣的漫不經心，以及揮劍時髮絲飛揚的側臉。

其他的其他呢。

曾經他是可以選擇的，在強迫和各種半推半就之後，是可以選擇收手，可是他沒有。能選擇時不選擇，那就是自找的。  
想一想就不愉快。他們不熟悉彼此的部分太多了，何必為了一段不熟的關係思考——這不就是顯而易見的癥結嗎？

過去的他曾說過…獨一無二的友人，是縱然星辰墜毀宇宙重啟，都不會改變的永恆價值。

而那個躲個沒影的傢伙，會不會是另一種意義的獨一無二。  
x

幾乎是被問得煩了，接連數日舊劍只能全力地鬧失蹤。  
順道連同英雄王一起避不見面，若一個不小心又打起來就糟了。

舊劍是真心覺得抱歉的。除了頭次脅迫的床事之外，自己是真的不反感也不排斥。  
他可以更加奮力地反抗或逃避，可是他沒有，一次兩次後，他在英雄王身上體驗了舒服地令人想死的東西。所以他卑鄙得不逃也不躲。  
雖然從不主動去找對方，但自己給出的每一個回應和訊息，都在踩線。他欽慕的情緒，使得舉動著實容易讓人誤會。舊劍在賭，賭那名高傲而目中無人、除己之外皆平等的任性王者，不會對他有想法；只要英雄王對他徹頭徹尾地沒有意思，把他的一切作為視為理所當然，那就沒有問題——然而，賭輸了，問題大了。  
一直努力盤算著的平衡已經搖搖欲墜。

「保持平衡，…這個想法本身就不平衡吧。」  
想也知道道歉只有反效果，道歉的意思不就是暗喻對方是一廂情願，可是當下沒有多餘的智慧了。  
他被形容為清廉正直，可從沒被說充滿智慧。體現在這裡也實在…。

這幾天老想起那一晚，想起的並不是英雄王怒目而視的神情，而是自己說完『心甘情願地領受這份教訓』後，英雄王那份咬牙的神色。他傷害他了，自己從來沒有意願要做任何會讓對方不高興的事。他誠實而溫柔，所以他想誠實，但這不是他能誠實的。  
如果說，當年的他利用少女的純愛最大化自己的利益；那現在的他，就是利用英雄王對他的寬容，去滿足自己想要瞻仰無法擁有之物的情緒。到頭來還是沒長進嘛自己，老是在利用他人的好意，卻不好好利用到底，半途而廢。

話說回來，自己的幸運值本來就沒有英雄王來得高啊。  
賭輸也是正常不過。舊劍想著。

所以說，早在最開始想賭時，就注定一敗塗地。

/

> 在我的理解裡，賢王跟英雄王是不同的(一個正史、一個異聞帶)，賢王不跟恩奇都交談，但英雄王貌似沒問題這裡就當沒問題了(fake裡他們也聊得挺愉快的)。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -話有點多，究竟有講跟沒講有沒有一樣。

/

賢王吉爾迦美什正在和自己下棋。  
這棋接連下了好幾天，不無趣卻也不有趣。

「怎麼本王貌似成為你打發時間的道具。」單手撐頭的賢王嘀咕著。  
「自己打發自己的時間，這沒毛病。」雙手抱胸的英雄王，目光停在棋盤上，卻好像沒在看。  
「我忙得很，那麼在意就去找人家啊。」  
「不懂你在說什麼。」  
賢王也雙手抱了胸：「自己不了解自己乃世間常態，但這不可能發生在看透世間萬象的你我身上吧，還是說弓階的雙眼矇塵了。不過，若是對於異界的旅人，看不透過去實屬正常，迦勒底的系統無法判斷真偽的情況下，紀錄資料少得可憐，要不就親自問問…。」

「既然矇塵那棋就沒法下了。」英雄王說著，轉身站了起來。  
「恩奇都應該在吧，找他來接替本王如何，即使不交談也是可以下棋的。」

之後那盤棋就擱在那，沒人下。  
x

稍晚一些，舊劍顯現在迦勒底偏僻的走道上，他想去之前不小心睡著的地方晃晃，有小塊的茵茵草地和大樹。

才多走了兩步，心中冒出一股糟了的預感，金色的光圈早他一步閃現出來，銳利的劍尖直指喉嚨。  
「再動一步看看，本王不跟你客氣。」  
英雄王邊說邊抬手，不止劍，長槍和匕首、刀與槍砲，齊齊對準了他。  
…這陣仗真大。應該是用了遮斷氣息的寶具吧，太大意了。  
舊劍乾脆地卸下銀白鎧甲，擺出一副我沒有要打架的意思。

那種馬上示弱的態度真不順眼，英雄王皺了眉。  
「多日不見，有沒有什麼話要對本王說說。」  
「…有段時間沒見你換上這副金色戰甲了，真是難得。」  
聽到這種話，英雄王覺得真是白問了。

「哼，明明這麼有本事避開本王，怎麼之前都不避，是不想避嗎？」  
「就如英雄王所言。」舊劍想都不想，直接說出答案。  
「好等著本王去向你搭話?」  
「這不好說，但閒聊時能正大光明地看著你，是挺不錯的。」  
「能坦然的這麼不要臉，也算是你的長處了，騎士王。」  
「畢竟溫柔誠實是世間對我的評價嘛。」舊劍笑笑地回，實在太過理所當然而顯得可疑。  
看見舊劍對諷刺滿不在乎的模樣，不大愉快的讓周遭光圈消失了幾個，而對準喉嚨的仍在。

舊劍用眼尾瞥了瞥周圍，語氣平和地提議：  
「那麼，英雄王是特地來話家常的嗎？我很在意之後可能會被圍觀，換個更安靜的地方如何？」  
「竟然在意無聊的事…帶路！」  
英雄王脖子一抬，所有的金黃波動都化為粒子飄散，走廊恢復成夜晚該有的色彩。  
x

「騎士王還真是喜歡這裡。」  
「先前提過了，這裡有點像我要求貝德維爾卿歸還聖劍的地方。難得和生前所在地重合，稍微在意點也挺正常的。」  
他們走到迦勒底內難得的綠地上，一整片的草皮和幾顆大樹，不曉得是誰建出來的。

接著，英雄王提出了讓他詫異的要求。  
「……允許你談論你的過去，即使和這裡的騎士王相同也無妨。你的生前與你的聖杯戰爭。」  
「這…也不是不行，但會對旅途的回憶感興趣的只有旅人本身，你會覺得無聊吧。」舊劍腦海裡閃過疑問。  
「騎士王，之前也是在這裡，我說『你唯一誤解的只有——本王對你毫無興趣這一點』，別說忘了。」  
「沒忘沒忘…那就別站著了，雖然我在世的年月不長，兩次戰爭的日子也僅是一瞬，但要細說到鉅細靡遺也有點…就挑些重點如何，可能會花一點時間。」  
當作沒聽見那不大耐煩的聲音，舊劍倚著樹席地而坐。

這一講就是幾個小時。拔起選定之劍的朝陽、征討魁北克的日落，歸還聖劍的草地和遠處的湖水氣味。少女的愛戀和滅世的徵兆，以及自己的毀約；還有對聖杯毫無願望後依然現界於聖杯之爭，為了兌現前次戰爭時心中的承諾。再之後，就是在這裡了。  
過程中英雄王一句都沒有插嘴，只偶爾挑眉和發出一些稱得上失禮的哼聲。也順道將金色戰甲換成了白色常服。

「對抱持幻想而成為從者的現在，總有點感悟吧。」  
安靜下來後，英雄王說話了。等得有點太久，他差點以為今晚，英雄王真的只是來聽他說往事的。

「嗯，被人類召喚是從者、被世界召喚是英靈，我比較近似被世界召喚後又被這裡召喚吧…都好。」  
「怎麼說。在擁有肉體時，總覺得一定要獲得什麼才行，例如王者的劍、例如收歸故土、獲取糧食渠道，例如各處繁盛的消息，例如那些全能帶給不列顛益處的事情…，還去找過聖杯呢。可是，生前的我最終一無所獲，不如說因為完全失去，所以才許下拯救故國的願望。」  
「我成為不列顛的王，但沒有成為人民的王哪。『亞瑟王不懂人心』…這句說得真好，生前不懂、死後去參予聖杯戰爭的我依舊不懂。毫無長進算不算感悟？」

「那叫愚蠢，若什麼都沒學到，真是白活也白死了。」英雄王發出一陣嗤笑。

「欸…你真的很嚴格，嚴格到讓人舒心。」面對挖苦，舊劍也笑了兩聲。  
「頭次參加聖杯戰爭後，才學到對人心抱持敬畏吧，…尤其是力量過強的對象、或滿溢戀慕所催生之物。為了自己的目的去利用那份情感，正義之士和我完全不相襯。不過也沒能好好地利用到底就是了，真是不上不下的半調子作法。」  
「1991年，等待著不懂人心的愚昧之王的終局就是……世界差點毀滅，這把為明日揮動的劍差點葬送了明日。說來我的意念並沒有完全堅定、又有他人的推波助瀾才得已緊急剎車。嗯、搞不好如今堅持的事之後又會改變。」

「強烈到可以和世界簽契約的願望竟然意志不堅？你到底多軟弱，也難怪不列顛會滅亡。」  
像聽到什麼奇怪的話，最古老的王者挑眉數落了下。

舊劍則是一臉無所謂的繼續說道：  
「這個嘛，也幸好意志不堅，不然我就要成為滅世的罪魁禍首了。其實現在也差不多吧，即使沒有真正毀滅，但影響深遠，遠到不同的世界都餘波盪漾，否則我也不會在這裡。」  
「雖說會對邪惡之物揮劍，也不過是對罪孽深重的自己所做出的補救。沒有我的話，你覺得那份邪惡還會降生嗎？」

面對這自虐式的提問，英雄王彷彿沒什麼興致，百賴無聊的回：  
「…最多不會因你而降生，但遲早會來。為這種事愧疚或自責，實在太高估自己了。」  
「只要人類的歷史繼續發展，就避不開惡的出世。」

「這個安慰很中聽，英雄王真是溫柔。」聽到對方認真的說出那番話，舊劍又笑了。被形容為溫柔的王者，則是抽了抽嘴角。  
「…我很喜歡這裡喔，無論是對星球還是世界，都希望能將影響降到最低，所以稍微有意識的避開交流。這部分沒有刻意隱瞞，但沒人問也就沒去提了。」  
「針對這點讓我被迦勒底的大家圍起來訓了一頓，目標大概是普通的好好相處吧。不過我老在想，若留下太多痕跡，會不會發生不可逆的動搖。……可是這裡的人…懷抱同個目的凝聚力，讓我時不時地有種——即使發生動搖也在所不惜的念頭，想想真是糟糕。」  
「對於你…，捏著你對我的寬容，不對、直白點就是利用吧。利用你對我的寬容，好能盡情地接近和仰望…。果然不該把別人的好意揣在懷裡，去做些偷偷摸摸的事呀。」  
「你說得很對，我給了我想給的、付出了想付出的，但當有什麼人想給予回報時，就只想逃。嗯，別在一個確定會離開的人身上耗費心力比較好吧。…我是真的任性，但絕對沒有想要隨便地對待你。」

最末句聲量漸弱，而英雄王還是聽見了。

「……好像說太多了。」舊劍的聲音有點拖沓，整個人往後靠在樹上。  
「既然是為了追跡而來，就代表完成之後會離去。已經對聖杯沒有願望的我，按理已解除和世界的契約、轉變為另種形式了吧，靈基也不在這個世界的座裡，之後會回到哪裡呢。不知道能不能去到阿瓦隆見上魔術師一面。…嗯，無論之後去到哪，希望都能因為迦勒底的特殊性而保留記憶，畢竟認識你了。」  
「是呢，我從不後悔抱持了愚蠢的夢去成為英靈。對於利用少女愛戀而導致的慘痛後果與背信，先前的確後悔、但現在不了。因為，沒有這些不懂人心又意志不堅的前提，就遇不到你。」  
「意志不堅也是有好處的對吧，英雄王。」  
伴隨這段語言的是一絲苦中作樂的輕快，還有慶幸而滿足的感謝。異界的騎士王正用所有的語言堆砌出一道顯而易見的訊息。

「總之，利用了你，我很抱歉。…但我不後悔那份利用。」

最後舊劍這樣說。接著沒再開口了，一種『這就是全部了』的態度。  
x

那副聲音一向溫和友善，現在聽起來更莫名地坦蕩。  
都說意料外的伏擊使人吃驚。英雄王快要覺得這是自己收過最熱烈的告白，但並沒有特別開心的感覺。

從中知道了這名騎士王就是一個人來一個人走，貌似由世界的抑止力賦予追跡的任務，完成之後多半會離開，像個夢境，能帶走的至多只有回憶，也或許最後連回憶都沒有。  
作為遍歷的王，即使和各處牽連再深，也沒有真正留下過。  
對於回應心意感到疲累了吧。對舊劍而言，身上被投注回報是對方在浪費心力、是不切實際，願意付出、不願被付出。

「…你啊，絲毫不懂人心的話，就不會拒絕本王了。還算有點長進。」他說，變相同意了自己被拒絕這件事。  
「哼，俗世小姑娘向你不斷索求，你被予取予求又不懂分寸最終釀成災禍，的確不應該，乾脆稱你滅世之主算了。然而，你最不應該的是，有那麼一點點點點——把本王和小姑娘相提並論了。」  
「唔，你聽出來啦。」被抓著小辮子似的、舊劍有些尷尬。  
「的確有那樣想過，就一點點…。說起來，這算是對你的侮辱吧，真的是失禮了，是我的不是。」

「小姑娘是向你索求，所以才被你利用。本王是允許你上貢，哪來被你利用的空隙？根本截然不同——蠢貨！」  
斥責後是一陣短暫的沉默。他直覺英雄王的話只說了一半，這種話說一半的安靜，莫名使人不安。

「聽好了！騎士王。」英雄王突然加重音量，聲音在黑夜中清晰有力得如同一道光。這種爽快自信、情緒飽滿又不失說服力的說法，也只有這個人得以運用吧。  
舊劍不自覺地拉直背脊，有某種超越個人意識的東西在使得他緊張。  
「現在起，賜與你能一直仰望本王的權利。你能隨時在我腳邊打轉、同時允許你像小丑般提供點微不足道的娛樂，你該竭盡所能為我所用而不是畏首畏尾。」  
「盡情瞻仰，盡情欽慕，盡情為本王奉獻！為本王付出你的身姿與靈魂。這就是給你的回禮，也是本王的賞賜！說出感激的言詞吧。」  
舊劍的心怦怦跳著，甩了甩頭。  
「這時候談回禮？欸…不是說巧克力就是個小玩意兒，與之相較，回禮太慎重了吧。」  
「不說明白就聽不懂嗎？找樂子這種事是小事，因為是小事，所以本王不親自去做。和你的粗糙點心絕對相稱。」  
因為是英雄王說的，導致聽起來合情合理。舊劍啞然，像嘆氣又像鬆了口氣。  
「這樣啊，那你說我騙了你的事該怎麼辦。」  
「是指讓我產生誤會那部分？你的真心並未有任何欺瞞，即使有，那也是你騙了自己，所以我跟著被你騙也不是什麼奇怪的事。」  
舊劍真的愣了幾秒，「…什麼歪理，那是、…假的被你說得像真的一樣。」  
「我的裁決絕對公正，但你對本王大不敬依舊是事實。」  
「那就再和英雄王道個歉，原諒我吧。」好像在哪裡聽過，非常敷衍的語調。  
這種沒放在心上的說法聽了就有氣，紅眼的王盛氣凌人的喊了一聲：「過來。」

他們沒有相隔太遠，舊劍挪過去時，脖子被勾住，視線瞬間轉了角度。  
英雄王躺在草地上，單手圈著他的頸子；舊劍有點慌忙地讓雙手壓上草皮，畫面看起來就像他在襲擊人似的。

偷襲有效，心情很好的英雄王笑了出來。  
「被人俯視是這種感覺啊，挺新鮮的。…別又想走，不解風情也要有個限度，既然接受了賞賜，就該是提供娛樂的時候了。」  
「騎士王，你想直接在這裡，還是去房間？或本王拿個帳棚出來也可以的。」語畢，抬起膝蓋朝他的大腿蹭了一下。

「不是、我前面講那麼多是為了什麼。」舊劍覺得好像又回到了原點。  
「這叫別有心思的妥協，反正你意志不堅嘛。」英雄王的嘴角似笑非笑的，看起來莫名刻意。  
「看我哪一天換主意？」

「是啊，告訴你，即使你毫無作為完全消失自己，也會有其他人來動搖世界，就像獸無論如何都會降世。」  
「在你身上投注的時間，究竟是不是不切實際你管不著，本王的天性就是鋪張浪費，別說你不知道。」  
「騎士王啊，我就領你到這裡了，之後好好考慮考慮自己的私欲。顧及到你過不去的檻，本王等等你也可以，那點耐性我還是有的。」  
「讓人作到如此地步，實在是費心，但誰叫我疼你。」

這番話完全讓英雄王的遷就一覽無遺。  
舊劍傷腦筋的回道：「這種話別說了好嗎。」

「可以，那選好了嗎？」

「…帳篷吧。」  
這個在他身下的王，紅色的眼瞇細起來、弧度還是那麼好看。  
他的確被這個眼神這個聲音這個態度勾到了。

自己果然意志不堅啊。

/

> 世界抑止力的部份我理解得有些爛(跪)，抑止力分為蓋亞側和阿賴耶側，阿賴耶側裡又大致分為三種──守護者、冠位、一般。  
> 按理說舊劍和阿爾托莉亞一樣、最開始是簽契約，沒有追求聖杯的想法後=解放=要回歸阿瓦隆，卻在1999年依然現界，除了1991年時最後說的"有想守護的淑女"的這種浪漫的理由外，應該是性質上的轉變──從主動簽契約變為一般的英靈、或人類惡降世時才會出現的冠位從者(誰叫1999年的最後有那個…不過Prototype我只從網路上讀片面資料而已就是)。  
> 話說回來，都是成為英靈，差別究竟………算惹不要較真謝謝謝謝m(_ _)m。(混亂)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -說來就來。

/

_-承前。_

踏入帳篷後，舊劍掃了一眼，隨口說了句：「跟上次的不一樣啊…。」  
「怎麼，還是你喜歡有床的？」  
英雄王抬了下頭，似乎有東西要從光圈裡出來。  
「不了，只要門口有拉上都行。」  
「又在意這種事。」  
語畢的同時，入口的布簾放下了。

帳篷內鋪了厚軟的地毯，踩起來一點聲響都沒有；上面堆了數量繁多的靠枕，以及華美的腰墊，還有數不清掛在周圍或鋪墊開來的美麗毛毯。  
舊劍認不出這些是屬於哪個年代的物品，但從英雄王很滿意似的眼神來推測，應該是他最輝煌的年代吧。  
寶物的主人已經靠上一堆枕頭坐下了，即使穿著現代服裝，氣氛也完全不違和，他覺得這個畫面很好，像永不墜落的星芒。

「愣著幹嘛。」  
說著就拽過舊劍的手，讓舊劍跌在自己身上。  
舊劍掙扎地想坐起來，還沒調整好，英雄王的腳就已經擱在他半跪著的腿上了。如此，舊劍的眼中映出一名雙腿為他敞開的王，瞬間收了視線，雖然又用眼尾掃了一下。  
這點動作當然被看在眼裡。

「在吊本王胃口嗎？騎士王。」  
「不…事情有點發生得太快，情緒還沒上來。」  
聽到這種難為情的語氣，英雄王伸手捏了捏舊劍的臉，說道：  
「拿你沒辦法，張嘴。」  
之後便將唇齒覆了上去。先是感到舊劍頓了一下，接著是和記憶中一樣濕軟的薄唇、以及同樣生澀的舌頭。哦，口裡的味道也一樣呢。英雄王沒料著自己記得這麼清晰。  
邊親邊勾開舊劍那礙事的領帶和扣子，同時感受逐漸熱起來的皮膚溫度。下腹半是摩擦地貼緊著，彼此的雙腿間有東西開始鼓動。

「…有情緒了吧。」他問，卻是肯定不過的語句。舌尖正滑過舊劍的嘴唇。  
舊劍低低嗯了一聲。稍快的鼻息弄得臉癢癢的。  
下身熱熱地貼在一起感覺很不錯。英雄王摟緊這句身體，看起來精瘦卻有一層結實的肌肉，明顯飽含鍛鍊。先前性事的姿勢讓他多半圈住舊劍的肩骨和脖頸，的確沒有好好抱過這個腰。  
無視被騷擾的騎士王的欸欸欸的反應，他自顧自的開口評價。  
「是衣服的關係嗎？看你穿銀色戰甲時覺得腰很細，穿背心或廚房圍裙時也這樣覺得，但抱起來完全另一回事呢。」  
「…平常都在看什麼啊，千里眼會哭的吧。」舊劍半是無奈的說。  
英雄王露出個調侃的表情。  
「怎麼，這話你有臉講？」  
氣氛沉寂了幾秒。

「別以為擺個不好意思的笑臉就能矇混過去，你瞻仰本王許久，我早知道了。有時目光挺下流的，要不要趁現在解釋一下？」  
「唔，我覺得不到有時候，應該就偶爾為之。」  
「還真的有啊，實在大膽。」  
「……下套。」  
「是自己招供的人不好。」  
被揪了把柄似的，舊劍尷尬了一會，接著老實交代了。

「在想這些。」

隔著衣服，舊劍摸上他的背。從後背滑到胸側的肋骨，然後撫摸上胸口，宛如在感受他的心跳——…。體溫和體溫交融起來，他聽到舊劍的呼吸開始急促，雙眼仍是直勾勾看著他。  
之後衣服下擺被撩開了一點點，一點點地磨蹭腰骨，佈著薄繭的手指讓他有點癢又有點舒服。  
逐漸的，緊緊的又熱熱的感覺自腹部深處擴散，周身瀰漫一股緊張，躁動完全具現在腿間。腰難耐地蹭著動著。舊劍的眼角彎了起來。

好像有什麼平靜的陷入混亂。

「…平常盯著本王就在想這麼不正經的事？」英雄王挑起眉，聲音開始夾雜了熱氣。  
「就說了是偶爾…。」  
「得償所願感覺如何？」  
「還不到得償所願。」  
「哦？」  
說著就有手指劃過他的褲頭，指尖輕輕摩挲出現形狀的部位。惹得他呼吸一滯。  
「那個…不願意的話說一聲。」  
這句話是靠在耳邊講的，已經能聞到汗水漫出的氣息，聽起來格外濕黏。

英雄王舔了舔嘴唇。  
「就說不解風情也要有限度了，蠢貨。」

/


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -感到緊張。

/

_承前_

下體被搓揉的感覺很奇怪，畢竟是受制於人。英雄王半垂著眼，呼吸不順地瞥著舊劍。胯間泌出的液體濕答答的滲到外褲，布料貼著黏著的很不暢快。他擱在舊劍身上的手滿是汗。

而騎士王嘴角微微翹著在笑。

「高興什麼？因能這般觸碰尊貴的本王，而深受感動？」  
「……差不多。」  
「哼…一臉純良卻滿腦子不正經。」  
「欸，我還是第一次聽到這種評價。」  
舊劍稍稍反駁，同時用力揉了揉飽滿的弧度。

突如其來的刺激令英雄王咽了一口氣，來不及咬牙吞下，只能粗喘起來。  
失態的氣急敗壞讓他掐住舊劍的嘴，手指直接按住那濕濕的舌頭。  
「少話家常，專心點！」  
接著腿間的手勁變重了，布料一下擦過來一下擦過去，火辣辣的感覺從濕熱的地方擴散。英雄王極力想壓低感受到的撫弄，但已經逐次散發出只屬於性事的氣味。

他的手指安在舊劍的嘴裡，沾滿了濕潤的唾液，指尖揉了下舌頭嘴唇，黏膩膩的觸感讓他好想親哪。  
才想著就動作起來，直接將舊劍的腦袋勾過去。又是一陣濕漉漉的舔咬，從上顎到舌頭，從呻吟到呼吸，全部沒有節制地融在一起。…軟軟薄薄的嘴唇親起來的觸感還是這麼好。  
偶爾鬆開一絲距離，在舊劍以為能喘息的時間再趁機把舌尖舔進去，有點折磨人的方式讓彼此的氣息變得斷斷續續，粗重的悶哼唔唔嗯嗯的洩出來。空氣裡滿是焦躁的水氣。  
腰配合著在挺動，神經一跳一跳的。幾乎是把所有的意識集中在接吻上，不然下方傳來的該死的激烈讓英雄王快要沒有自信能忍住。

來不及呼吸的窒息感搞得雙方止不住地發暈。熱液帶著體溫離開身體時，他咬傷了舊劍，一絲絲的血腥味又甜又鹹。  
沒有什麼喘息的空隙，焦躁逼得他們拉開褲頭，裡頭散發一股別於汗水的氣味和黏膩。舊劍翹起的器官，有精神地在他股間磨來磨去。濕濕熱熱的蹭著很舒服。

「以防萬一…這次是這樣？」  
意指姿勢，但向來守禮的騎士王，一時找不到符合禮儀又不粗俗的詞。  
「體位嗎？平時都本王騎你，偶爾換換口味讓你壓也不錯。怎麼，會緊張？」  
看著這名直接暴露出私處且口無遮攔的王者，舊劍有點懊惱的道：  
「我沒有哪一次不緊張的…。」

語句結束的同時，他慢慢頂入，卻有些滑開，挺立的粗物和要插入的地方，已經被各種黏糊糊的液體弄得太濕潤了。紅眼的王微瞇著眼、扶住那根又硬又熱的東西，將它對準自己收收縮縮的穴口，輕喘著氣說了句進來。  
這個畫面讓舊劍完全避開目光，實在太露骨了，心跳得完全不能平復，幾乎是垂著眼才能再次挺腰。裡面又燙又軟的，且一抖一抖抽蓄得厲害，好像再動一下就要忍不住。  
想動又不敢動，再進去也不是、退開也不是，又難堪又舒服地停下了。

「你會讓本王欲求不滿的。」  
沒管這份停頓，英雄王直接抬起腰，讓舊劍進入的更深、讓發顫的裡面滿滿的被撐開。  
前面被壓著、使得他陷入數個柔軟的墊子內，英雄王深感這就是無處可逃嗎。腰不斷地抖。他又夾又抱又喘的，渾身燥熱。  
舊劍悶哼了幾聲，氣息變得很急，忍耐什麼似的抿起嘴唇，已經有傷口的部分又滲出血。

「別咬了。」英雄王說著，輕輕舔了舔舊劍的嘴唇。  
舊劍瞇起眼，小心翼翼般的回舔，邊舔邊小力頂著那軟軟的深處。一下一下的頂得周遭滋滋作響，滿是下流的濕潤聲。

「……賣力點，別讓本王急。」

/

> 沒交往喔。(總覺得要說一下)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -英靈正裝的亞瑟穿得超可愛！

/

熱熱鬧鬧的週年拍照時間，已經拍好的諸多從者三三兩兩聚著。

「哦，異界的騎士王，要喝一點嗎？」身著金色織紋和服的賢王這樣問，單手正端著酒皿。  
舊劍眨眨眼，爽快的說：「好啊，一杯的話。」

「如何？」  
「我不大懂酒，但也嚐得出實屬美味。」  
這回答令賢王不甚滿意。  
「有喝過更好的？」  
「嗯…單純是感覺不同罷了，和酒無關。」舊劍將深色的酒皿放回桌上，動作靈巧地沒有聲音。

「那麼，作為請你喝酒的謝禮，手上的花給本王吧。」  
「真是划算，雖然我手邊也只有這個能作為回禮。請笑納。」  
說著，舊劍從花束中抽出一支，即為迅速地擱在自己喝過的酒皿上。  
「就先告辭了。祝賢王今晚玩得盡興，能喝到這樣的美酒，著實令人開心。」

之後賢王單手轉著那支花，哼笑道。  
「…連句好酒這種客氣話都不講，是只打算跟什麼人說啊。不像表面上看起來那麼乖，挺倔的。」  
x

雙手抱胸的英雄王，看向雖然不到五顏六色、但已算是難得鮮豔的舊劍。  
不得不說，那身衣服還挺合適的，尤其是粗條紋的外套，手上還有一束同樣鮮豔的花。而嘴上講出來的是——  
「……穿得真花俏。」  
「啊，我自己覺得還不錯，嘗試了點不一樣的搭配。」舊劍輕輕轉了一圈，外套的下襬稍微飄起來，像條小尾巴。英雄王的目光也稍微被帶了一下。

「竟然還有花啊，挺大束的。」  
「拍照用的囉，原本還有幾顆氣球，給童謠他們了。雖然不切實際，但可以的話，希望之後的幾年都能繼續參與這種周年活動。」邊說著，他邊把整束花捧到英雄王面前，比對似的笑著說：「你拿著比我適合多了。」  
「什麼廉價的小垃圾…。」  
紅眼的王沒看幾眼，直接接過扔進了寶庫內。

這舉動舊劍絲毫不在意，他在意其他事。  
「欸，你的寶庫到底亂放了多少東西。」忍不住發問。  
「什麼亂放！本王承認其價值的一切都好好收在裡頭！」被說得像囤積癖般，實在不能忍。  
「哪天能讓我進去看看嗎？不會給你亂動的。」  
「哦，信不信本王失手把你關在裡頭。」  
「這評價給得太高，還是別了吧。」舊劍擺擺手，不假思索的拒絕。

「居然質疑本王的眼光，越來越放肆了。」話是這樣說，卻沒有太責怪的意思。  
「你邊抱怨廉價邊把花束收進去，我當然懷疑。」  
「廉價指的是世俗的價值。騎士王不會是想拿回去吧？進本王寶庫大門的東西，沒有輕易奉還的道理。」  
「我又沒那樣想，英雄王喜歡就收下無妨。」舊劍歪著頭，聲音溫和且無奈。  
「本王……不佔人便宜。」  
語畢，英雄王抬起手，和寶庫相連的光圈再次出現。有股濃烈又透徹的香氣襲來。  
空氣微微扭曲，之後出現了一朵淡色的、未完全盛開的花朵，停在舊劍面前。

「拿好，這可是世間最古老的玫瑰。」  
「欸？不是不是，愛開玩笑的是你吧，這太貴重…。」  
「怎麼，不喜歡？」  
莫名其妙的，舊劍覺得這句聽起來除了不愉快還有點其他。  
「唔，就無功不受祿而已。而且好像會被你討其他代價。」  
「本王才不搞那些小動作。況且我說啊，騎士王，這不過是場你情我願的交易。」又再重複了一次，語氣有點不耐，還有一絲說服的味道。  
「對不對等我說了算。少拖拖拉拉了，收下它。」

舊劍要沒輒了，根本推託不開。  
或許這朵玫瑰對英雄王而言，十足十的不值一提吧。  
伸手後花朵落上掌心，幾乎沒有重量感。  
「…多謝了。」他輕輕地捧著，驚訝於清麗舒服的氣味。不自覺垂著眼笑起來。  
「真是意外之喜，我會好好收著的。」

穿得這般明亮，配件還是素點好啊。  
看著眼前很珍惜似的拿著花的傢伙，英雄王不發一語的如此想。

/


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -說到閃閃，一定要酸一下洗澡(喂)。

/

「騎士王，要不要一起洗個澡？」  
「不要。」舊劍目光動都沒動，完全沒為迎面走來的英雄王停下腳步。  
「真是無情無義，雖早料著如此，就不能再委婉點拒絕嗎？」  
「沒辦法，之前印象不好。」  
配合意有所指的話語，舊劍繼續走著，而另一名王者沒在客氣地跟了上來。  
「哦，是不好還是太好？」  
「…就是這種地方不好。」

「連點面子也不給，算了不跟你計較。害羞的話，下流的事不做、不正經的話也不說，如何？」  
——那還剩什麼啊。這句差點脫口而出，舊劍當然知道英雄王的墨水多得很，但講著聊著話題老不受控地跑偏。  
「還有條件嗎？說看看。」  
「……洗頭也不行。」總之屈服了。  
「嘖。」  
x

依然是大得令人不解的浴池。  
紅眼的王早已悠然自得地端著酒皿，有一口沒一口慢慢喝著。  
舊劍下半身圍著浴巾，隨便找了個角落靠著坐下。然後不小心把心裡話說出來。  
「欸，你不排斥沐浴呢。」  
聞言，英雄王哼笑了聲。  
「雖是足以被後世傳頌的一段追尋，但重點是為此領悟的痛快，那段耗費半生的旅途完全沒白費。竟然只將目光放在洗浴上，你啊，到底對本王的逸事多沒興趣。」  
「大概翻閱過敘事詩的程度。」  
「這話不大中聽，換個說法。」  
舊劍偏著腦袋，「確切而言，對你的興趣和對敘事詩的興趣不一樣，敘事詩不長，頂多算片面的紀錄，若有什麼想知道的，本人不就在這裡嗎。」  
「原來如此。」英雄王嘴角一斜，語調變得高亢。  
「在乏味的時刻來點問答，作為解悶也還成。問吧。」

「你一臉準備要求高額代價的表情。」舊劍嘟囔著，「況且，比起直接知道答案，探求答案的過程，更讓我感興趣。」  
說著又再度把目光往英雄王身上帶，赤色的神紋果然很顯眼。

「答案不就在本王身上？合著聽起來倒像另一回事了。……瞧瞧，說這些話都不臉紅的。」  
「你多慮了，這哪是什麼讓人難為情的話題。」  
舊劍平靜地笑著。可能水氣太重，他瞇眼拉了拉自己的髮尾，末端濕濕地滴了水，之後將前髮往後梳。  
這舉動讓英雄王想起床事時，舊劍偶爾也有這樣的動作，難得露出整張臉。清雋地順眼。

「瀏海平常不撩上去？」  
「有時候還是會的，英雄王不是也看過。」  
聽這語氣，大抵是沒想到床事。  
想著看著就打算摸個幾下，果不其然被躲開。  
來來回回不放棄地伸了好幾次手，水花也啪搭啪搭波濺了好幾聲，似玩鬧又像認真。  
到了後來，英雄王硬是跨坐上去，在舊劍愣住下、總算是得逞了。

「騎士王破綻真多。」他笑著，指尖勾上舊劍微濕的髮梢。  
「洗澡時你怎麼好意思說破綻……，」  
「怎麼說話的。」英雄王皮笑肉不笑的、捏住舊劍的下顎，「——如若那條雜種蛇因為欲望讓我失去靈草，那現在、應該要因為本王的欲望，讓你失去什麼好？」  
「雖說失去，你之後一定有專程去拿吧？」  
「當然。畢竟是個寶物，即使不使用、至少也能作為妝點。豈能放過。」  
「……。」  
「本王可不眼拙，別以為把囤積癖三個字吞下去，就看不出你在想什麼。閒話到此，現下本王取走點什麼好呢？」  
雖然鬆了力道，手指還是抬著舊劍的下巴。

「欸…，現在我可是身無長物，別為難人了。」舊劍困擾地回、表情也有點傷腦筋。  
實在一副老實的模樣哪。英雄王想著，惹得他想更進一步的逼迫。  
「就是要為難你。」  
紅眼和綠眼直勾勾地對視著，靠得很近的身體，也輕易感受到對方的脈動。肌膚比水溫暖得多。

騎士王闔了闔眼。不知是逃避目光還是什麼。

「…不然只限今日，讓我恭候你的差遣？」  
「什麼蠢話，為何本王的欲望是差遣你？」  
「英雄王沒有想差遣我，是想為難我吧。一整天時間都給你為難，好嗎？」  
才說完，舊劍感到擱在下巴的手，力道完全鬆開了。

「…還一直待這做什麼？走吧，本王會好好使喚你的。」

/


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -多做事、少說話。

/

不行了。  
英雄王直覺快要有哽咽的哭聲出現。

該死的插到底後還輕輕擺動，穴口處被弄得好癢，那雙熱得過分的手卻死死地嵌住膝蓋限制他的行動。舊劍的腰朝他擺個不停，越被壓緊就越舒服，稍微抽開後的失落感越來越重。  
他想直起背，但腰整個軟了，只能靠著床頭讓舊劍在他身上撞出黏糊糊的水聲，黏糊糊的撞進來又退開，擦過令他想大吼的地方，又再攪進去。

真的不行了。抬起手想抓舊劍的脖子，肩膀卻一抽一抽地不聽使喚。不對，是每一處每一處都在隨著插入的熱潮顫抖，胸腔腹部腰側大腿……連裡頭都劇烈地想咬住不斷進出的硬度。  
啊啊，那裡好舒服。才這樣想，舊劍就調整角度，讓濕答答的前端時不時的去頂。  
被熱熱燙燙地抽插、被滑滑膩膩地收緊，兩人的悶哼頻率越來越短。  
周遭空氣滿是濃濃的、不屬於個人，而是兩個人交纏出的味道。

真的要叫出來了。英雄王狠狠咬牙，瞪向這沒輕沒重的傢伙。  
「…過來。」  
「嗯？」  
「頭過來，蠢貨！」  
大腦也昏沉沉的舊劍不明所以地將頭靠過去，脖子馬上被勾住，英雄王的手勁感覺軟軟的。然後是很熟悉的嘴唇親上來，對他含一下咬一下的，不像平時那樣蠻橫的吻法，舌頭也只是輕輕地舔著，伴隨一些很小聲的、壓抑至極的呻吟。  
x

舊劍要忍不住了。  
和下半身黏膩的聲音較起，英雄王偶爾溢出的呻吟更撩撥他的衝動。  
那個軟膩的穴口幾乎讓他陷得一塌糊塗，他不斷擦過會讓彼此戰慄的地方，  
再一點點什麼就要一觸即發了。

壓垮理智的最後一根稻草是，英雄王用只剩氣音的聲音說：  
「粗暴一點吻我啊，蠢……。」  
他親上去時，覆住了英雄王的嘴唇，舌頭纏上時覺得口腔內和下面一樣濕答答黏糊糊、能感到喘不過氣的抽氣音一直融化在親吻中。

英雄王腦裡一片空白。嘴被堵上、手又沒力，已經沒有地方能掙扎了，唯一能掙扎的就是體內。抽緊又被撞開、再抽緊又被擠入、反反覆覆。  
被逼到絕路的興奮讓他全身瀰漫劇烈的高潮，聽不到看不見。  
意識閃神的瞬間，才發現被抬得酸麻的雙腿已經獲得自由，舊劍的手臂不知何時改為圈住他，在他耳旁大力粗喘。

身體裡裡外外都好黏。

/


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一技之長。

/

才放下餐點，英雄王就丟了句：  
「坐下吧，不至於連杯酒都不賞。」

都被這樣講了，稍微壓下想走的心情，舊劍老老實實地坐在地毯上，至少酒真的很好喝。  
才老老實實坐著發呆沒多久，英雄王就半躺著把腿往他膝蓋擱。一時間想問怎麼了，但閉嘴總是對的，這個老在嫌無聊的王、一旦覺得沒意思應該就自己撤了，大不了被嘲諷兩句。

「為本王按個腿。」

是個出乎意料的要求。  
「嗯？這我不會，也沒想拿你練習。」  
「眼光放遠些，技能在身萬事不愁，搞不好哪天就派上用場了，屆時你還不得感謝這份卓越的遠見。」  
哪來的歪理。舊劍趕忙把酒喝空、陪笑著回道：「說笑了，什麼時候會需要這個技能啊。先……」  
「這等小事還需要提點？不就例如現在。」英雄王沒讓他說出告辭這句。

知道拗不過，舊劍認份的將手擱上去，不知所措地捏了兩下。隔著布料依然感到小腿的溫熱，有結實的彈性。  
「欸，痛的話要說，我真的沒經驗。」  
「沒經驗？這話聽起來好不單純啊。是想調戲、還是想被調戲？」  
瞬間，有人開始後悔自己的多話。  
「不單純的是你好嗎，英雄王。」  
「哦，你的無禮實在與日俱增，看在同為不單純的份上就不教訓你了。」  
「感激涕零……。」  
「呵、虛情假意。」

幾分鐘後，英雄王邊皺眉邊給出評價，口吻嫌棄得很。  
「…真爛。」  
舊劍活動了下自己的手指，語氣有點委屈。  
「真不留情面，我已經盡力了。……不然示範一下？全知全能的英雄王肯定對此通透吧。」  
「奉承的手法也很爛。但這碴本王接了，腿過來！」  
x

「……。」  
「……。」  
「…………記仇就明講，暗著來太不厚道了，我至少沒弄痛你吧！先這樣好不好。」  
沒幾分鐘，騎士王的評價也下來了。幾乎是扭著嘴角要屈起腿，打算逃之夭夭。  
「安靜！力道太輕跟沒按一樣，是你無法承受本王的技術力。」  
「欸，別別別！」  
吃痛的舊劍忙著把腿抽走，但對方伸手又抓上來，才剛拍開又被拖住大腿，一來一往後英雄王彷彿失去耐心，把他攔腰抱住按在地上。

「再跑啊！信不信綁了你。」

聽來真惱了。配合陸續出現的金色光圈，這句太有說服力。看著騎在身上的人，舊劍深感這畫面真是眼熟，只能投降般地將雙手放在頭的兩側。  
「信，當然信。」又不是沒被綁過。  
「一開始這樣老實不就好了，真是沒規矩。」  
「不都守你規矩留下來了。」  
「是在抱怨本王沒有讚賞你的奉公守法嗎，好吧，真乖。」英雄王傲慢的哼哼笑著，語氣倒緩和多了。  
「那個，飯也送了，酒也喝了，按摩也稍微嘗試了，我能離席了嗎？」  
「都說了再跑就綁你。」英雄王低下頭，「按一按後本王倦了，來補魔。」

舊劍朝上看去，逆光讓表情不大清晰，淺金的頭髮倒是熠熠生輝。  
若在迷途的黑夜之海看見指引方向的星芒，可能就是這種感覺吧。他走神了幾秒，同時愣愣的撐起身體。

「…現在是大白天耶。」  
「想到哪去，補魔又不止一種方式。」  
紅眼的王一臉壞笑。  
「說的也是，那麼是要飲血嗎，跟你借個杯子。」  
聽到這邊，還在壞笑的英雄王有些掛不住表情，快成了抽笑。  
「雖毫不猶疑甘願獻血的心意實為難得，那份真誠的覺悟毫無保留的展現，但你當本王是什麼茹毛飲血的貨色。」  
「好好用嘴送過來。」

舊劍眨了眨眼，尷尬地欸了聲。  
「怎麼老挑我不擅長的事，很傷腦筋的說。」  
「都說了技能在身萬事不愁，別讓本王一直重複。誰叫你平時總漫不經心，不過亡羊補牢由未晚也，現在起好好練或許能挽回一二。」  
莫名其妙又被訓了，天曉得死後還要學些生前完全沒考慮的事。

雙手托起英雄王的臉，舊劍先是蹭了那勾起的嘴角，才將嘴唇貼上。但也只是貼著，沒有更濕潤的深入。  
魔力須靠體液來傳遞，舊劍的這種方式，頂多稱作近似親吻的碰觸而已。蜻蜓點水般的小心翼翼。

——難為情個什麼勁哪。更激烈的事都做過了，卻在這時扭捏成這德性。英雄王不由得暗暗竊笑。  
「……紳士到我都不好意思了，這連一滴魔力都過不來，是想花多長時間？」  
「你哪裡會不好意思，我盡量快點，…別一直盯著看。」  
舊劍避開他的目光，瞇著眼再輕輕碰了碰他的嘴唇。  
……軟軟的，很舒服。

「嗯，難不成騎士王是故意的？原來如此，想和本王待久一些是吧。」  
「反正今天沒什麼事，慢慢跟你耗整天也成。不必客氣。」他雙眼瞇瞇的說完，一副享受的模樣。

緊接著、紳士的騎士王又是一吻，舌尖稍稍舔進來了些。

/


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -拉鋸戰。

/

那日，舊劍難得見到英雄王換上西裝。  
襯衫扣子開了兩顆露出線條好看的頸子，跟自己平常好好繫著領帶的習慣完全不一樣。  
不過比起領帶，這倨傲的氣質更適合領巾吧。

想著想著就說出口。  
「你這樣真是少見，要打領巾嗎？」  
「不想讓脖子束著就沒用了，騎士王來繫一下？別太緊。」講完就從老地方撈了條寬領帶丟過去，顏色是暗紅底綴了金色絲線。  
舊劍覺得摸起來很輕軟，還有些更細緻的圖樣使得整體異常華麗。看到這種花紋明顯的寬領帶，他只想到源自於英國、不會太正式又優雅的某種領巾打法，但跟自己所在的年代實在差得太遠了。

「欸，我可沒幫人打過，打不好別怪我。…竟然換了西裝，有什麼活動嗎？」  
邊說邊將領帶繞過英雄王裸露的脖子，兩頭在喉結處對了對位置後，打起第一個結。而英雄王微微揚起下巴，覺得絲綢貼著脖子涼涼的。  
「隨意在賭城玩玩，正好，騎士王隨我一起過去。」  
「賭城？…金晃晃的財富流動之地啊，Rider也在嗎？」  
舊劍微微皺了眉，但沒停下手邊動作。

英雄王也皺了眉，覺得這形容也太庸俗了。  
「你講的像是欲望與金錢的聚集處，對本王以外的人而言，那該是滿載刺激與萬念俱灰的場所才是。」  
「太陽的早先幾日就到了，玩得不亦樂乎，本王和他還有賭約。」  
說到這邊，英雄王的音調稍微高亢起來，聽來挺開心的。舊劍則是輕快地回道：  
「想必氣氛很熱鬧，我就不去了。」

「不去？」

騎士王持續輕快的解釋：  
「嗯，我跟他之間有點緊張。總之既然他在，撞上的話可能會掃興、當然也可能不會。」  
掃興的意思是指金字塔砸下來。英雄王大概也想到了，畢竟也不是沒砸過。  
「……擔心壞了本王的興致嗎，好吧，看在你有心的份上就罷了。」  
「太陽的離開後，我會再過來，屆時不許再有推託的理由。」  
雖沒什麼討論空間，但同樣沒什麼強硬的意味。舊劍知道自己被顧慮了。想了想，他把手邊的動作停下。

這樣不好。會一發不可收拾的。

「英雄王。」  
「別吞吞吐吐，有話就說。」  
突然的停止讓英雄王覺得奇怪，不過眼前這傢伙平常就有點不好捉摸了。

「你別慣著我了。」  
聲音平平順順的，臉上帶有一貫溫和的笑意。可英雄王總覺得聽出了無奈。

「為何不能？」  
「我會胡思亂想的。」  
「就是要你胡思亂想，最好想著想著就改變主意。」英雄王不大愉快地回道。  
他有耐心沒錯，但信心就難講了。  
每每舊劍和他打招呼，目光都沒在自己身上停留幾秒；除了偶爾拍開他想亂摸頭髮的手、或被他要求，舊劍沒在床事之外的情況主動碰觸他。  
就連現在，繫結這麼親密的動作，都能小心到不擦過一根頭髮。

舊劍口裡說的欽慕與瞻仰，完全是認真的。

「真是不講理，欸，少為難人好不好。」說著又垂下目光，繼續手裡的動作。  
「本王可是暴君，哪個暴君愛講理了？怎麼，發現自己胡思亂想的對象如此蠻橫，後悔啦？」  
「說什麼啊，能讓我後悔的往事的確存在。但對這件事，即使現在多少有事與願違的感想，也沒有想重新來過的念頭。」沒理會刻意難聽的發言，舊劍選擇好好說明。順道完成手裡最後的步驟，然後往後退一步。

只是一步，也讓人不爽。

「事與願違也不後悔？騎士王真是好膽色，稱讚下這盲目的義無反顧也行的喔。不過若你反悔，本王不就白誇了。哼。」  
「你這樣說，聽起來好像希望我後悔似的。……啊，無論英雄王本意如何，我擅自猜測都是不該，抱歉了。」  
舊劍語氣依然平和，笑容卻僵了點。瞬時英雄王感到哪裡被絞住。

「——只是隨便說說、想逗你一下而已。本王沒那個意思，別放在心上了。」他語氣有點急，話裡摻了絲更波動的情緒，但無人察覺。  
「聽好了，連後悔這詞都不准想。」

「還真只是想逗我？那別用認真的口氣。」  
「是本王輕率了。」

「欸，這結還是不繫比較好。」  
舊劍說完伸手就要拆，卻被按住手腕。  
「繫都繫了，這樣就行。」

「不是說不想讓脖子被束著。」  
「……現下本王樂意。」

/

> 禮裝：黃金與太陽的賭徒。覺得閃閃繫個領巾也挺蘇的，所以……。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -想一起玩。

/

_承前_

幾日後，英雄王如約出現，說太陽的玩夠了已經離開，抓著舊劍的手腕就要走。  
雖然舊劍欸了聲，腳步還是好好跟上，甩了兩下手甩不掉，只好認命地被握住。每跨出一步周遭風景就改變，看來不出幾步就能到達遠在地球另端的賭城了。

英雄王走在他的身前，舊劍只看得到背影。才在想今天這個人好安靜啊我是不是該找點話的時候，帶著威壓又微妙煩躁的聲音出現了。  
「……前幾日，」  
「嗯？」  
「前幾日是逗你玩的，別放在心上。」  
舊劍啞然，心道這話不是當日就說過了。同時感到按在手腕上的那隻手，有點在收緊。

「欸，不懂你在指什麼。」他回，「沒放在心上的事我忘得快，英雄王別介意。」  
語畢，緊扣手腕的力道就鬆了，像是輕輕勾著一般。  
現在的話很容易就能甩開吧。舊劍想著，但一直沒施行。

「哦，即使如此，仍是本王失言，該是給你些補償才是。想要什麼就說，不必顧慮。」  
真是令人熟悉的趾高氣昂。舊劍眨眨眼，莫名的勾起嘴角，覺得英雄王還是這樣囉唆些好。

「嗯…雖然很誘人，但一時之間沒什麼想法。」  
「真是的，竟對我的財寶無欲無求至此，再貪婪些如何。」說著就把舊劍拉到身側，意有所指地用眼尾瞄了一眼。  
「憑著本王對你的寬容，想要什麼都是可行的，再過分的要求都會好好地滿足。這可是難得的殊榮哪。」  
「…平常沒圖你什麼，現在突然要想當然想不到。除非隨便塘塞，但這很失禮吧。」面對強買強賣，舊劍明顯在傷腦筋。

「不許隨便，好好想。」  
「既然要人好好想，就別催了，先保留好不好。」  
「騎士王真是喜歡討價還價，是想拒絕嗎？」英雄王不耐的說。同時體內有種陌生的情緒，很久之後才知道那叫氣餒。

「欸？不是不是！哪裡是拒絕，就是要些時間來想而已，你到底怎麼理解的。」被逼得有些慌的舊劍，掙扎地叫著。  
「這事好好放在心上，別賴掉。」  
「…你好囉唆。」  
「騎士王！」  
x

說著說著賭城已經到了，黑夜被映得如散落珠寶的洞窟，璀璨同天上的星月亮眼。  
舊劍並不習慣這種場合，不習慣不代表他毫無興趣，沒等英雄王長篇大論就逕自找了單人就能玩的機台坐下。

「竟然挑這種小孩子玩意兒。」  
「嗯，如此說來，不就代表你也玩過這種小孩玩意了。」  
舊劍頭也沒抬就回話，英雄王抽了抽嘴角。  
「跟本王走。」  
「去哪？不跟你賭喔，光想就不好玩。」收拾了贏得的籌碼，舊劍跟著英雄王穿梭在人群中。  
有各種細微的人工合成氣味和在一起。禮節讓他沒有任何表示，腳步卻更跟緊了些。

「賭博對我只是將財富從左手換到右手，毫無樂趣可言。但周遭的注目禮的確令人暢快，偶爾有可敬的對手出現時，也有些許驚喜。」  
英雄王瞥著周遭歡騰的賭桌，籌碼推起的清脆聲不絕於耳。  
「現在嘛，騎士王賭給我看就成。」

「欸？能說明白點嗎。」  
英雄王停下腳步，勾開賭桌旁的椅子，將他拉上去：「本王想看你玩。」  
「是要你說明，不是要你拿我尋開心。」  
x

「唔，押紅或黑啊…。」  
「押單雙數或單押數字也行，要不要本王借你點籌碼。」  
「不了，先押顏色就好，我慢慢玩。…沒玩過當然要點時間習慣，誰像你被金錢詛咒能隨意大手大腳。」  
英雄王嘟囔了聲無聊，雖然小聲但舊劍有聽見。  
「嫌無聊就別坐在這，自己找樂子去。」舊劍嘀咕回去。  
這下英雄王沒說話了，撐著頭坐在旁邊。

「看賭桌啊，盯著我做什麼。」押了幾把後，舊劍終於忍不住說出口。  
「就說了賭桌對本王而言沒多少樂趣，看你比較好。」  
「少開玩笑了。」  
這口吻漫不經心的，壓根沒有要接話的意思。英雄王也沒在意，直接遞了杯子過去。  
「場內提供的酒還行，喝嗎？」  
舊劍沒有接過，偏頭去含了一口。  
「是不錯，但對酒的口味已經被你養刁了。」  
「真老實，這句本王愛聽。」  
英雄王笑了起來，甚至覺得這些只是還行的酒變好喝了。

再押了幾把後，英雄王叫了些食物，都是些重質不重量的精緻鹹點，全部是一口大小、安著根小叉子方便食用。舊劍的雙眼快速在盤子上掃過一圈，這被食物勾走的模樣真是……。  
「要不要吃點？雖然讓騎士王吃飽不大可能。」  
「我曉得這場合是吃氣氛的。唔、看上去都很不錯。」  
英雄王沒把盤子遞上，逕自挾起叉柄，一副本王餵你的表現。舊劍看也沒看張口就咬，一邊吃一邊押紅押黑。  
最後一個鹹點英雄王挑掉叉子，手指沾上了食物的汁液，直接餵過去。這回舊劍瞄了一眼，依然張嘴接過。

「舔乾淨點。」  
帶著些欺負人的心情，紅眼的王這樣說。

舊劍若有所思的看看他。之後、熱熱的舌尖在他指尖磨了一圈，軟軟濕濕的。

某些強烈的騷動湧上來。

「你啊，一直這樣多好。」  
英雄王搓了搓手指，舌頭的觸感還在手上，搞得他現在很想接吻。

「好在哪啊，先去洗手如何，我在想這把要押紅還黑…。」  
「別想了，就是給你什麼接什麼，平常也這樣對本王不就得了。押紅。」  
「你這樣講，押黑不就輸慘了。」舊劍無奈地看著賭桌，好像押顏色比閒聊更要緊。

不知道是因焦躁還是什麼，一股不被當回事的憤怒浮出——有種被敷衍的錯覺，…不對，這是在被避開某個話題。  
「本王一直在等你順服，或等你認輸。」

「……到底還讓不讓人玩啊。」舊劍失笑。  
「既然英雄王這麼有主意，就接手吧。我去旁邊等。」說完就撈了一部分的籌碼離開賭桌。留下為數不少在桌上。

那副毫無餘地的乾脆模樣，惹得英雄王非常非常不愉快。  
「全部押紅。」他揚聲道。

都已經不愉快了，至少不能輸。

/


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -真心話大冒險。

/

_承前(大概)_

「…別一吵架就找本王撒氣。」賢王吉爾伽美什一看到英雄王走進來，就把棋盤撤了。  
「誰吵架啦，幼稚。連盤棋都不給下。」說著就隨便找了地方坐下，還順便自己拿了棋盤出來擺好。

「給你點忠告，聽完就離開。」  
英雄王看過去一眼，逕自開始擺弄棋盤，完全沒打算要走的模樣。  
賢王不懂另一個自己怎麼如此厚臉皮。他煩躁又認份的開口：  
「弓階的，你都說得出得不到才美麗這種話了，多體會幾次也無妨吧，保持現狀如何。」  
英雄王不屑地哼道：  
「沒想到會在自己口中聽到這軟弱的念頭，維持安寧不過愚行，不開創未來堪比螻蟻虛度時光。」

……能強詞奪理到這程度也實在…，真不愧是我。賢王在內心感嘆了一番。  
「你都這樣說了，就別在這虛度光陰了，快去開創未來哪。還是說是怕沒有未來？」語畢，他打了個響指，房門唰一聲地打開，充當逐客令。  
被驅趕的另一名王揚了揚下巴，安了個精緻的畫框在桌上。  
「術階的，要不這樣吧，你就把得不到才美麗這話裱框，然後妝點在房裡最顯眼的位置，好日日夜夜端著酒杯去緬懷自己的無能。落成時弄個剪綵大典，本王會協同恩奇都一起去給你添些光彩的。」

「…異界的騎士王沒嫌過你囉唆嗎？」  
終究忍不住指名道姓了。賢王不禁在想那個騎士王脾氣究竟有多好。  
在英雄王發難前，他眼明手快地潑了東西過去。  
「這個詛咒很適合你。」  
x

「嗯？看起來也不像愛迪生啊。」  
「偷生的吧！」  
「別亂講。」  
「至少毛色完全不同。」  
「講得好像毛色類似的話就是了…。」

一群從者圍著某樣東西，七嘴八舌地講一堆不著邊際的話，路過的舊劍不經意也停下腳步看了幾眼。

「抱歉，看大家聚在這裡，是發生什麼事了嗎？」  
大家指指中央，有獅子。  
具體一點，是獅子的幼獸，頭抬得高高的，杏仁狀的大眼半瞇，完全不理會周遭很是鎮定。毛色比常見的棕色更淡了些，有點像金色。

小獅子看見舊劍，突然三步並作兩步衝過去。舊劍趕忙彎下腰，讓小動物撞進懷中。整隻熱熱軟軟的，爪子有些勾上他的衣服。

「啊啊，那就麻煩照顧了！」  
「搞不好是奇美拉幼獸，大一點就長出羊頭哈哈哈。」  
「看來牠喜歡男的父親大人，剛剛誰也不理。」  
「目前感覺不出來是不是從者，記得餵飯，有消息再通知你。辛苦囉，亞瑟。」

「欸？等等！」  
x

「嗯…總之，先吃飯吧。」  
「雖然應該餵生肉，但你好像不大領情，熟的如何？」  
舊劍將龍肉烤到五分熟，稍微放涼切小塊後推過去，幼獅聞了聞沒咬。  
舊劍偏著腦袋拿了一塊送到小動物嘴邊：「吃嗎？」  
這下才低頭吃起來，舌頭舔在手上刺刺的。之後一塊塊都拿在手上餵，吃一吃後便趴在他膝上打著呵欠，舊劍伸手摸了幾下背，熱呼呼軟綿綿的，耳朵圓圓小小，還輕輕擺動著。

之後幾乎同進同出，應該說這頭幼獅總跟著他。原本貝德維爾想照顧，結果被凶了；別人餵的飯也不吃，不過這邊的騎士王倒是有成功摸到幾下。  
一開始帶回房間時還有點擔心會不會搞破壞，但幾乎都在床上打滾或睡覺，沒見牠弄壞什麼東西，頂多特別喜歡盯著英雄王給他的玫瑰，讓他緊張得差點把花收起來。出房門後，要嘛趴在他肩上，不然就由他抱著，很少自己走。

「你很有威嚴耶，不吵不鬧的，在獅群裡的話，應該能成為王吧。」  
舊劍躺在床上，而幼獅趴在他身邊，彷彿聽懂是個誇獎地甩了甩尾巴，一副理所當然的模樣。舊劍笑笑地揉揉牠的背跟下巴，可能因為是幼獸，獸毛很是細軟。

「那個，你會待多久呢，他應該喜歡獅子吧。」  
「啊，我說的那個人現在不在，可能出任務去了。」  
小動物杏仁型的眼珠轉啊轉的，像是在聽他說話。  
「才幾天沒見到人就一直念著，還蠻丟臉的，這樣不行啊…。你的同伴會不會也在想你？」  
突然手指被啃了，沒出血只有點印子，接著罪魁禍首就鑽到他胸口窩著。一陣很舒服的溫暖，小動物都像個火爐似的。他蹭著幼獅的頭頂和軟軟的耳朵繼續說。

「是床不夠舒服嗎？的確沒有他房間好躺……欸我在說什麼。」舊劍捂著臉悶了幾句。  
「你的毛色跟他有點像，他的頭髮再淺一點吧，非常好看的顏色。…雖然說蘇美時代的神靈清一色都是金髮，但就是特別引人注目。眼睛也是漂亮深邃的紅，不過看太久我會緊張。…很沒出息吧。」  
「之前又惹他不高興，只不過被他逼個一兩下，也是我太沈不住氣了。……逃開話題實在很失禮。」  
「平常他就一副嫌無聊的模樣，不過對看透太多的人而言，無聊也是必然的吧。所以啊，要讓他開心真的好難，有時覺得根本做不來，還是遠遠看著就好……、」  
「欸欸！把爪子收起來，不是才剪過！」  
感到懷中有一點點痛，舊劍慌忙地把小動物抱起來，捏捏那厚軟的肉掌。

「其他件要咬要抓都沒關係，這件不行。」  
「啊…也不是沒關係，總之這件不行。你應該聽得懂吧？聽話，乖孩子。」  
幼獅發出些嗚嗚的聲音，聽起來有些委屈。舊劍半靠著床頭坐著，將小動物放在肚子上，手指輕輕梳著那一點點的鬃毛，再順著摸上背。  
雖然還是幼獸，但筋骨已經出來了，應該會長得很好吧。  
幼獅好像很享受撫摸似的，大大地打了呵欠，眼睛已經半瞇著了。

「你頭上這撮好像小皇冠喔。」舊劍眼角彎彎地笑著，手上又偷抓了一下。  
「欸，你常盯著的花和這件衣服都是他給的。真的弄壞的話，我會生氣喔。」  
聲音很輕很溫和，同時萬分認真。

幼獅突然踏上他的胸口，拉長脖子用濕濕的鼻子蹭了蹭他的臉，之後用粗粗刺刺的舌頭舔他的嘴唇。  
雖然這頭幼獸老跟著他沒錯，但這幾天來頂多用頭蹭或舔舔手，一時間的親暱讓舊劍嚇了一跳。  
再之後，幼獅跳下床，趾高氣昂的甩著尾巴走到門邊，轉頭對他吼了一聲，就不知怎麼推開門跑了。

「嗯？」  
那聲吼叫莫名聽起來像蠢貨。  
x

當晚才剛關燈，有人就正大光明地來夜襲。

舊劍靠著床頭坐起。  
「欸，英雄王什麼時候回來的？」  
「剛回來，怕你太想本王，就直接過來了。」夜襲的王者一如往常地自說自話，邊說邊跨上去。

「受寵若驚啊，…是挺想你的沒錯。」  
「真難得，怎麼今天如此老實。」  
「我哪時候不老實了，至多不問不招而已。」舊劍笑著說，同時眼神在英雄王身上掃了好幾眼。被看的人也不在意，輕輕勾起舊劍的下巴說教。  
「知情不報的隱瞞也算不老實的一種，騎士王。有什麼想對本王說的嗎？」

「…之前在賭場，還是掃你興了。抱歉。」  
「你沒理由道歉，我不介意。」英雄王邊說邊揉了舊劍的耳朵，又往後一些摸了有些亂糟糟的頭髮。意外的舊劍沒有推開他的手，瞇起的眼也沒對上他的目光，但嘴角很高興似的在笑。

瞬間，心裡好像什麼在發癢。  
英雄王知道這是什麼情緒，但從來沒有領教過。所以他不確定。  
他們之間的問題是什麼呢。他向來能把問題看得透徹的。

「騎士王，本王不逼你。」他說著，手上繼續摸摸揉揉。語氣不容分說地慎重。  
「但會在想問的時間問，可能很久、可能近期，無論如何，都不許逃也不許躲。明白嗎？」

舊劍揚起眼，欲言又止後，無奈道：  
「你這偏袒有點太偏了，不好吧。」  
「還沒回答本王，別轉移話題。」  
紅眼直勾勾的對上來，舊劍有點心慌。被盯著就是會緊張嘛。  
「……明白了。」  
「要好好答應。」  
「不逃也不躲，我答應你。」

這回覆終於讓英雄王感到滿意。  
「很好，省著還得拿刀架著你。」  
「那個，有話好好說就是了，別動粗。」  
「誰叫騎士王軟硬不吃。」  
「你給什麼我都吃的。」  
才說完，英雄王就親上來。先是嘴唇，然後舌頭，最後是口裡的氣味。掃在皮膚上的呼息融上體溫，呼吸短促地讓心臟鐘鼓般地在敲。大腦裡傳來轟鳴。  
舌尖軟軟膩膩的嚐起來很舒服，光一個親吻就把他撩得滿身燥熱。

快窒息時才被放開，他半瞇的眼看見英雄王上翹的嘴角。潤潤的帶著他們的唾液。

「還吃嗎？」  
「就看英雄王給不給了。」  
「你啊，行為和說法最好一致。」  
在親吻時，舊劍的手已經抱上英雄王的腰，甚至從衣襬下鑽了進去。背脊摸起來有點濕濕的。之後會更濕吧。

「別跟我計較嘛…。」  
x

隔天，看見刻意晃到自己面前的英雄王，賢王不免嘀咕了幾句。

「太快了……你該不會是去找梅林之類的解咒吧。」雖然不覺得英雄王會拉下臉，但也不無可能。  
英雄王斜眼哼了聲：「哪裡需要。怎麼，羨慕嗎？」

就是個單純到不行的詛咒。  
只要對受詛咒者本人投射足夠的情感就能解除。在過去，是為了比較誰付出的感情更豐沛而設計出來的——無聊的、不值一提的咒術。

雖說很多時候，越單純也就越困難。  
英雄王自己也沒料到，舊劍會抓著隻小動物絮絮叨叨，還三句不離他。  
搞得解除後，也沒想要去找賢王麻煩，逕自往舊劍房間去。

他知道自己正在被某種情緒操控。但是他甘願。

/


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -再來一次。

/

糾纏不休的…。  
他明明沒有動，舊劍也沒有，身體裡的動靜卻彷彿抽得要崩壞一般。那根硬梆梆的粗物頂著深處，整根連底部都和他緊緊密合。  
英雄王仰著脖子，連背脊都微微朝後仰去，手臂繃直地按著床鋪，渾身佈滿薄汗。舊劍扶著他的腰，微微將他往後推一些、又往前拉，像是故意要從他的內側擠出些難堪的聲音；越是這樣動作，內側就越不聽使喚地抽緊，甚至感到疼痛。  
明明煎熬到很痛苦，卻又這麼舒服。

他和舊劍床事的時間逐漸拖長，長到獲取魔力這件事都顯得可笑。  
先是勾勾頭髮，吸吮嘴唇、舔咬舌頭，口裡充滿濕濕的氣味後，下面差不多開始漫上黏糊糊的熱潮，腿間也磨蹭出了形狀。  
最令他愉快的是，舊劍動情的眼神和主動的碰觸。先是避開他的目光，之後會偷偷用眼角瞄著他的反應，手一點一點纏上來輕觸背，摸著摸著就撩開他的衣襬，更直接的撫摸他的腰和脊椎、和更下去的地方。  
被熱熱的手指揉開時，都能感到自己裡面濕潤潤的，越被揉著越能感到一陣滑膩，這種挑弄帶來的難耐令人不悅。自己總在這時發出些催促的詞語，直到舊劍的性器噗滋噗滋擠進來後，難耐才轉成了渴望。

嗯。他喜歡舊劍插入的角度，彷彿很了解他似的直接浸潤到深處，又撐又滿。  
他也喜歡這個平時溫溫涼涼、還算順從又不大聽話的騎士王——做愛起來卻幾乎甜膩又熱情。  
舊劍摸他的手勢很溫柔，扣壓他的腰的力道卻厚顏無恥；看向他的目光像在細數他每一道呼吸，一旦氣息急起來，就會露出滿足的笑意。  
在意他在意到如此，實在太纏人了。  
偶爾會覺得這個人、這個騎士王，得不到就得不到，若已極盡所能地享樂，以眼神以體溫以氣味濕漉漉地盡情交融，那也沒什麼遺憾可言吧。  
但要做到什麼程度才能了無遺憾？

——該死的動作變大了…。  
裡頭不斷收緊卻又被捅被鑽的，英雄王扭著身體掙扎，但又主動迎合上去，某些地方反覆彈跳著。  
相撞的聲音大到令人臉紅。交合處已經能感到潤潤的觸感，每次抽離時都有體液一起被帶出來，撞入時又堆積在穴口，反反覆覆搞得舊劍擺動的下腹也沾上這些滑膩的水氣，大腿、股間都濕成一片。體內體外都被濕氣熱氣攪成一團。  
還差一點什麼的焦慮快轉為憤怒。  
空氣被他們逐漸的激烈給震盪，各種體液的味道厚重到露骨。太多慌亂的喘息一聲一聲在堆疊，四肢繃得緊緊的，背脊、腰腹、相連的地方更是激起讓人要暈死的快樂。

「忍不住啦？」  
英雄王啞著聲音問，只得到舊劍含糊不清的回應。  
這壓抑至極的呻吟很悅耳，舊劍是真的在他身上感到舒服，無論眼神、呼吸，下流的擺腰或勃發的硬度，都充滿對他的渴望。

當自己黏滑滑的體液噴濺而出的同時，英雄王感到一陣眩目的耳鳴，那熱燙的性器在他體內顫抖，搭載著濃稠的魔力一股股地灌入深處。溫和又龐大的力量，把他每一處都被塞得滿滿的。雙手硬是撐著床，腰啊腿的都還在打顫。舒服到全身差點癱了。  
舊劍精疲力竭地摟住他，動作很輕，半喘著在抽氣。交融過後的潮濕氣味讓英雄王覺得非常誘人，比他所擁有的媚藥都還性感。

遺憾和慾望這種事，果然都很難澆熄。

「騎士王。」  
「嗯？」  
「抓好了。」  
「欸？」

也不管舊劍有沒有反應過來，英雄王放開撐著床鋪的雙手，直接往後倒去。舊劍慌忙地想抱緊他，卻只來得及和他一同倒下。看起來就像舊劍壓上去一般。

「這是做什麼啊？」  
還緊緊相繫的緣故，舊劍有點吃痛，虛浮的語氣不免有些無奈。  
英雄王沒回話，只抬起腿，夾上舊劍汗濕而有力的腰，意有所指地蹭了蹭。  
「你、」  
「再來一次吧，騎士王。」說著就伸手扯過舊劍的領子，親咬那張還想說話的嘴。

「別說辦不到。」

/


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -要公平！

/

「在吃獨食啊，騎士王。」  
「……都被你看到了，一塊吃嗎？」  
認份地擺了一個請的手勢，英雄王嘴角翹了一下，直接坐到舊劍身邊。沒拿盤子內的，而是抓上舊劍的手、張口就咬上那吃到一半的。  
「欸，自己動手啦。」  
「本王哪裡不是自己動手了。」  
「自己動手拿，少搶我的。」  
舊劍指指桌上的盤子，紅眼的王嘀咕了句小氣，之後又咬了口舊劍手裡的那份。

接著在舊劍抱怨前拋出其他話題，反正只是吃好玩而已。  
「聽說有東西想給本王瞧瞧？允許你的上貢。」  
「嗯？喔，是獅子的幼獸，雖然還小但挺穩重的，毛色也很漂亮。我照顧了幾天，沒想到在你回來的當日跑走了，整個迦勒底都找不著。」  
「連隻幼獸都看不緊？真沒用。」  
「牠蠻黏人的，平常不是掛在我身上就是在房裡睡覺，說走就走讓人有點措手不及。」舊劍語氣稍微落寞了些，手上拿食物的動作倒是沒停下。

「怎麼，想念牠？要不弄隻通人性的小動物陪你玩玩。」  
「多謝英雄王的好意，考慮我連隻幼獸都看不好，還是別了，對吧。」  
英雄王小小的嘖了聲，「也只是沒看緊，養的油光水滑不是。」  
「才幾天，怎麼就油光水滑了。」  
「聽說只親近你，其他人餵就不吃。」  
「不曉得怎會這樣。貝德維爾卿想餵卻差點被咬，搞得那幾天要餵牠時，我都有點兢兢業業的。」舊劍說。面上嘿嘿笑著。被視為唯一的親近對象，心裡還是有點得意。

「本王不咬人的，你大可放心。」  
「不懂你的意思，一般都不咬人的吧。」  
「騎士王，你是真聽不懂還是裝傻。」  
「唔，都有。」  
回答來得太快，英雄王愣了愣。  
舊劍眨眨眼，安安靜靜地解決掉手裡的食物，才開口：  
「我不怎麼擅長面對你，很多時候會不好意思。英雄王稍微睜一只眼閉一只眼可以嗎。」語氣溫溫的，像在打商量、更像安撫。  
英雄王看著舊劍。這張臉清朗又有稜角，眼尾天生帶笑似的容易給人好感。  
看著看著心底卻煩起來。本人貌似毫無自覺，心思卻稱得上狡猾，雖然不說謊，但不到退無可退的地步，也絕不坦承，老避重就輕顧左右而言他。就是誠實而不老實。

「對你夠寬容了。」按住舊劍的手腕，阻止那想拿食物的意圖。「不擅長面對本王，怎麼不乾脆交給其他人面對。」  
「又不是物品，什麼交不交的。」  
「是的話就交了嗎。」他又問。  
「……。」這回舊劍真的皺眉了，不動聲色地撥開安在腕上的手。沒理會他開始不悅的臉色，繼續吃起來。一口一口吃得相當好看。

兩個人目光對上了幾次。舊劍眼珠轉來轉去的，最後撕了一小塊，送到他嘴邊。  
「別咬喔。」聲音無奈而溫柔。

這種在意又裝不經意的反應，讓英雄王的情緒一口氣沒了。  
之後舊劍慢條斯理地吃著剩下的幾份，偶爾餵他幾口，偶爾隨意說些話，彷彿方才的波瀾都是假的。

英雄王感到自己也真是的。老想讓這不老實的傢伙，多說些或做些自己想聽的話、想看的舉動。  
好像多積累些什麼，之後勝算便更多些。

/


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -慣例的溫泉。

/

令人驚愕的爬塔活動。  
雖說是百重塔，但有人老被派出，有人就是納涼閒閒體驗個一兩層。  
溫泉不小，某個角落就是不斷輪流的幾個人，例如雙眼已失去光采甚至靈魂的軍師大人，以及頭髮因濕氣導致更毛躁像顆爆炸毛球的花之魔術師。再偏一些，有散發生人勿近氣息的英雄王。

英雄王雙手向後擱在池邊，頭垂著、髮梢一點一點在滴水，腦袋完全放空，連酒都沒心思喝。  
這種爬一層魔力就彷彿被抽空的疲勞感，必須泡溫泉才能恢復的機制看似有趣，實則就是個惡劣玩笑，當重複泡到第三第四次後，開始對溫泉深惡痛絕。

「欸，怎麼回事。」

熟悉的聲音，可英雄王懶著理會。  
接著腦袋被向後掰，瀏海也被梳開，而舊劍的大臉出現在上方。

「還以為你泡暈了，閉眼一下。」

舊劍說著，摺好小毛巾蓋在他眼睛上，瞬間覺得涼爽多了，英雄王呼出一口氣。

「是泡幾次啦你。」舊劍皺著眉，魔力一直被強制抽空進而讓整個人進入疲勞的感覺很糟，每名從者都知道。而英雄王終於開口了。  
「沒在算…要不是二三流從者這麼多，哪需要本王不斷出場…。」  
「表示御主有困難時，認為只有你才能解決啊。」  
「少給本王戴高帽子，我已經開始討厭溫泉了。隔壁那兩個應該患上溫泉恐懼症了吧，…值得同情。」

「唔嗯，他們的確一直兩點一線…。」  
「……無趣的祭典！」

英雄王仰著頸子的關係，聲音都是些氣聲，配上溫泉的熱氣，更朦朧了些。嘴唇倒是潤潤亮亮的。舊劍多看了幾眼，最後俯下身，咬上那看起來很好吃的嘴唇，把舌頭和魔力一併送過去，口腔比平時感受得更熱。  
雙唇分開時，英雄王拿下覆在臉上的毛巾，看向有些坐立不安的騎士王。伸手就勾住舊劍的衣領，將他拽進溫泉。

「我還要。」英雄王直接開口了。  
瞬間騎士王滿臉通紅，左看右看雖然泡著的從者都一臉空靈沒人注意他。  
唔唔嗯嗯了幾秒後說：「換個比較沒人的地方好嗎？」  
x

之後他們在一處岩石後親著。  
英雄王跨在他身上、貪婪地咬著他的舌頭，手死死扣住他的腦袋不讓他有一點逃的機會。舊劍覺得溫泉的蒸氣讓他有些發昏，特別是呼吸不能自理的現在，只能解開領帶和釦子，尋求一點點的舒適。

「哈、哈啊…，再來…。」  
英雄王粗喘著氣，分開片刻後又纏上，沒有任何餘地、粗魯地向他索求。  
口裡攪動的濕熱比溫泉更讓人意志朦朧，每一次的吸吮都讓黏膜和唾液摩擦出水聲，聽在耳裡會覺得這根本不是自己發出的聲音，羞恥感讓舊劍很想逃。但英雄王的嘴唇濕濕軟軟的，親著親著非常舒服彷彿要化開，讓他忍不住想繼續糾纏下去。  
手勾上英雄王的腰背，指尖無力地刮著，繃緊的皮膚底下一震一震，是紊亂的鼓譟。喘息嗯嗯啊啊的開始黏膩，兩副軀體幾乎是相貼著，肌膚的觸感很熟悉，腿間摩擦的動作也是。兩方有點在動著腰了，離淪陷不遠。

「等、等等…再下去有點不妙…！」  
「哦，本王不介意在這裡。」  
英雄王說完後，腰又蹭了一下。

「可是我介意。」舊劍慌忙地說。而英雄王瞇著眼，一臉不打算聽進去，擺了個你別掃興的態度。  
「我介意你可能被看到，…聲音被聽到也…、」由於找不到合適的措辭，舊劍講得支離破碎。不過確實讓英雄王換了個表情。

「騎士王真是可愛。」  
「欸？」  
英雄王輕輕咬了他的嘴唇，有點玩鬧似的、沒什麼侵略感的咬法。

「呵，恢復得差不多了，塔攻頂後記得去本王房間候著。」  
「現在好好休息，之後絕對榨乾你。」  
講了些下流話的英雄王大笑，順道揉了揉舊劍瞥開目光的臉。  
x

攻頂前的休息時間，很閒的從者幾乎佔據了桌球間，一臉生無可戀的從者則是佔據按摩椅或桑拿。

舊劍閒到在比較哪罐咖啡牛奶好喝，一邊在想這不就拿鐵嗎。之後在外頭找了個沒人的地方坐下，覺得四周的風景好像更適合綠茶或清酒。  
發著呆時，有手從後面抱上來，還帶著一絲溫泉的氣息。

「你在這裡啊，讓本王好找。」  
聲音聽起來挺累的，也是，溫泉說好聽是恢復疲勞，但精神層面的疲憊只能靠自己。  
「…雖然幫助不大，但…要親嗎？」舊劍小聲地問，這已經費掉他很大的勇氣了。而肩膀上的頭點了一下。  
之後舊劍偏過腦袋，英雄王正好抬起眼。在避開目光後，舊劍主動吻上去。  
舊劍的親吻就是這樣，慢慢磨蹭著慢慢舔著，舌頭和嘴唇的力道都很輕，為此、能流進來的魔力不多，涓涓細流的感覺。但對累到什麼都不想做的英雄王來說，反而剛好，溫溫和和的很舒服。

嗯…，整個人舒服多了。

「你吃了什麼？嚐起來甜甜的。」  
親完後的英雄王，舔了舔嘴唇這樣問。  
「……咖啡牛奶。」舊劍嘟囔著。  
「哼，什麼小孩子玩意兒。」  
「欸，可是挺好喝的。」  
「本王知道，剛剛都嚐到了。」

/


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -口嫌體正直

/

會念念不忘的。  
舊劍掬了冷水潑臉，還在發熱的皮膚終於降溫。身上還有英雄王汗水和體液的味道，尤其下腹處濕濕地染了一片。  
這個味道光聞就足以令他意識鬆懈，才清明的腦袋逐漸被熱呼呼的交纏和喘聲佔據。

那個傢伙實在太…下流了。只是親吻，卻總要他張嘴，先是輕咬嘴唇、變得濕黏後就開始深入，會仔仔細細地舔著他的舌頭，一邊帶著笑意一邊吻他。  
自己老是抓不準呼吸的時機，氣息斷斷續續地任著英雄王玩弄，口腔裡不斷有濕濕的吸吮聲，直接盪在體內感覺好奇怪。  
之後氣息總會莫名糾在一起，明明胸腔裡有好幾道喘不出的熱氣，卻暈乎乎地覺得很舒服。根本像在享受服務似的。

親密之間，英雄王總是很主動，主動到他偶爾會懷疑自己是不是太拘謹了。

每每撫摸英雄王的身體，舊劍都重新體會何謂緊張。細緻又結實，為他擴開的內側則濕潤又溫暖。  
插入時總能感受到英雄王收緊的呼吸，絞一下絞一下地在折磨他，直到呼吸鬆開的瞬間，才能夠全數推入。那圈軟肉緊緊地纏住他，之後會因不斷被他頂入的緣故而變得紅腫，做到最後總會微微發脹。  
裡頭很舒服，比英雄王親他親到閃神都還要舒服，整根性器陷入深處不停感受另一副身體的脈動，好幾次好幾次都被緊緊夾住。  
硬梆梆的自己和柔軟顫動的肉壁，搞得舊劍不敢輕舉妄動，好像胡亂撞擊就會讓這個人受傷。裡頭這麼軟，當然要好好磨著蹭著。一面輕輕動腰一面抬眼看向一言不發的王者，有汗的味道，和細細的抽氣聲。這一點點的反應，讓舊劍片刻之間就陷了進去。

想要滿足這個人，想讓英雄王的目光從清亮到濕潤，自從容到混濁。想看這個人，失態地叫出來射出來流出來，摸起來要濕答答而下面要黏糊糊。欸，但又有點捨不得。  
抵著深處磨著碾著，被他撐開的褶皺處，開始擠出黏稠交錯的液體，熱熱滑滑的沾上他。

「…有個味道。」  
「什麼？」英雄王的胸腹都正在輕顫，呼吸明顯不順卻還是接了他的話。  
舊劍圈緊這滿是汗水的背脊，額頭抵上肩窩小小聲地說：  
「有個好好聞的味道在你身上…而且越來越濃。」  
英雄王嘴上沒回應，體內倒是將他咬得更緊，一抽一顫的。這反應把舊劍的衝動堆得更高，顧不得被絞緊的刺激、他抬腰向上頂著，同時壓下英雄王的身體，讓英雄王只能更深更深地吃進他焦躁的情緒。  
要多麼柔軟濕潤的地方才能承擔他逐漸粗暴的舉動。

很熱，很痛，又很舒服。  
腦袋太輕易就變成一片混亂。

當背部被緊抓得越來越痛、呼吸亂到不知道是誰在喘、而下腹最深處熱得要滿溢時——就是理智盡毀的信號。

之後不能呼吸、不能移動。  
英雄王失神地在他身上打顫，彼此的腹部和衣服都沾上噴濺的濃稠體液。  
x

回到房間後，舊劍有些心虛地抱緊自己的襯衫，心臟一直撲通撲通跳著。

下次染上這氣味會是什麼時間。  
幾乎是羞恥地想著，又無法阻止自己這樣想。

/


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一進一退。

/

「騎士王今天沒安排對吧。」心血來潮的國王大人這樣說。  
舊劍擺出一個欸的表情，心道又想做什麼。  
「該換上個有興致的表情才是啊，本王可是打算跟你說些烏魯克的事蹟呢。」  
沒來得及跑，就被抓著手腕坐下了。交誼廳的一角，不知何時被妝點過了，有地毯有靠枕有矮桌。舊劍嘆了句真是奢華。

「哪奢華了，嗯…既然如此，騎士王就更該聽本王談談過去了。聽了就曉得，要呈現符合本王的榮華，是需要多少東西來堆砌。」  
「比起空間、更深一層的問題是氣氛吧，這時代雖不到死氣沉沉、但也沒多少積極的跡象，整肅一番或許也不錯。」英雄王說道，並環視著交誼廳的玻璃窗，似乎看向更遠之處。  
舊劍順著同樣方向看去，無奈道：「不管是不是玩笑話，御主聽到這話會嚇傻的。」  
「哦，是不是玩笑，就要看本王的心情而定了。」接著壞笑了幾聲。

多半是認真的吧。舊劍想。

英雄王伸了下懶腰，舒舒服服地坐在自己打造的小天地。雙腿隨意又隨性地翹著，嘴角要笑不笑的，背部是腥紅色的靠枕，襯得一身白衣更加醒目。  
這樣的人，即使一言不發，也散發出強烈的存在感。舊劍感到自己的目光，輕易被擾亂了。  
x

大概是出於對神靈的厭惡，英雄王很隨便提了一下自己的出身，接著便是順從自我、掠奪想掠奪的，例如財富與土地、人類與其之可能性。過程可謂獨裁暴政、極致奢靡傲慢。

「……英雄王和我完全相反呢。」舊劍插了句。  
「無人能與本王相同，騎士王。」  
「欸，我不是這個意思。你繼續。」  
「之後挑個時間，好好說給本王聽聽。」  
拋下這句後，話題回到過去。講到打倒了群湧的魔物之時，語氣懷念了起來。  
然後發現什麼般的偏過頭。  
「哦，正巧講到與你一同擊退惡獸，沒有一絲無聊的時刻。」  
「惡獸啊……那個時代莫名得多，人類反而才是數量稀少的存在呢。」一個空靈卻踏實的聲音。恩奇都也偏過頭應了句，和舊劍打了招呼後，坐了下來。

舊劍笑著眨眼，繼續靜靜聽著。  
從他們言談之中，知曉那時代的土地之遼闊，大到能讓他們盡情奔馳直到力竭，知曉他們的共戰與諸神賦予的任務，與反叛眾神後的下場——偏離最初的使命。  
不要說離現在太遙遠，單就自己的時代而言，也是離得太遠了。  
看著英雄王那難得靈動高亢的表情和語氣，覺得真是，神話一般的傳說。  
而神話的舞台上沒有他，一個他進不了的世界。越聽越有種模糊的焦躁。

講到某個段落時，恩奇都揚手插了句，「聊聊過去挺愉快的，另個吉爾都不跟我說話。可惜還有點事，之後再敘吧。」  
「你還是一樣掃興。」英雄王嗤笑著。  
「我可是半途加入的，已經待得比預期久了。」說著就站起來，撫平衣著上的皺著。  
同時舊劍開了口：「欸，我想去弄點吃的，英雄王要什麼嗎？」  
「快去快回。」  
x

「嗯，是叫亞瑟對嗎，弄點吃的應該是藉口？只是想離開對不對。」稍微遠離交誼廳後，綠髮的人這樣問，卻不是疑問。  
舊劍尷尬的啊了一聲。雖不中亦不遠。  
「我坐下聊了一陣子後，你才冒出那點念頭。吉爾應該沒發現。」  
「所以你才提出離席嗎？那個、不用特別關照我的。」  
「我是關照吉爾。若亞瑟覺得被關照到，那是順便。」  
恩奇都淡然一笑。然後偏頭看向他，眼睛瞇細了像在感受什麼一樣。

「率領眾騎士的王哪……無論哪位，都有點森林和湖水的味道，不過你給我的感覺、比這邊的騎士王更好。」  
「你應該是個相當博愛友善的人吧，同時也挺自私自利的，嗯，這能並存、不衝突。……所以再怎麼親密，都會有隔閡。」  
那雙平靜的眼邊打量他、邊毫不避諱地評判他。

舊劍感到被冒犯了，又知道對方沒有這個意思。只好輕描淡寫地回：  
「這話有點難懂呢，我不大明白。」  
「人心向來難懂，我已觀察人類那麼長的時光、和成千上萬的人不斷交談，與其說一知半解了、不如說至多一星半點。」恩奇都按按左胸。  
「要好好聽他說完哦。」之後便輕輕踏步而去。  
x

在廚房挑三揀四，回到交誼廳時，不免被英雄王抱怨了句：  
「這麼慢。本王今日的行程就只有同你說話哪，騎士王。」表情卻是看著他笑，沒有任何不悅。  
舊劍感到在食物包圍下平復的情緒，又再度有些虛浮。

「廚房看著有很多好吃的，拿不定主意，花了點時間。」  
「都取一份不就得了，騎士王又不是吃不完。本王倒想知道，怎樣才能餵飽你。」  
「只是有點嘴饞、挑些最喜歡的就好，哪能什麼都要，也太貪心了。」舊劍微微抗議，順道為自己辯解。  
英雄王哦了聲，繼續損他，「也不看看自己平時吃的量，還好意思說貪心不貪心。」  
「唔…不然，下回英雄王幫我做決定如何。」  
「本王做的決定你都接受嗎？」紅眼的王問著，赤裸地瞧著他。甚至再次抓上他的手。

舊劍不會不認得這種眼神，他越來越想要獨佔這份眼神。  
自己哪裡願意和任何人分享這名王者。

呼吸彷彿被捏了一下。

「……英雄王的舌頭那麼刁，選的一定好吃吧。」舊劍說著。不著痕跡地抽開手，拿起食物，垂著眼慢慢嚼起來。  
以此忽視英雄王眼中一閃而逝的失望。

/


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -走廊上。

/

英雄王不是沒有注意到，每當他和舊劍肩並肩走著時，舊劍會逐漸落在他身後一兩步左右的距離。  
如果自己正好在說話、那根本就有種自言自語的錯覺了。總是要回過頭去拉舊劍的手，強迫舊劍走近一些。

「是很希望本王這樣做嗎？」  
再一次的、他扯過舊劍的指尖，有些強硬的說道。  
舊劍看了看被抓住的幾根手指，腳跟往前多踏了一步。  
「不，我想、可以放開了吧。」  
「自己甩開啊，騎士王又不是沒甩過。」  
「那是…容我解釋一下，當時要吃東西，一隻手不方便。沒想到你耿耿於懷了。」  
舊劍吃飯一向吃得挺規矩的，食物幾乎都用雙手好好拿著、乾乾淨淨地吃完再換下一份。說起來合情合理、毫無破綻。但是——

「本王特地在你身上花費一隻手，你就不能學著用一隻手進食嗎？」  
耳聞這番話的騎士王，難得回以一種不可思議的眼神，英雄王瞬間也察覺自己說的話夠蠢的。

「……你啊，都獲得在本王腳邊打轉的資格了，就好好走在本王身旁會怎樣。」大概是為了掩飾方才的愚蠢發言，語氣緩和了些。  
「腳邊和身旁完全不同吧。」  
「那和身後又一樣了嗎。既然都不一樣，你在身旁也是合理的。」  
「欸、不跟你辯歪理。」舊劍頓了頓，「英雄王話裡的意思有點多，就不回應了可以嗎？若有意討論下去，我也會慎重回覆的。」  
聲音依舊溫溫的，做好心理準備般的鎮定。聽得英雄王倍感不耐。只有自己在煩的感覺讓人不甘。  
「本王沒有任何疑問。少自以為是。」  
「……是我僭越了。沒有疑問就好。」

兩人心底都暗暗鬆了一口氣。  
x

平時迦勒底的走廊上總有三三兩兩的從者路過，今天卻正好誰都沒碰上，莫名安靜；平時英雄王總絮絮叨叨，和他一句一句說個沒完。現下的沉默，讓舊劍想不起他們平常是怎麼閒聊的。

「沒什麼事就別一直抓著了，我很為難的。」  
「本王為難你什麼了，說明白些。」  
同時英雄王一用力，將他從身後拉到了身邊。突然的拉扯讓舊劍腳步有些踉蹌。英雄王扶了他一下，嘴上不忘挖苦幾句。  
「這樣就站不穩哪。心不在焉也要有限度。」  
「是我大意了，但也是你突然拉人的緣故吧。」舊劍沒好氣的回道，緊接嘆了口氣。  
「明知你不會放手，我只有自己甩開一途，卻不想讓你不高興，最終作罷。即使十之八九你知道我預計的答覆，卻也沒打算要改變態度，你更知道我無法拒絕你現下的對待。……這不正是在為難人嗎。」  
聲音輕輕的，是正好能讓另一個人聽到的音量，卻莫名在兩個人之間不斷迴盪。

英雄王知道這話是什麼意思，把他所有的期待砸爛的意思。無法用言語表達的牢騷，多到快傾巢而出了。  
他真的、真的很想衝著舊劍吼些什麼。語言卻卡在喉嚨裡。

情緒快斷線的前一刻，身後有其他聲音闖進來。

「找到了…！」  
「欸？」  
兩個比較稚嫩的語氣，童謠和傑克豎起手指指向舊劍。然後跑到舊劍面前。  
「最近都沒看到你…。」  
「再說故事給我們聽嘛。」  
舊劍稍微蹲下，露出令人舒服的微笑。一隻手仍舊讓英雄王握著。  
「嗯，現在不行呢，下次見面時好嗎，這幾天我會盡量在交誼廳走走。」  
「不可以講一個就不見喔…。」  
「會趴在你腿上不讓你跑的。」

兩名小從者離開後，英雄王嘀咕了句：  
「就不能對本王也溫柔點嗎。」  
「……英雄王想聽故事的話，我是可以講啦，要聽什麼樣……、」  
「誰想聽啦！」他抽了抽嘴角吼道。  
「還是想坐腿上？也可以的。」舊劍溫順地笑著，順道拍了下大腿。

啊啊、這傢伙是在鬧對吧。意識到這點，英雄王心底浮現出又甜又癢的情緒。  
「……什麼可以不可以，本王坐在你腿上的次數，絕對比那兩隻小雜種更多。」  
果不其然，臉皮一向薄的騎士王頓時語塞，只欸了句就沒說話了。  
這點小打小鬧讓他心情非常之好，哼哼笑了幾聲。

「然後呢？想好了沒。」他問，把話題給牽了回去。  
「傷腦筋啊，英雄王想要我怎麼溫柔？」  
「不能自己好好想想？本王已經夠關照你了。」  
「唔，就當是為了愚鈍的我開設的特別指導吧，拜託了。」  
這副語氣很真誠，說話的人表情也很真誠。

舊劍已經足夠溫柔了，紅眼的王不會不知道。  
應該說，對他實在太溫柔了。溫水煮青蛙一般地舒適。

「不要為這個感到為難。」他說。更加握緊掌中的指尖。

舊劍眨眨眼，將他的手拉起，微微低頭，金色的髮絲垂落著，和微溫的呼息一同細細掃上了手背肌膚。  
「我明白了。」  
嘴唇若有似無地碰上他的手指。

癢癢的，簡直直接搔到了心裡。

/


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -喜好問題。

/

快樂和好奇心所付出的代價，總比想像中多更多。

稍早，正勾下舊劍領帶的英雄王這樣說。  
「那麼，讓我見識下騎士王的主動吧。」  
「嗯？」  
「每次都是按本王的步調，也該換你展現了。」  
舊劍想說話，但被拉住親了一下。  
「都到床上了，就別愣著，別說你從來沒想過。」聞言，舊劍臉有些紅。

這傢伙果然有想過嘛。

「…鬧我玩的吧。」像是被發現什麼一樣，舊劍眼神飄移。  
「本王只是想見識見識騎士王的喜好，聽話。」  
x

雖然，早知道這傢伙喜歡抱著蹭著，卻也太讓人按捺不住了。  
從鼻尖到臉頰、再到耳朵，都被舊劍軟軟的嘴唇給親著，然後濕濕的含上他的耳殼，邊舔邊小聲說這邊好軟。惹得他也捏了一下這傢伙的耳朵。  
氣息很快來到脖子，鼻尖緊挨著皮膚，像在聞著他的味道一般。熱熱的氣一直掃在他身上，身體已經出汗了。

裸露的腹部被親到時，他有些不耐地用雙腿夾住舊劍，腳根在舊劍的身上滑著。  
「夠了吧。」  
全身熱得要命，積壓的興奮感搞得他又愉快又惱火。  
舊劍勾上他的大腿、迷戀似地吻咬他腰骨上的神紋。  
「還不夠…。」  
邊親邊說，平時溫溫的聲音被熱潮給揉得很軟。之後一面喘一面抱著他的腿，鼻子蹭上汗濕的大腿根部，眼睛瞇瞇的吸著他逐漸厚重的味道，陶醉的發出一些深深淺淺的粗喘。得體的舉止完全沒了。  
舊劍彷彿發情的表現光是看著都不好意思，羞恥感讓英雄王又熱又喘不過氣的。胯下的東西高高翹著、隨著濁重的呼息一同晃動。

在他撥開黏在額角上的前髮時，舊劍欺身上來親他，邊親邊扣上他的手，指縫被緊緊地掐開。嘴唇和嘴唇濕濕熱熱的磨蹭，舌頭和氣息一點一點地纏繞，兩具身體緊靠著，胸腹和腿根都能感受到另一個人的體溫，越磨蹭越微妙的失去力氣，身體越軟越覺得這些溫度很舒服。舒服得他有些發軟，雙腿完全敞開，快要任人擺佈。  
可能是放鬆的關係，當臀縫被手指插入時，沒有多少不適。體內能感到手指的骨節在動，還有指腹在外側轉著撫弄著。這些都算了，最讓人生氣的是，腹部裡不斷傳來抽痛的焦慮。  
他要受不了了。腰開始搖起來。

「再一下就好。」  
察覺到他的不耐，舊劍在親吻的間隙這樣說，還蹭了蹭他的臉。之後拉著他的手，朝下面摸去。  
自己的穴口摸起來濕濕糊糊還有點脹脹的，而且——已經是個令人臉紅的寬度。  
「…這樣等等會更順利。」舊劍的聲音又小又甜膩，恰到好處地撩撥他的期待。  
他圈緊了舊劍滿是汗水的背，想盡快擁有接下來的釋放。

被熱熱的曲線摁入的感覺很好……。  
熟悉的溫度令英雄王瞇起眼，肚子被深入的觸感令人感動，不斷被推著擠著彷彿要到極限、卻還是不斷將舊劍身體的一部分吃進去。性器的滾燙感越來越深，原來自己體內有這麼深的洞。  
腰部深處完全違背意志在一抽一抽地抖著，有同樣濕熱的腹部貼緊他，止不住地在一下一下跳動。  
身體實在等太久，反撲的激烈逼得他要瘋了。舊劍的雙手將他摟得很緊，他四肢也勾著纏著舊劍的腰背，兩個人都不敢真正動作。體內不聽使喚地吸緊熱燙的弧度，敏感又舒服的地方一直因顫抖而被摩擦再摩擦。只能不斷分享黏膩的悶喘和逞強。  
太舒服了。喉頭湧上幾乎是哭腔的呻吟，呼出的氣息既哀求又急躁——身體的中心發麻著、所有不成聲的喊叫都壓在舊劍的肩上。

他喘了好陣子，半是脫力地靠著這讓他射出來的人。腳趾軟軟地踢了騎士王的背。  
「…你這、該死的。」誰叫他被剛插入就射了。  
舊劍悶悶地瞄過去，臉紅著嘀咕：「不是說…照我的喜好。」  
「你、」  
氣息一急，腰以下的部分又纏緊了。舊劍的溫度在他肚臍底下的裡面摩擦著。還緩緩擺動。

「…替英雄王補魔也是我的喜好喔。」聲音熱熱軟軟的，帶著一點喘、一點不好意思的笑意。  
「哼，居然說得出這種下流話了……。」

/


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -聊聊皇后。

/

雪下得真大。  
舊劍醒來時，發現迦勒底外一片狂亂的白色飛揚。平時就是嚴寒的氣候，但如此暴雪紛飛一年裡也沒幾日。接著翻翻沒幾件衣服的衣櫃，拿出外套和圍巾。  
雖然迦勒底內溫度一向舒適，大家想穿什麼就穿什麼，例如那些天天穿著泳裝到處跑的。

已經快清晨了，幾乎是暴風雪的氣候，壓得天色暗沉沉的，時間感微妙的錯亂起來。  
到處都沒什麼人。這也是他喜歡的時間，可以輕鬆避開大多數的從者。走廊和各個廳室只有些最低限度的小燈在閃著。  
x

交誼廳有一整面的落地窗能清楚看見風雪，舊劍坐著的位置有地毯有靠墊，亂舒適一把的，真多虧了某位豪華的國王大人的自顧自。  
靠近玻璃時，有一股涼涼冷冷的氣息，遠處的樹木覆滿白色雪塊、看起來像伺機而動的魔獸，隨著強風沉寂或張狂。  
在想著是不是該去拿點能吃的東西時，有人就在身邊坐下了。

「今天不吃點什麼嗎？騎士王。」  
「英雄王起得真早。」舊劍回著，同時看了一眼作為招呼。  
可能是見他多穿了兩件，英雄王開口問：「這身衣服怎麼回事，還繫了圍巾。」語氣帶了點讚賞的笑意。  
舊劍站起來拍了拍外套上的皺褶，拉整衣領、順了順圍巾，再別過頭看看身後的衣襬。好像確認沒問題後才說：  
「偶爾配合配合天氣改變穿著。今天雪這麼大，穿得溫暖點正好應景。」  
舊劍一襲長大衣的身影，被一整面風雪飄揚的落地窗給映得柔和又乾淨。天色再亮一點就好了，就能看得更清楚。英雄王這樣想。  
「雖然曾說過你適合深色，但鮮豔些的也很是順眼。」帶著打量的目光，英雄王繼續發表自己的喜好。

而舊劍又看了一下身上的衣著，鮮豔大概是指外套和圍巾吧。外套是比較飽和的卡其色，再亮一點就要接近自己的髮色了；圍巾則是條紋相間，和自己平時一身暗色的服裝較起，的確算得上鮮豔。  
「顏色或款式我沒有太在意，便於揮劍才是最要緊的。話是這麼說，因應迦勒底的事件而發放的服裝有好幾件，沒怎麼嘗試過的搭配也有。穿起來有點害羞、但放著生灰可惜了。嘿嘿。」邊說邊將雙手往兩側一擺，像極了興高采烈的小孩在展示服裝。大衣下襬微微揚起。

「哦，生灰真的可惜，不日同本王出去轉轉時就換上吧。」  
「狩獵時我可不穿這樣，多不方便。」舊劍笑著回，聲音一貫的溫和。  
想順水推舟卻失敗的英雄王，輕輕哼了聲。  
x

「欸，你這樣我看了都覺得冷。」  
英雄王穿著常見的單薄白色長袖，領口低低的露出脖子上那一圈黃金頸飾。舊劍取下圍巾，彎身替他繞上去。  
「這花樣對英雄王來說，可能太樸素了。」  
「可沒感到什麼冷不冷的，這東西嘛…算了念在你一片誠心。」  
同時揚了下頭，從寶庫裡拿了條毯子出來披在身上，然後伸手拉開一側，空出了一人份的位置。

「過來啊，不是嫌冷。」  
半是催促的語氣讓舊劍有點呆愣。誰嫌冷了。  
「不、那個…毯子有點小。借我一條可以嗎？」  
「本王手痠了，過來。」

莫名的半推半就下，兩個人就分享著同一條毛毯。  
英雄王隨意坐著，舊劍則是單膝曲起，將手擱上膝蓋。肩膀若有似無地輕輕碰上，有舒舒服服的溫度。

「即使是這樣的大雪，這個時代也不愁糧食呢。準確而言，是部分地區不愁。」舊劍說著，因為靠得近、聲音更放輕了些。  
「怎麼，騎士王擔心沒得吃嗎。」  
「唔，只是感嘆一下嘛，畢竟天災最難處理了。」看看窗外的，單以風景的角度來說很是不錯。然而往日誰有這種閒心，旱災暴雨寒害，無一不讓當局者傷腦筋。  
「那也是都過去了。文明越是發展，就越是在嘗試挑戰。」英雄王瞇起眼，「挑戰神靈、挑戰自然，挑戰到了現在狀似克服了很多，也衍生了更多。這時代挺好玩的、有趣的東西一個接一個，還充斥許多的難以忍受，人類能不能承受自己的願望重量呢……。」  
「…英雄王真是一心想著這個世界。」  
「無庸置疑，無聊時總會仔細琢磨琢磨。可惜，現下本王一點都不無聊。」  
身為裁定者的王嘴角翹起，彷彿在欣賞他有點無奈的模樣。

「說起來，這種風雪交加又寧靜的氣氛正適合談論些故事，說點什麼吧，騎士王。」  
啊？舊劍腦袋裡閃過兩名嬌小的從者要求他說故事的情景。  
「認真的？都是些童話耶，我想想……。」  
「別想了，就說亞瑟王的故事。你最熟悉不過。」  
「之前不是講過了，雖然不是很細緻……想聽什麼我沒提的？」  
「讓本王點單嗎，也好。那說說你的皇后，你之前輕描淡寫的。」紅色的眼有些探詢地看過去。  
「……英雄王對這事感興趣啊，有點意外。」  
舊劍歪著頭，臉頰貼著手背，眼神像是飄到很遠的地方。

聲音和平時沒什麼兩樣，搭上風雪有些清冷。

「時代所迫，需要一名王，而王的身邊需要一位皇后，大概是這種感覺吧，或者說是群眾所期望的模樣。她甚至連我是什麼人都不曉得，依然願意站上那個位置。」  
「要形容的話……在作為一名女性之前，更是盡了一名皇后的所有職責，展現了讓人屏息的優雅和大度。」  
語氣有些許的懷念，細聽起來，完全沒有一絲依戀。

「用現在的觀點來說，就是政治婚姻了。她知道，我也知道，就是為了守護不列顛的其中一步而已，百姓也的確挺高興的，那時可是舉國歡騰呢。」說到民眾的開心，舊劍的表情更柔和了些。  
「我給了身為王應當給予皇后的敬重與敬愛，但要說到丈夫對妻子的話嘛……沒能做到，完全不合格的。」  
「攜手漫步、輕聲承諾、共食共寢，即使在儀式上誓言珍愛，即使參照民間夫妻的相處模式，終究只是模仿——她要的我給不了，她的痛苦追根究柢是我造成的。」

「之後的事就是那樣，不為私情左右的我判了皇后死刑，湖上騎士至死都不能接受我沒有責備他。說到底，若非我的不稱職，哪會有這麼多後續。」  
整段話中都沒有太波動的情緒，彷彿即使重來一次，他依舊無法稱職。因為若他對此稱職，那身為王者的部分，就會是失職了。  
無論如何，在身為一個人之前，他必須先是一名王。

「你啊，那不過就是你能力的體現，該滅亡的還是會滅亡，大不了換個方式。」  
唯一的聽眾如此說道，完全沒有為他感到悲傷的意思，還諷刺了幾句。  
舊劍反倒笑了起來，「這話聽了真舒服。」  
「不過，騎士王比我想的更無情呢，多少人被你這張臉騙了，認為你有情有義。」  
「欸，都說英雄王刻薄無情不聽他人的意見，實際上不盡然。」  
「哼，本王可不是什麼人的諫言都願意一聽的。」接著，他伸手碰了碰舊劍的臉，還撩了下舊劍有些遮住眼睛的前髮。舊劍沒有避開，閉起眼像是隨他摸一般。  
「我只是想和大家好好相處罷了，怎麼可能去騙人。」舊劍抬起目光，眼尾彎彎地笑著。

不否認自己無情啊。英雄王心想。  
x

「這天氣真適合睡覺，我想回房再睡一下，你呢。」  
舊劍轉了轉脖子，有點蓬鬆的頭髮微微晃動。才想站起來，腰卻被攬住。  
原本他們就已經肩碰著肩，現在更近了。  
「在這休息不就好了，不比你房間環境差吧。」  
毯子軟、靠枕倚著也舒服，與其說不差不如說挺好的。  
「不願受此殊榮就回房去，騎士王。不強迫你、也不會認為你是在嫌棄本王的肩膀。」  
明明是玩笑似的語氣，舊劍卻感到抱在腰上的手在收緊，似乎擔心他會逃走一般。

一時間五味雜陳。

「哪時候嫌棄你了，……最多嫌你囉嗦。」  
舊劍駁了幾句，聲音裡有無奈。  
之後朝身旁的肩靠去，氣息和體溫都很熟悉，揉在一起後莫名令他心安。  
這份心安要怎樣才能自圓其說。他逃避似的閉上眼。

「……太縱著本王了。」  
意識朦朧中，依稀聽見這句話。

/


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -要開始了。

/

實在太糟了。  
英雄王掐緊他的背，腿勾著長褲、在床單上有一下沒一下扭著，像是再也承受不住滿溢的快感。舊劍扣著這副亟欲發洩的身體，那有著神紋的腰直直地朝他挺起，濕濕的臀縫不斷貼上來、裡頭狠狠纏住他，不讓他有什麼能抽身的機會。

「騎士…王……。」  
這聲叫喚又沉又嘶啞，光聽著就要想入非非了。  
裡面好燙，下腹每衝擊一次、就被吸得越來越無力，腰以下的部分簡直脫離他的掌控。英雄王又喊他又抱他又夾他的，實在煎熬得要命。  
肌膚出汗後完全貼緊了手，汗水的味道好重，頭髮都黏上來了。咬著牙還是壓不住喘聲，而每動一下、就有聲音從英雄王的嘴角溢出。舊劍小力地搖著腰，又慢又重的在探索英雄王的身體，交纏的地方被他攪得軟軟爛爛的，又深又濕潤的洞令他快要招架不住。他停不下來。  
他們氣喘吁吁地搖著晃著，總感覺要失去理智。溫熱黏膩的肌膚，貼在一起滾燙得讓人神志不清。他朝完全擴開的深處頂了又頂，隨即感到一陣混亂的顫抖，英雄王狠抽了一口氣、粗暴地抓過他的後頸，卻又用快斷氣般的哽咽聲喊他，誘惑得不講道理。  
已經搞不清楚這滋味是天堂還地獄，渾身竄過舒服又湧起折磨。越喘越熱。

好幾聲嗯嗯啊啊在迴盪，空氣滿是慾望的浪潮，兩個人的腰部都無法自控地擺盪。  
舊劍用僅剩的理智舔上那張放棄壓抑聲音的嘴唇，讓每一聲甜膩的掙扎都融在彼此口裡。嘴裡的氣息越來越凌亂，一切又濕又軟。

完全溺得無法思考。  
x

正要在套上新的襯衫時，英雄王的手卻摸上他的背。  
「啊？怎麼了嗎？」舊劍問，突如其來的碰觸讓他有點緊張。  
手指一道一道滑過背上的抓痕，有點刺刺痛痛的。  
「說起來，本王抓了你這麼多次，你倒都沒在本王身上留痕跡呢。啊，是留在裡頭了，哈哈哈！」  
舊劍低著頭，一言不發繼續扣釦子。想著趕快扣完趕快離開。

英雄王沒纏著這件事，直接轉了話題。  
「騎士王，過陣子跟我出去一趟。」  
聽起來是個正常點的問題，舊劍回話了。  
「狩獵嗎，還是探查？」  
「不是快春天了。大好時節老悶在這冰天雪地的地方不免可惜，想去賞個春，你做點吃的。」  
「有什麼人同行嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
「要不要約一下其他人呢？多點人比較熱鬧。」  
舊劍笑笑地提問。這話則讓英雄王哼了聲。  
「居然說出這種話，你明明討厭我將注意力放在其他人身上。」  
被說中似的，舊劍尷尬地低頭、又繼續扣起襯衫。好像扣也扣不完。

「騎士王，這回不讓你敷衍，用綁的也要把你綁去。」  
英雄王說著，語氣沒有威壓也沒有命令，卻有無比的堅持。  
綁人這話都說出來了，舊劍知道無論如何都沒辦法推掉了。

「明白了，確定日子後跟我說一下吧。我會很期待的。」  
側過頭，舊劍對著仍躺在床上的王者笑了笑。看到還是副亂糟糟的模樣，又趕緊把頭轉回去。

紅眼的王毫不客氣地大笑出來。  
「本王也會很期待的。」

/


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -想討東西。

/

夜半的食堂，繫著圍裙的騎士王走來走去，英雄王則坐在不遠處一臉百無聊賴。

「……。」  
「…………。」  
「…………………。」

「說吧，有什麼事？」投降似的，舊劍停下手上的動作發問。  
「本王坐在這裡礙到誰了嗎，該覺得蓬蓽生輝才是啊，騎士王。」  
「當然沒有礙到誰，只是一直朝我這邊看又不說有什麼事，讓人很有壓力的。……太閒的話去模擬室活動筋骨如何？」  
「竟然如此想驅趕本王，真是過份。」說著就朝椅背靠去，兩隻椅腳懸了空的左搖右晃。  
看那副閒得發慌的模樣，舊劍實在抓不準這個王到底想做什麼。

思來想去，他試探般的開口：「不然這樣好嗎，我陪你打幾場，當解悶。」  
「這提議還成，但不了，現下沒那個興致。告訴本王你在幹嘛。」  
「嗯？一看不就知道了。」舊劍兩手一攤，指著流理台上的一切，備料盤上有切細的根莖類、小塊小塊堆得好好的，還有正在醃製的肉，以及些瓶瓶罐罐的醬料。  
「就嘴饞嘛，想弄點吃的，自己動手最實際。且這時間沒人用這兒，我慢慢弄些不熟悉或要花時間的料理，也不妨礙人。」

「哦。」

一個『本王知道了』的回應。  
聽起來就是毫無興趣，多半就是隨口問問吧。舊劍指指櫃子轉了話題。  
「要吃點零食嗎，架子上有，或者水果？」  
「早吃膩了，毫無新意。」  
「還是回房間？打打遊戲或睡覺之類？」  
「…不想動手，本王又不睏。」  
這個不要那個也不要，騎士王放棄猜了，正打算繼續做自己的事時，又聽到哼的一聲。想也知道是在不愉快。只好再次抬頭，順帶招了招手。  
「欸，英雄王要來幫忙嗎？」  
「下廚並不是適合本王的活，衣服會沾上油煙味的。」  
靈子構成的服裝哪來沾不沾味道。但舊劍沒在這上面糾結。  
不過哪，的確沒辦法想像這個王下廚會是什麼德性，國王大人還是適合翹著腿、一副不耐煩的偉大模樣。想著想著舊劍就笑起來。

「說的也是，是我思慮不周。那就好好坐著吧，當陪我囉。」  
x

一段時間內只有腳步聲，交雜著湯湯水水的沸騰，一點點的蒸氣讓室溫提高了點。  
在所有東西都丟入鍋內後，一切彷彿告了段落，舊劍開始收拾台上的狼藉，而在旁邊安靜了好一陣子的英雄王說話了。  
「煮什麼？看你鼓搗了半天。」  
「就湯，很普通的。」  
「好了沒。」  
「沒，還要點時間，你餓的話……」  
英雄王打斷他的話，「中午的湯，騎士王覺得如何。」  
「中午？」回憶了一下，舊劍邊點頭邊回，「相當美味呢，有一種道地感，不過我更偏好配料豐富點的。怎麼，英雄王想喝嗎？」  
紅色弓兵的廚藝好到讓人覺得生前該不會是廚師吧，雖目前好像沒有哪個廚師被記錄在座上的，明明吃飯這事很重要。

「嗯…這麼說來，騎士王會做？」  
「只論會或不會的話，算是會的。總歸就是味噌加水，做法相對單純。需求時間也短。」  
語畢，就看到英雄王走到流理台前，靠著台子不太感興趣地對他說：  
「那麼，賜予你教授本王如何製作的榮光。」

看起來一臉沒興趣、語氣聽來也沒興趣。搞得舊劍懷疑自己聽錯了。

「嗯？欸？是可以啦…但沒辦法和中午的一樣。」  
「要你教，意思就是要你的偏好。」  
英雄王抬起線條好看的下巴，嘴角總算抿成愉快的弧度。  
x

之後就一個指令一個動作，英雄王免不了嘴上念個幾句，手上倒是很老實，態度也算認真，還乖乖套了件圍裙。……哪時候這麼聽話了。舊劍一面感到毛毛的，另一面又覺得，能看到這樣的表現並非什麼壞事，甚至有種微妙的優越。  
紅色的眼裡閃過好幾次發現新事物的興味，尤其是料理快完成的時刻，眼角明顯洋洋得意。

「——如何，衷心地感謝這份美味吧。」  
兩個人坐在純白色的桌旁，一人端著碗慢慢喝，另一人則用探詢的目光不斷掃著。  
「唔，……口味和我挺相近的，調味我很喜歡。」  
「是嘛，本王沒什麼感覺。」  
因為這陣子老在吃我做的被影響了吧。舊劍想著但沒說出口。  
「也只是調味方面，食物喜好差異就比較大了，例如你總在喝酒。」  
「說到酒，騎士王三天兩頭就從我這兒喝幾杯吧，少得了便宜又賣乖。」  
「……誰叫你拿出的酒真的很好喝，別計較了。」  
嘴上誇讚了兩句，舊劍捧著碗將湯喝到見底，之後用筷子將沉在碗底的湯料一點點地挾來吃。熱湯讓全身暖烘烘的，他滿足地瞇了瞇眼。

「既然如此，有喜歡到想要每天喝嗎？」  
紅眼的王像是隨口地問著，沒有明指酒還是湯；舊劍則停下筷子，輕輕撥動碗裡的食物，也彷彿漫不經心。  
「湯也好、酒也好，我都喜歡的。不過，進食對從者而言又不是必須，調劑罷了，這話不正是你說的。況且，嘴饞時你還老損我。」  
「調劑也能日日都有，你的器量狹小到沒辦法承受？」  
「……日日都有，哪裡還能叫調劑，那叫習以為常的生活吧。」說完後，舊劍繼續低頭吃著湯料。他不知道該吃得快一點好離開，還是慢一點。  
以為得安靜到底時，英雄王用一種嘆氣似的口吻喊他。  
「騎士王。」  
「嗯？」  
「你平日甚是體貼，不能偶爾露出一點空隙嗎？本王也會想要暗自竊喜的。」

——太直接了。  
他們之間很少出現毫不修飾的話語。  
舊劍抬起頭，對上的眼神讓他有點透不過氣。他想討的東西他拿不出。  
情緒扭了又扭，最後選擇了沉默。他想不出一個雙方都能接受的說法，無論說什麼都很刺耳。

「……沒事，是本王失態了，別放在心上。也不許再提。」  
英雄王手撐著臉，聲音悶悶地壓在掌心裡。沒有看他。  
舊劍將頭靠上手臂，趴在涼涼的桌上，有點難受的什麼正在蔓延。

「你叫我怎麼能不放在心上。」  
乾淨的聲音帶了點委屈和煩惱。

「不是叫你別提了，蠢貨。」  
英雄王半瞇著眼，朝這個騎士王瞥去。另一方沒再答腔。然而桌底下，舊劍的腳正小力地勾著他。  
他將腳勾了回去，感到有一點點輕微的蹭動。

方才瞇細的眼尾，不自覺放軟了些。

/


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -老套的媚藥、流水般的閒聊。(詐欺)

/

迦勒底真是有各種神奇貨。

簡單來說，到處走馬看花的異界騎士王，不幸朝開了條門縫的工房探頭——因而中了還在開發中……帶有媚藥效果的拷問裝置。

帶著面罩的達文西快速的解說：  
『在你開始不舒服前，長話短說！這東西即使找人發生親密行為也是無法緩解，畢竟不是以性事為開發目的，是以拷問……審訊為目的的。正當開發，絕無不人道之處。』  
『總之，應該會強力影響到你的魔力流動，一言概之就是不舒服。會有生理反應，伴隨發熱與焦躁和不耐煩，但不會失去理智。就當做重感冒吧，嗯用感冒來說對極了，畢竟生病時情緒會不穩嘛。……會很不穩哦，很嚴重的那種！』  
『持續幾小時後會消退，粗估傍晚前。建議把自己鎖在房間內，是擔心你被人騷擾啦。這是穩固的上鎖道具，如果舒緩的藥水有配出來，會另外送去。但不要抱期待。』

『……真的——對、不、起，要請你受苦了！這樣說很那個但幸好是你，如果是弗格斯就得鎖大牢或打暈吧。』

『啊……，還有，你的出沒不要這麼無聲息。』  
x

關於最後一點，禮貌周到的騎士王道了歉，到處亂跑亂看自己也有不對的地方。幸好今日沒什麼安排。  
靈子化回房後啟動結界。換了身輕便的衣服就把自己丟在床上。

開始發作後，他覺得這東西拿來拷問應該效果拔群吧，不舒服的程度根本沒感冒那麼簡單。  
先是暈眩，整個人像被往下扯，一直落不著地的墜落感湧起噁心，乾嘔了幾次只有唾液的味道。然後發燒般的很熱，從指尖開始卻都是冷冰冰的汗。  
雙腿間的東西直挺挺的揚起，下腹裡頭在抽痛。原本打算自己處理處理，才碰一下就感到不妙，完全沒有任何興奮感，只有痛，而且是直直竄上來要從脊椎把人剖開的那種。  
搞得他在床上喘不過氣，最後抱著棉被輕輕抽蓄。

實在太厲害了，真不愧是天才做出來的東西。又難受又羞辱。

一向溫涼理智的他，不由得佩服自己這種時候還能想些五四三。  
睡不著也暈不過去，就是個折磨。畢竟是拷問用的嘛。  
翻來覆去好幾次，床都有層汗濕味後，聽到有人在敲門，正覺得裝死就可以了吧的時候，敲門的人開口了。

「開門。或者本王直接闖。」

啊……這個聲音。結界擋不住吧。

「那個，有什麼事晚上再說好嗎，我現在不方便。」  
勉強開口的感覺很糟，一說話就開始耳鳴。  
「就是知道你不方便才特地過來的。」  
「英雄王都知道不方便了，別在這種時候還為難人好不好。」  
門口稍微安靜了幾秒，緊接著——  
「本王不叨擾太久。數到三。一、…」

來、真、的、啊。

門打開後，舊劍坐在門邊的地上，隨便對英雄王抬了手算是招呼。一臉明顯的不舒服。  
「……就不招待你了，要走時，結界記得幫我鎖回去。」  
這段話不長，講得斷斷續續、還混了些抽氣聲。他盡可能努力了，說完就靠著牆，不再多說。

英雄王偏著頭，蹲在他身旁。  
「別縮著了，本王特地來看你呢。」  
「不是來看我笑話的嗎。」  
「聽說是帶有媚藥效果的拷問用品，這麼有趣當然要看一下。」  
從哪曉得的，該不會用千里眼偷窺……欸算了。舊劍懶著細想。  
平時英雄王調笑的語氣已經聽慣了，現下卻感到很不耐煩，他擔心一個不注意會說出些難聽的話，勉勉強強壓住煩躁的情緒，下了逐客令。  
「……若是想來聊天的，我沒法奉陪。」  
越說越累，牆壁涼涼的，他又靠上去了些。

這反應看起來在躲人，英雄王不太愉快，想把人給勾過來。手才伸出去，卻傳來這道聲音：  
「別碰…！」舊劍別過頭，半是小聲地吼了這句。隨後閉上眼。  
沒被這樣對待過的國王大人，手懸在半空中。  
「——喂喂，騎士王再毫無防備的姿態，都展現在本王面前過了，現在是怎樣，碰一下也不行？」  
「英雄王不是說了不叨擾太久？話說了這麼多，也差不多了吧。」  
舊劍從來不知道自己的耐性能耗得這麼快，而對方似乎也被他的語氣激怒了。

「本王是哪裡惹到你了！」

音量雖然不大，卻厚重地敲得腦門一陣翻絞。  
顧不上英雄王的臉色，舊劍掐著胸口踏進浴室，一邊放水一邊穿著衣服泡進浴缸。水涼涼的好像舒服了一點點，很快又感覺不到水的涼意。  
水花淅瀝淅瀝，聽著聽著他莫名冷靜下來。然後慢吞吞的回想剛剛的事，想著態度是不是太過份了，之後去道歉吧。  
還在盤算該怎麼處理，一臉不高興的英雄王就進來了。舊劍抬了眼，沒有過多理會。

「不要碰…。」  
「就替你看看。」  
才說著，英雄王便把手貼到他的額頭上，指腹輕輕畫了一下。  
「預計多久消退？」  
「幾個小時…，達文西說是晚上前。」  
「是嗎，本王推測要更久。你跟那東西相性很差，反應比較劇烈，自我消化也慢得多。」  
聲音沒什麼抑揚頓挫，純粹在闡述他的情況。  
「……真是不幸。」不是什麼好消息，舊劍勉強笑了一下。

「本王都特地過來一趟了，哪裡不幸。」英雄王輕輕撥了下水。  
「別泡了，作用不大，換身乾的衣服去床上待著，那張硬梆梆的床我換掉了。」  
x

……床好像變大了。  
舊劍有些窘迫倒上床，下面勃起的樣子難看也難受，他還沒有在床事以外的時候這樣過。  
腦袋又暈了起來，新的床好軟……。

「嗯、這是要做什麼？」  
英雄王抓上他的指尖。  
「安靜。本王會分心的。」  
閉嘴的下一秒，有東西從手指末端竄進體內，舊劍反射性的想掙脫，手被穩穩按住。  
「別亂動。」  
隨後，一股霸道的力量在體內快速前行，仔仔細細的在翻找什麼，舊劍模糊的感到有一條條散亂的、細小的溪流分佈著，卻被那股強硬的力道給狠扭在一起。  
溪流被扭成寬大湍急的河川，直接撞上岩石激出浪花，衝得腦袋比原本更暈了。  
舊劍咬咬牙，胸口有種噁心感，呼吸聲變得很奇怪。

「忍耐點，快好了。」  
英雄王拍拍他的肩，聲音壓得低低的，像是安撫。

多個河川匯集成的瀑布奔流著，順著它們的方向、全部都注入了個一望無際的湖泊，瞬間瀑布聲變得很遠、一切好安靜。  
——噁心感消失了。  
舊劍喘著氣，還是有點暈暈悶悶的，呼吸在逐漸平順。全身的神經慢慢冷靜下來，下腹深處的抽痛感已經退去。

「強行把你的魔力流動給整回去了，如何。」  
舊劍眨眨眼，含糊的應了聲。雖然眼瞼都是汗，但踏實多了，能感到身體的重量。  
英雄王依然一臉不高興，不客氣地數落起來。  
「也只是舒服點，要消化的時間還是不變的。哼，早點來找我就不用白受罪啦，是沒想到本王嗎？」  
「唔，想說幾小時後就沒事了，不麻煩人。」  
「麻煩到人又怎麼了，本王又不是什麼麻煩都接！」  
語氣依舊凶巴巴的，音量倒是較平時輕了許多。自己明顯是被顧慮了吧。  
「沒想要讓你擔心的，但好像成了反效果。……托你的福，現在好多了。」

對此，紅眼的王得意的笑了聲。  
x

「是說，整流動這種事，抓著指尖就能做到？」舊劍問。  
「當然不是，騎士王對這有興趣？」  
「應該說好奇吧，感覺要精通魔術才有可能？但你能做到其他人做不到的，應該也理所當然。」  
「哦，這話講得很順耳，不錯。」  
英雄王撥了撥舊劍的頭髮，濕濕的都是汗，可以想見有多難受。

「硬整有很多方式，通常容易對其中一方留下後遺症，保險點可以用術式做連結。簡言之，你這只是表面的影響，比較好處理，再加上本王這兒有你的魔力。」瞥了一眼明顯開始尷尬的騎士王，他哼笑著說下去。  
「——不但有你的魔力，先前連結的次數挺多的不是，所以臨時要接起來，沒什麼困難的。」  
「……你這傢伙，這可是你自己開口問的，少一臉早知道就不問了的表情。」

「欸，怎麼說啊，是曉得你沒有要尋誰開心，但我還是會不好意思的……。」舊劍瞄了回去，心裡莫名忐忑。用調戲或不正經的口吻就罷了，正經八百的談論補魔，他有點承受不住。  
「真是的，你有時也會把本王弄得不好意思。彼此彼此了。」  
「哪時候的事，我都不知道。」  
「慢慢猜吧，哼。」英雄王說著。手上又揉了揉舊劍微濕的頭髮，草綠色的眼睛瞇起來，表情看來很放鬆，但依然覆著一層冷汗。越看越想多唸幾句。

「騎士王難受時，都喜歡憋著嗎。」  
「都有力氣跟你閒話了，不算難受。……有件事要給英雄王道個歉，早先開門時，我沒控制好情緒，對你的態度很惡劣。」  
「無妨，本王理解，也接受你的歉意。不過啊，」頓了頓，他溫聲提出了警告：  
「今後再有類似情事，沒有第一時間來尋求本王的照拂，之後必定讓你更加痛苦，明白沒。」  
這張好看的臉難得不帶嘲諷、而是掛出溫和的笑意，雖然說出的話完全另一回事。

「虐待狂……。」  
「針對你的小懲大戒罷了。」  
x

腦袋昏沉沉的。自己被抓著的指尖一直有細細涼涼的感覺傳來，逐次抵銷體內的波動。舒服得讓舊劍稍微回握了下。  
「……真慶幸。」  
「知道慶幸啦。現在只能這樣，今日就專門看護你，好好的心懷感激，不許拒絕。」  
「這麼好，不過一直待在這裡，英雄王會無聊的吧，我也沒力氣說故事給你聽的。」舊劍嘿嘿笑了笑，沒有放開那隻手。  
突然發現，這好像是他們頭次在床上單純說說話，沒有任何親密行為；或者說，是另一種親密了。一這樣想，心裡冒出一絲彆扭。

「找樂子的方法那麼多，例如跟騎士王聊聊就很能排解無聊。……說起來，那東西根本沒有媚藥成分吧，你完全沒有動情的眼神。」英雄王的語氣若有所思。手指勾起他的臉，細細盯著眼睛瞧。  
「生理反應姑且是有，你應該也看到了。就渾身不舒服的要命、更遑論碰一下……。」  
「哦哦，碰啦。」  
「……。」舊劍閉上眼，欲言又止又無法辯解什麼。這就是有口難言吧。

「呵，本王是有分寸的，知道你不舒服，不會對你做什麼。」  
「你一臉心懷不軌的在壞笑，讓人很心慌。」  
「想知道啊，也好。在想日後灌你點真正的媚藥，寶庫裡有好幾種。騎士王喜歡怎樣的助興？都能滿足你的喔。」  
「啊？不要…。」  
「別擔心，該負責的本王會負責，替你好好緩解。」邊說邊撩開他黏在額頭上的瀏海，配上個意味深長的笑。

為什麼話題又轉到這方面了。

舊劍再度閉了眼，喃喃地說：  
「用藥其實挺失禮的吧。而且對象是你，不用那種也……慢著、我在說什麼…。」發現講了奇怪的話，趕忙把頭埋進枕頭內。但覆水難收。  
原來不舒服時意識真的會比較鬆動，徹底領教了。

「……騎士王真會討人歡心，本王聽了都不好意思了，甚是欣喜哪。」  
有個比平時更膩一些的聲音從頭上傳來。

「我沒那個意思啦…。」

/

> 可有可無的備註：  
> 魔力相關內容當然是胡掰的(老實)  
> 重點是做了什麼，不是怎麼做♡(*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*)♡


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -前夕。

/

就是個，普通到不行的閒聊。

「上午碰到這邊的騎士王，我們聊了幾句。」舊劍說。  
英雄王抬了眼，「哦，居然特別向本王報告，有什麼好玩的？快說。」  
「之前她說對你有點感冒，你的宴席還拉著我作陪，我一直很好奇是怎麼回事。正巧有機會就問了。嘛…是耳聞英雄王曾經的追求啦，但沒想到那麼熱烈。」  
「哼，是個相當愉快的過程，本王的追求一向大張旗鼓，被人惦記上也沒辦法。」  
舊劍瞄了一眼這張揚的自大狂，彬彬有禮地繼續說：  
「『即使是國王，你終究是女人。被壓在下方飽受蹂躪才是身為女人的幸福吧？既然如此，你何必拒絕？你又不是未經人事，當我的女人有這麼可怕嗎？』……真是番直白又冒犯的說詞，踐踏人不留餘地的，換作是我，應該也會惱怒？無怪乎她對你感冒了。」  
「與之較起，現在英雄王溫和許多了嘛。至少對我挺溫和的。欸，會不會憋壞你？」聲音依然和平時沒什麼兩樣，口吻倒有些玩味。

「你……，」這話哪聽來的。  
後面幾個字被掐滅在喉嚨裡，哪用問、想也知道哪聽來的。  
為什麼記得那麼清楚，英靈座不能把這沒用的記憶處理一下嗎。英雄王暗自腹誹著。

沒有理會他突然的語塞，異界的騎士王逕自說下去。  
「還有些其他，我想想……。」  
「行了。」英雄王插話，「以現世的時間來算，也十多年的光陰了。雖是因本王的存在而充滿光輝的一瞬，也無須記掛此等陳年舊事。不過一點時間碎片，沒太多值得提起的有趣之處。」  
「再者，如若對本王的事蹟感到好奇，怎麼不正大光明地來詢問？背著人到處探聽成什麼樣？問了還來對答案，到底是不信任與之交談的對象、還是只信我親口所言？」語氣一句比一句咄咄逼人。雖未驚慌也不失措，卻完全透露出煩躁。煩到把矛頭轉過去。

舊劍沒料到反應會這麼大，不禁開始想自己是不是說錯什麼。  
……嗯，沒有吧。

「欸，你聽了我那麼多事，我也會好奇一下各個時期的你啊。不大公平是真的，你明明在這裡，我還去跟別人打聽。」  
國王大人賞了一個知道就好的眼神。  
「那麼，開口問的話，英雄王就會一五一十地說囉？」  
「憑什……。本王所為皆無需遮掩，每一事蹟都值得後世傳頌，儘管如此，有不少作為難容於世間的乏味準則，不提也罷。」  
這番話配上高高在上的神情，完全對自己的所作所為驕傲，卻也根本沒正面回應會不會和盤托出。

義正詞嚴的遮遮掩掩，也就英雄王能辦到。舊劍笑了笑，懶懶的趴上桌。都講到這個份上，再追問就是不知趣了。  
「她對你不感冒的話，就不會拉著我去你的宴席。畢竟一開始沒打算去的。」  
「……少拿本王尋開心。騎士王也真是不給面子，當日連聲招呼都不打。」  
「在不打招呼的失禮、和砸場子的掃興之間，我選傷害較小的前者。現在賠罪來得及嗎？」

英雄王心領神會過來，自己的宴席太陽的當然在。  
手指敲了敲桌面，他垂下目光。  
「免了，本王既往不咎。只是你啊，貌似不避諱談及宴席之事，那天回憶不怎樣吧。」  
「唔，單論當天的確不怎樣，很多事卻都要有個契機不是。是好是壞就看怎麼發展了。我不覺得現在有什麼不好。」舊劍眼尾彎彎地看了回去。

紅眼的王哦了聲。聽不出來是同意還是不同意。

「騎士王，先前說要去賞春，是否記得？」  
「記得，最近有其他人邀我一塊兒，想必是盛開的時間了？極東的從者們特別興奮，紅色弓兵的便當也一盒一盒做個不停。」  
「有他人相邀啊？真是受歡迎。」英雄王調侃道。  
「都答應你了，你的約當然優先，其他人先緩著。」  
說這話的同時，英雄王伸手勾了他遮住視線的瀏海，他把眼微微瞇起來，然後完全閉上。

「就後天，本王找好地點了。」  
「明白了，我會準備些適合下酒的食物。」  
「……平日還喝不夠嗎，少覬覦本王的酒。」  
「我又不貪杯。」

/

> 宴席→[04](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427750/chapters/72291297)回發生的事。  
> 即使是國王，你終究是…→fate/stay night裡閃閃對阿爾托莉亞的熱烈台詞，翻譯參照漫畫。……這邊就當在迦勒底的他們都有記憶吧而且記得很清楚。


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -預感。

/

一進門，英雄王就抓著舊劍親起來。  
從前他不認為自己喜歡親吻，和舊劍親上後完全改觀。

無論氣息如何熟悉，舊劍的反應都很青澀，嘴唇也軟軟的很好吃。含著咬著後再伸出一點舌頭去勾上顎，就能感到傳遞過來的緊張，舊劍的口腔一直都很敏感，稍微舔弄一下舌頭就會被吸緊，親吻的聲音也會濕濕地混在一起。  
再多舔幾下，就能感到舊劍的腰在打顫，前後微微擺著在蹭他。  
心臟跳得好急，身體裡有什麼更急，想再挨得更緊一點。開關就這樣打開了。

被插入時，能深刻知道穴口的肉朝內陷入，能感到個脹脹的弧度在前進。他喜歡開始動作時，不夠濕潤的的裡頭被粗物摩擦、一點火辣辣的痛搞得他興奮不已。只能心癢癢地搖著腰催促，急得要命。  
肚子裡一跳一跳的，無論進出幾次都能知道被頂到哪，好幾次好幾次都是能讓他渾身發顫的地方。每每擦過、舊劍就按住他的腰不讓動作，那該死的刺激帶來的快樂衝得他只能叫出來。叫得斷斷續續，又欲罷不能的顫抖。  
汗水和體液混在一起的味道很熟悉，越是喘叫、越讓口鼻裡充斥厚重又色情的黏膩。這些味道像在展示他們的床事有多激烈，連結在一起的地方多濕潤。散發的氣味又是多麼豐盈。  
舊劍壓抑的喘叫甜得讓人全身發癢，一聲一聲勾得他無意識地搖動腰部，不斷在填補彼此之間的空隙。身體好熱。

抽插越多次就越敏感，裡頭彷彿充了血般變得好窄。交纏的部位相互迎合著對方，舊劍的動作搖得他又癢又舒服。後面一下進來一下出去、一下又更進來，搗得他裡裡外外都軟了。  
當痠軟爬上腰際，就只能摟著舊劍，任憑他對著他擺盪。

他喜歡舊劍看他的眼神，過分專注，過分渴求。喜歡奮力撞上來、讓他發出喘叫的熱烈下腹。  
他喜歡舊劍整具身體為了他鼓譟。

他喜歡舊劍對他的全神貫注。

他喜歡他。

/


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -拖拖拉拉。(這篇比較長一點)

/

距上回去到極東之地已是二十多年前，而且是另一個世界的二十年。  
舊劍左顧右盼的，覺得好像沒有差很多。

剛過正午沒多久，才拎好食盒，英雄王就抓著他走了。  
和之前去賭場時的方式一樣，在野外直接就地跨步，視線開始變換。  
舊劍邊走邊想著這自己可辦不到啊，之後討教看看。  
走著走著氣候逐漸溫暖。他看了看周遭紛飛的淡色花瓣，說道：  
「這些樹好像大多都種在河岸，或占地廣大的公園。想必會很熱鬧吧。」  
「本王才不會選那些人擠人的所在，嘈雜聲過於掃興，抓好了。」  
視野再次停住時，稍微稀薄的空氣讓舊劍知道，應該是在山上吧。  
有抽冒新芽的樹和植被，再遠一點甚至有湖水的氣味，朝山腳望過去，是好幾道嫩粉的春景。雖是正午過後，但陽光並不刺目，讓一切染了層光暈似的顏色。

「真是個好地方。」手上還拎著食盒的騎士王，眼睛瞇著笑起來，他喜歡這種閒適的氣氛。  
挑選地點的王則是哼笑了聲，掩不住的得意。  
「本王選的，當然好。」  
「應該是下過雨吧，空氣有一點水的味道挺舒服的。你介意草地有些濕氣嗎？」  
英雄王沒答腔，接著墊子和酒都從光圈出現了。舊劍連忙接過舖在地上，整理好食盒和餐具。  
「話說，你的寶庫內也有吃的吧。」  
「什麼話，酒由我備，你總要付出點什麼才公平。」

兩個人半倚著樹坐下，這時間的樹木已突了點綠芽，稀稀疏疏地遮不住陽光，而樹枝在他們身上映出一塊塊的陰影與光斑。  
「剛剛經過的那座城市的魔力好奇怪，該說是整體平衡的問題嗎，明明也不是哪個神秘起源的地方……。」舊劍說著就已經吃起來，不忘順道遞了一份給隔壁的王。  
整個食盒的食物皆安了小叉子，放上小碟子分食就行了。是方便食用的設計。

「這麼多年過去了，還是能感覺到怪異對吧。不甘消逝於時間洪流的魔術師，奮力抵抗後剩下的殘骸……人類的業障，要多久才能被消化呢。呵。」  
「不列顛的神秘快要消失時，先王和魔術師也異想天開的決定製造我，好保留加護。如此說來，力量消失真的讓人恐懼吧。」  
「本王也是被製造出來的，雖目的不是保留力量、是想保留人對神靈的崇敬。不過沒去照著那些傢伙的期望就是了。」英雄王伸了伸懶腰，語氣裡帶上了輕蔑。  
聽到這話，舊劍啊了聲，「我照著製造我的期望者而活著，你倒是背道而馳。」  
「哈哈哈、完全照期望的話，現在我多半還君臨大地呢，或者無聊到把自己殺死。」  
畢竟無聊的活著去度過漫漫長日，不如兩翻一瞪眼長眠算了。他蠻不在乎的笑著。

舊劍舔了口滿滿的酒，一臉慶幸的說：  
「那樣的話，我不就沒法和英雄王在這裡賞春，也喝不到這酒了，不好玩。」  
「……哼，看看你的表情，還說不貪杯。罷了，本王同感，真的會不好玩。」  
x

「這裡如何？」儘管看得出舊劍的愉快，還是想問一句。  
「單論景色、不提路過處那奇怪的魔力，是挺喜歡的。」  
「你跟恩奇差不多呢，喜歡樹啊森林的自然之類。」邊說邊朝舊劍瞥了幾眼，覺得這傢伙實在很適合放在草地上。若草地帶有露水、能泛起一層薄霧，一定更能襯托那漫不經心的氣息。

「說是喜歡，還是不大一樣的？情緒上都是好感沒錯。恩奇都的喜歡多半是因為親近感？畢竟他給人的感覺比較接近野獸或植物。」舊劍歪著腦袋。  
「哦，你們才說過幾句話，騎士王的直覺真是不得了。」  
「直覺準也不見得個個是好事哪。話說回來，怎麼不找恩奇都一起來，他會高興的吧。」  
「不管另外找了誰，即使約了你比較熟悉的貝德維爾，你都會不是滋味的。」  
意有所指的幼稚讓舊劍欸了聲，反駁道：  
「又不是小孩子了，才不會好不好。」  
「是嗎？嗯、這也難怪，」英雄王琢磨了幾秒，繼續說著。

「你都不老實這麼長時間了，突然要你變老實也著實不實際。凡事講求個練習，所以，至少在本王面前老實點如何。」  
「不是要你什麼都交代，你的不老實來自你不去清楚自己的想法。對自己不老實、連帶對他人也沒辦法老實。或者說，連對他人不老實都沒有意識到。」  
「——好了，本王的問題有那麼難嗎？就稍微想一下，例如坐上草皮、正讚嘆美景，轉頭發現恩奇都或貝德維爾、或魔術師在旁探頭，你怎麼想？不論是我另約的，或者正巧碰上。總之就是，出現意料之外的人。」這話說得慢條斯理，視線意味深長。  
舊劍安靜下來，拎著酒杯像在發呆。他也沒催促，自顧自的吃一點喝一點。催沒意義，騎士王是天然了點、但又不呆。就是欠人逼。

氣溫溫涼得舒服，稱得上風和日麗吧。英雄王眼睛都要閉起來時，有個悶悶的聲音傳來。  
「掃興吧。」舊劍說，「我想…先是出乎意料，再來不解，最後應該是掃興。你提的假設真是壞心，稍微想一想心情就不大好。」  
「呵，這就對了。你又不是什麼大方的性格，就別裝大方了。本王哪、沒有要讓你心情不好的打算，但要曉得這會使你心情不好——這可是提問的真正意義。」  
「意義？」  
「等等就知道了。別急。」  
紅眼的王懶懶地說著，瞇眼喝酒的神情，像幅最奢侈的畫。  
x

「白忙一場過嗎？」  
舊劍不明所以地搖搖頭。  
「這麼篤定？沒有兩手空空或不盡人意？」  
「白忙一場和兩手空空不同吧。前者該是虛度光陰不進不退？後者當然有，不如說哪個英雄沒經歷過。即使兩手空空，曾踏過的荊棘泥濘、看遍的繁花似錦，都能萃煉靈魂的。烏魯克的國王大人不正是箇中翹楚。」  
舊劍說了幾句後，覺得調侃得太過頭，眼睛偷偷往旁邊瞄，熟料目光就對上了。英雄王要笑不笑的盯著他。  
「真有你的，把挖苦的話講得這麼花俏。」英雄王哼笑道。  
「荊棘泥濘繁花似錦，一路走來的確如此了。無庸置疑，即便靈魂如何淬鍊，本王也不大樂見兩手空空。」

「成為我的人，騎士王。」

恰好陽光變得強烈。山腳下的粉色泛起一層光亮的色澤，風揚起時的層層疊疊讓一切漫天飛舞，如同刷淡的晚霞。能深藏幾隻貪玩妖精般的夢幻。  
舊劍抿著杯子沒說話。他完全沒了看風景的興致。  
真是行雲流水，連點醞釀緊張的時間也不給人。

「是在知道我已經想好回覆的前提下，來說這些的？」  
「那是自然。」  
「我們之間的相處，會在同意前後有什麼差別嗎？」  
英雄王瞇起眼睛，「語氣別那麼無奈。差別不大的，誰叫我們什麼沒做過。真切的差別在於，本王可以正大光明的說——你是我的人。」  
「照之前的說法，我是為你貢獻娛樂的小丑，也算是你的人了。」  
「早說過了，那只是別有心思的妥協。騎士王懂我要什麼，也知道我在指什麼，少一直顧左右而言他，你的敷衍對本王不起效的。」  
「我沒有敷衍的意思。」舊劍想喝口酒水，才發現杯子已經空了。「我只是不明白，到底哪裡值得你另眼相看了。」  
這些日子來，自己從中獲得了無數的虛榮與優越，彷彿現在只要跨出一步，就能永遠快樂無憂。這種甜美的夢，了不起當作免洗筷般的故事念給孩子聽，還可能會被路過的童話作家嗤之以鼻。

英雄王側目看著他，替他倒了酒，也替自己倒了酒。杯緣與杯緣輕輕撞了一下。好像什麼開始的信號。  
「本王熱愛俗世的一切。功成名就，貪歡欲念。樂於挖掘埋藏深處的心思，越不堪越被本人忽略的越好。……來說說，你哪裡值得我另眼相待。」  
「你被我強上後並沒有任何質問，甚至平靜的奇怪。偶爾目不轉睛的眼神要說另有所圖也不是、要說眷戀愛慕也不到，……結果，居然不排斥和本王多次共赴枕席。呵。」  
舊劍坐直身子，顯然有話想說，最後還是沒開口。  
「少糾結了，如果騎士王希望，堅持說補魔也可以，但別說不知道那是為了冥頑不靈的我們擺出來的一紙薄牆。」  
「……你回應了本王所有的要求、欲求、渴求，即使老在討價還價，也沒有真正拒絕的時候。我所有的順心而為，你幾乎都給予縱容。」  
「騎士王，你曾說不覺得現在這樣有什麼不好，但又哪裡好了。每次想更關照你時，你老擺出一副為難的態度、甚至像是僵持不下的氣氛，雖然最後你多半會退一步。長此以往，有意思嗎？」  
「我就是想疼你，想正大光明地疼你——想讓所有人都知道本王在遷就你！」  
「一直有意無意地試探，不合你也不合我的性格。不如賭一場，賭你的意志不堅。」  
英雄王對他勾勾手指，神采飛揚地像要述說什麼好事。  
明明知道他沒打算接受、明明不是勢在必得，這個國王大人還是慎重地攤牌了，言行舉止好看得讓人移不開眼。而那神情透露的情緒太認真，一時間他承受不住，又沒辦法視而不見。

舊劍感到自己像被盯緊的獵物似的。

「世人給你的評價是什麼？高貴勇敢，清廉正直。你為人處事的風評是什麼？溫和友善，得體從容。別鬧了，你這不老實的。我懷疑你對同胞的友愛多半出自君臣之禮，對弱者的守護出自自我滿足，比起想守護的東西，搞不好你更愛你的敵人，因為動亂才得以展示壓制群雄的王者氣燄。」  
「騎士王啊，你過得清醒又敷衍，清醒得知道自己要什麼，卻對心情敷衍了事，例如決斷后冠的末路、制裁血親的反叛、例如對過錯你只有遺憾卻無一絲懊悔……例如你對我的萬般縱容。事到如今，你不需要什麼救贖，你需要的是理解，比你更理解自己的理解，不然怎麼挖得出你的心。這點你也很明白，不然怎會一而再、再而三的利用起本王。」  
「——你想要有人時不時地嚴格對你、點明你的軟弱，藉此打磨意志，這點厚顏無恥的小算盤本王哪裡不知道。本王哪時候願意隨隨便便開口訓人、又隨隨便便地讓人接近。你這自私的傢伙、不知廉恥的利用我對你的關照，獲得想要的瞻仰、想要的譴責，但我不在乎，因為你真的欠教訓……因為我真的疼你。」  
「我是個荒唐無理的王，隨心所欲、自負自大、貪婪無度，你的小算盤、你的厚臉皮，你的不乾不脆、你的放任姑息，都穩穩托住了我，你叫本王如何能放過。」  
「本王守望人類、督促人類、也裁決人類，有偏袒的對象、有友愛的對象，更有不想放手的對象。」  
「你備齊了足以立於本王身側的光輝，你有這份價值。」

「點頭吧，騎士王。」  
高傲又溫熱的聲音，說得這樣篤定。  
x

可以的話，向來樂於接受挑戰的騎士王，整個人是很沒禮貌地想逃的。

禮節讓他只把眼神別開，視線在其他地方轉來轉去，近處的樹木有點歪斜，細細的枝幹上抖動了一下，原來是有鳥獸走跳，振翅起飛的聲音很清晰。移動視線時滑過英雄王的目光，被一絲期盼的情緒給絆住。  
特地把自己約出來、挑了個這麼舒服的地點，也真是用了心了。越是被這樣用心對待，就越是悶悶不樂。舊劍感到自己的回覆在動搖。  
早知道最初直接魚死網破了，走到這一步作什麼。他有些自責。

嘆了口氣，舊劍開口：「英雄王的想要，恐怕我做不到。」  
「本王的要求很困難嗎？」  
「你想要的距離太近了，我給不了。既然給不了，就算我點頭了、之後也會造成不愉快吧？比起我的不快樂，我更擔心你會不快樂。」  
英雄王沒好氣的哼了聲，「什麼話，本王又不是你的皇后。」  
沒料到會聽到這回應，舊劍直接笑出來。另一個王也沒忍住。實在太荒謬了，一時之間根本沒人停下來。  
最後，好教養的騎士王半摀著嘴，勉勉強強壓制了笑意，「別逗我好嗎，婚禮時我可沒擔心皇后日後是否快樂。」  
「所以才說你無情，竟然不掛心要攜手共度一生的女子的喜怒哀樂。」  
「畢竟成婚的目的不是為了自己的快樂，是為了舉國的快樂。」他搔搔臉，感到現下好像又成了話家常的氣氛。講起話來輕鬆多了。  
「我是誓言了珍愛，也遺憾無法達成她的想要，但可沒後悔過。……唉，你看人還是這麼準。能正確衡量他人的能力用在這裡，會不會有點浪費了。」  
「用在你身上哪浪費了。」英雄王斜了他一眼。

接著話鋒一轉，「若應了本王，會後悔嗎？」  
「若不能達成你的想要導致你的不快，那一定會的。」  
「你的後悔與本王何干？」  
「你的不快與我有干。」舊劍答。聲音帶點安撫。  
「為沒有發生的事下定論是愚者的論調，故步自封、畫地自限，你這不列顛的小國王怎麼還是沒長進。縱然本王的雙眼在神代時期已看透了所有，也仍會因雜種們的鬧騰發生偏移。所以，你要不要掙扎看看？」語氣很隨意，半是訓人半是說服，表情卻沒有一分調笑。  
舊劍垂著眼喝了幾口酒，不知何時已經變溫了。他聳聳肩，盡可能維持輕快的口吻。  
「我掙扎會兩敗俱傷的。你可能不愉快，我可能後悔。」  
「也可能都不會，……騎士王真是悲觀。」  
「英雄王才真是有自信。」

兩相對看了一眼。又各自看著前方的景色，各自吃吃喝喝了。  
講這麼多話兩人都有點累了。一個挑明了講、一個想了答覆但沒說死。  
英雄王盯著舊劍老樣子慢條斯理的吃，想想以後大概不會再這樣看著這傢伙吃東西了吧，吃得規矩又乾淨。雖然老在嫌，但他是很喜歡看騎士王吃飯的。  
舊劍依然在他的目光落在食物上時，盛好了遞過去，或直接送到他嘴邊。他也適時為空掉的酒杯斟滿酒水，畢竟誰都很難抗拒美酒的滋味。

他們相處到一個眼神就知道對方要什麼。  
x

吃得差不多後，舊劍開始收拾起餐具，檯面就只剩下喝不盡的酒了。  
行前英雄王曾要他多備點食物，想來是知道這話要講很久。沒想到還是不夠，是自己吃太多了嗎，應該不是，該是不夠緊覺沒聽懂暗示，準備太少了。  
若聽懂暗示，自己搞不好不會來這趟，但英雄王陪他拖拖拉拉了這麼久，不好好面對更說不過去。  
若清楚拒絕後，他們會是什麼樣子呢。舊劍發現想像不出來。他腦裡一閃而逝的是完全相反的情況。

大概是看他在發呆吧，英雄王說話了，聲音聽起來幸災樂禍。  
「之後喝不到這些酒，會不會覺得很難過？」  
「會啊，被你慣著太久，迦勒底的酒都變得平凡了。」  
舊劍語帶惋惜地搖著杯裡剩餘的份，像小孩捨不得最後幾口零食。看那表情，英雄王差點去揉揉那頭金髮。  
「要不要為了酒點個頭，多少都隨你喝的。」  
「欸，我貪嘴但不貪杯的。」  
「也是，比起吃的喝的，騎士王更貪我吧。」  
這話的意思有好幾層，舊劍反駁不出什麼，只好把手上的杯給喝空。嘴抿成了一條線。  
英雄王不正經地笑了好幾聲，替他把酒倒上。

「提醒一句，不點頭的話，差異不只這酒的，捨得嗎？」  
「何止這酒，搞不好跟你看對眼都不行。英雄王特地提一句，是急著想威脅人？」  
「騎士王軟硬不吃，哪脅迫得成。」英雄王沒好氣地說，「況且，這成不成威脅，取決於你在不在意。好啦，既然早做了決定就早早說清吧，還是只想擺個態度就要本王知難而退了？」說著說著，聲音帶上了不悅。  
他可以被拒絕，但不能是語言外的拒絕。畢竟關係含糊不清，一團爛帳了那麼久。思來想去，最開始是自己去招惹的，現在花再多功夫、也要把這個騎士王的話給逼出來。

不能善終，至少有始有終。

「你對我這麼認真，若不拿出相應的誠意，對你會很失禮。這點道理我還是明白的。」舊劍調整了坐姿，背脊挺直。心裡想著自己也真是被拿捏住了。  
「哦，教養果然不錯。也不用說太多，就一句話的事。」  
「就算只一句話，也得想好要怎麼開口才合適。」  
舊劍這語氣若有所思，聽起來好像在琢磨了。惹得英雄王有點不平靜。莫名覺得再拖點時間也好。而面上仍不動聲色。  
「騎士王可以先說句『別為難人』當開頭啊。」  
「別鬧了，現在你又沒有為難我，最多是我在為難自己。」  
「既然如此，別為難自己，點個頭吧。你我連深層的快樂都已經共享了，就好好站在本王身邊如何。」還沒說完，英雄王察覺自己是在鬧脾氣。之後轉轉脖子，用上平時發懶的聲音隨口抱怨，「……罷了，軟磨硬泡了這麼久，真是叫人沮喪。」

舊劍眨眨眼，他聽得出來抱怨是真的。「我沒想要讓你不高興。」  
「這又不是什麼能兩全其美的事，蠢貨。」國王大人笑起來，一如往常地出言訓斥。

遠處的花瓣幾經吹拂，竟被捲上了山。幾片在他們眼前飄過。  
沒有人伸手去接，強行留在手裡的東西，跟兩手空空沒什麼差別。  
x

「那個，姑且問問，無論什麼答覆，之前的事算數嗎？……盡情瞻仰的權利。」  
這提問來得出奇不意。英雄王一時間沒反應過來，想了想才知道這在問什麼。  
「騎士王真是厚臉皮，居然如此惦記……。」  
「欸，這對我很重要的。」  
也是，畢竟一開始，舊劍的眼神在他身上轉來轉去，不就這原因。現在也因為要能持續瞻仰他，而不願太過接近——而打算拒絕他。起頭和終結都同一道坎。想想也真是惱怒又好笑。  
「……本王的心沒狹窄到說出的話要收回，既然已經承諾，那無論如何，你大可窮盡所有來瞻仰，哼。」  
獲得答覆的騎士王，笑著道謝了，和平時相同的溫和笑臉。在他眼裡，是張現下難以漠視、又日後能不見就不見的臉。

太陽像是要落山了，天空比來時昏黃濃豔了許多。和上看了幾小時的紛飛粉桃，成了副全新的風景。周邊的草地也襯上了一層暖意。  
再晚一點，大地會是另一種顏色吧，跟騎士王的髮色類似的金黃。  
「再待一下也不錯。」英雄王聲音輕輕的，幾乎化在風裡。繼續閒閒的看著景色話家常。  
「本王沒那麼不解風情的，若已無可能，縱然再遺憾，也會乾脆的兩手空空。畢竟和你一同賞過這等盛放的繁華了。」  
「真是果斷決絕，有你一半決斷的話，我們應該在回程的路上了。」舊劍說，視線從景色移到英雄王身上，又看看自己的手。  
「英雄王不樂見兩手空空，我也是。若出現其他人打岔這場約，我會心情不好，你應該也會？……所以，要掙扎的話，也是英雄王和我一起掙扎才是，就我一人努力的話不公平。對吧。」  
「豈有此理哪，騎士王。本王可是連黑泥都無法浸染的，有什麼地方能讓本王掙扎？你這樣連及格分都沒有，要耍人也想得好聽些，這話聽起來簡直就像是……。」

就像是……？……？

英雄王停下來，一言不發。  
那副溫和乾淨的聲音實在太心不在焉了，搞得他完全沒想太多，當是普通閒聊般、匆匆從中抓了幾個關鍵詞就隨口應付了，都快回完才覺得哪裡不對。  
他邊想邊試探地朝旁瞄去，對上眼神的瞬間，舊劍尷尬地對他笑笑，目光比平時更閃爍，像做了什麼惡作劇被當場抓到還想稍微地欲蓋彌彰一下，接著老樣子的別過頭。轉頭的瞬間，飄起的髮絲被陽光映得多出曖昧的光澤。

這反應英雄王熟得很，語塞、回不了嘴、難為情、都是這樣躲的。床上床下都這樣。

英雄王勾勾嘴角，「不，本王不說了，你說。」  
「又不是沒聽懂。就是……要公平，例如我備食物你備酒，總歸都要付出些什麼的。」  
「拖了那麼久，現下是突然拐彎的吧，總得給本王一個合理的說法，不然就是在耍人，治你欺君之罪哦。」  
「我自己就是個國王好嗎。」  
話才說完，下巴就被個有點粗魯的力道勾過去。伴隨一點點的顫抖。舊劍分不清顫抖是自己、或抬著他的指尖。  
那雙稍稍瞇起的紅眼一直都那麼好看。從其中，他讀出了期待和逼迫，還有等著他獻上點東西的傲慢。

「……我捨不得你。」這是第一句話。  
舊劍想用往常的聲音，說出後卻自己聽著都陌生。好像有越來越多東西湧上了喉嚨。  
「你愛囉嗦，卻不隨便開口。你蠻橫又不講理，自顧自的幫自己找樂子，沒興趣的事連睜眼看一下都不願意。而我除非必要，都是盡量避免和大家接觸太長時間的。這樣的你和這樣的我，卻三不五時地一句一句地聊，雖然多半都是你開頭的，久而久之，看到你我也想說上個兩句，回過神時已經變得親近了。有時會想，哪那麼多話能講，但就是有，還講個沒完。雖然說的都是些無關緊要的事。而且……不管嘲弄輕蔑還是調侃，你從來沒有無視我過，你是真的對我有興趣。而我們之間的關係也真的超乎預期了。英雄王。」  
「今天這局面我不是沒有心理準備，失去好喝的酒、歸還你過分的關照。哪個英雄不曾兩手空空？可是，在一無所有之前，哪個英雄又不是盡力一搏？所以——我是想搏一搏的。」  
「又可是，無論怎麼思考，我都沒辦法為了你放棄底線。要英雄王放棄高傲也不可能對吧，就是個爛比喻你心領神會就好。你說得很對，我真的自私，把懷抱著的憧憬和距離，看得比你的想要還更重要。然而，你在我心中，也絕對不是不值一提。我真的捨不得你。捨不得你不耐的眼神、嘲諷的語氣，捨不得你對我三番兩次的遷就。……也挺捨不得好酒的。」難得老實的騎士王嘿嘿一笑。  
「若無論點不點頭，我都能保有盡情瞻仰盡情欽慕的權利，是不是代表即使答應了，我依然能退著一步仰望？是不是表示，你願意接受我想要的距離？……是不是在說，你願意和我一起掙扎，一起盡力避免——你不愉快我會後悔的將來？」

英雄王皺了眉。雖然他本就沒打算把講過的話收回，但也是篤定……這傢伙沒打算點頭的。現在竟成了騎虎難下。

「這是吃定本王了？」  
「……你不是說，即使老在討價還價，我也沒有真正拒絕的時候。英雄王還欠我個補償不是，去賭場的路上你承諾的，用在這行不行？」  
「你這小國王實在貪婪哪，真是會利用本王對你的關照。」他鬆了手，輕輕拍上舊劍的臉。  
「我可沒本事強迫你，就……」  
「把本王的承諾當什麼了，都說再過分的要求都會好好地滿足你。」  
表情依然不愉快，但語氣已經緩了下來。

「盡情掙扎、奮力一搏，然後——取悅我吧，騎士王。」這個高傲的聲音壓得低低的，膩得像要滴出水一般。  
「在往後的所有時間裡，就讓本王好好享受你的狼狽樣。」嘴角翹出非常好看、甚至可以說是得意忘形的笑。  
舊劍有點看呆了，回過神後也笑了起來。「那好，一起掙扎看看吧。」  
紅眼的王回了一個什麼蠢話的瞪視，順道朝他臉頰狠捏了下。舊劍抿著嘴想把手扳開，而英雄王另一隻手立即伸上來，推來阻去的，最終重心一滑他往後倒，英雄王也跟著被他扯下去。

恰好要落日了，草地被照成了金綠色，光線像化開的黃金灑滿周遭。

他們的手莫名其妙的按在一起。

/

> 給權利→[23](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427750/chapters/72292782)。給補償→[31](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427750/chapters/72551862)。  
> 感情是聊出來的，交往是講條件的。


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -明顯眉開眼笑vs微妙不知所措。

/

_承前_

舊劍並不介意直接躺在草地上。雖說是因為墊子不夠大，才躺到草上的。  
陽光將植被曬得有些暖暖的溫度，山裡的風也涼得很舒適，何況要落山的夕陽不若早些刺眼。吃過了些東西、又講了那麼多話，躺著休息也正好。

雖然有個王，被他扯著壓到了身上。現下手是放開了，但對方沒有起來的意思，就是挑弄著他的瀏海，左撥右撥地整個揉亂。好像在玩什麼很感興趣的東西。  
「欸，英雄的王心情好像很不錯？」舊劍聲音懶懶的。  
「難道騎士王心情不好嗎？」  
「比起好不好，該說是累了。緊張太久好累。」  
「真是意外，百戰百勝的亞瑟王，踏過眾多你死我亡的戰場，居然緊張了？」  
上揚的語調滿是戲弄的味道。舊劍眨眨眼，知道這個王心情很好跟很不好時，都喜歡找樂子。不達目的絕不善罷甘休的那種。

「……這種戰場我又沒什麼經驗。當然緊張。」  
大概太快達到目的，紅眼的王愣了幾秒。接著放聲大笑。  
x

「草的味道。」英雄王說。還朝他脖子蹭了兩下。癢癢的讓舊劍挪了挪位置。  
「因為是躺在草地上啊。先前恩奇都是說，我身上有森林跟湖水的氣息。十之八九拜聖劍所賜吧，畢竟是湖中貴婦人贈與的。」  
「我倒覺得不是聖劍的緣故。除了森林和湖水，再加上個細雨過後、微微濕潤的空氣和尚未放晴的朝陽，有點霧氣繚繞……嗯，更像你。」  
舊劍自己可沒什麼感覺，但也沒打算追問。

感受到那份不在意，英雄王換上更說服人的語氣：  
「別不信，本王的雙眼可是絕對正確的。都看著你說出那番話了，就表示騎士王有那麼美好。」  
而且靠得更近，每個字幾乎是帶著氣息貼上耳畔，低緩得有些勾人。

──太近了。除了親密行為、平日幾乎沒這麼近過。  
腦裡閃過點胡思亂想，舊劍連忙的欸了聲。  
「不是說，相處上不會有什麼改變。別挨這麼近、嘴也別變甜好不好，我很不習慣的。」  
「哦？本王說的是差別不大，也說了要疼你。騎士王慢慢習慣就好，這不急。」

「……出爾反爾。」  
「怎麼，是自己沒聽仔細才是，不准反悔。」  
「……。」舊劍不知嘟囔著什麼。一副有口難言。

「不准反悔！」

/


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -適應中。

/

才熄燈沒多久，就有人爬上床來。

「這床真窄。」  
挾著一絲不屑的語調，真是熟悉。  
「欸，已經是你換過的了，比原本的大了些。」舊劍解釋道。同時感到英雄王跨到他身上，只好也坐起來。  
「要不要讓本王再換張更大的？」  
「這張躺起來挺舒服的，我很喜歡，房間也才多大……」  
熟悉的氣息靠上來阻斷他的話。先是蹭了蹭他微張的口，呼吸屏住的同時，舌頭朝裡勾去，濕潤的嘴唇越親越有種熱燙的柔軟。

「哦？還給本王魔力啊。」  
像是發現了什麼，英雄王親暱地咬了他一下。  
「周回任務這麼晚才回來，應該是發生什麼事了？覺得你有點累。」  
「雜種半路像是睡著了，只能自顧自打發時間。真虧騎士王注意到。嗯，你的魔力很舒服，再來點……。」接著就又親上他。  
一面被搶奪呼吸、一面享受英雄王軟膩的舌尖。  
胸腔深處有點喘不過氣，圈著英雄王的背慢慢把人按上床。英雄王低低哼了句真熟練，沒來得及難為情，舌頭已經被繼續舔著，腳背腳尖相互磨上腿。拖沓的呼吸聲熱呼呼的。

然後——  
「好了，挪點空位，本王是來休息的。」  
紅眼的王很滿意地舔舔嘴唇，推了他的肩膀。  
和預想有所出入。舊劍怔了怔。誰叫往日他們一沾床就……。  
「很失望？」  
「…………那個，這床要睡兩個人勉強了點。」  
「所以才要你挪點空位哪，別愣著。」  
x

再過去一點好像就會掉下床吧。舊劍側躺著，還在想會不會睡一睡就掉出去，就感到英雄王的氣息從後面靠上。  
「嗯哼，床偶爾小點也挺好的。」  
帶點笑意的聲音從頭上傳來，同時覺得頭頂被鼻尖蹭了下。  
「都知道是小床就別再擠過來了。我真的會掉下去。」  
才抱怨個兩句，就有手擱上他的腰，稍微使力地把他整個人往後撈。遲疑幾瞬後，舊劍輕輕拍了拍那隻手。身後的氣息貼得更近了，自己莫名像被環抱住。

「騎士王，這正是小床的醍醐味哪。要好好善用此等特性才是。說起來，迦勒底的床不但小、躺起來也沒多舒服，大多數從者都換了自己中意的，你一直沒換，到底多不挑。」  
「迦勒底提供的不算差，是你的太好了。在野外過夜時不都很將就，守著溝火倚靠大樹席地而眠之類……嗯，這好像不是什麼有趣的話題。」才說了兩句舊劍就自己打住。  
他的露宿對身旁的王來說，想必不值一聽。這個人所處的時代，過於龐大也過於燦爛了，也難怪對絕大多數的情況感到乏善可陳。  
「有不有趣本王自會判斷，當床邊故事講點。快。」英雄王催促道。  
「怎麼老愛叫我講自己的事啊，實在很難理解你的喜好。」  
「呵，有什麼好不懂的，顯而易見的就是你啊，騎士王。」  
話接得太順，順到舊劍差點說出『原來如此』。……都怪那副口吻太理所當然，有時明明知道是歪理，卻聽著聽著覺得很有道理。  
越想越覺得要把自己繞進去了。想睡的騎士王決定隨意轉移話題，而被催的床邊故事也不了了之。

「以前你是不是很憋屈，這些讓人難為情的話，現在一句一句接個不停。」  
「但你聽聽而已，沒有難為情吧。況且單論社交辭令，本王哪及得上你，都有人追著你要簽名不是。」  
欸欸？為什麼講得像拈花惹草啊。舊劍滿心尷尬。也才發覺剛剛英雄王的語氣有點不滿。  
「那件事跟社交辭令哪有關係了。而且要說對待淑女的禮儀，我遠比不上其他幾位騎士，詞窮也是常有的。」  
「哦，幾位圓桌的話，在這邊的騎士王跟前的確謹守本份。即使是在商談某些火熱的話題，一見到人，也會瞬間兢兢業業得跟小貓似的。」英雄王有些嗤笑地評論起來。

措辭是尖銳了點，然而想想事實就是如此，也沒什麼好辯駁的。  
舊劍稍微側了下身體，肩膀若有似無的和英雄王碰上。  
「唔，想在敬愛的人面前展現好的一面，算人之常情吧。……仔細一想，在你面前我也挺努力的。」  
說著說著就閉上眼，黑暗和熟悉的氣息，實在是很好的催眠。

一片寂靜，微弱的呼吸聲平穩而綿長。

「敬愛嗎……真是。」  
紅眼的王，輕輕嚼著這幾個字。

/


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一點點性癖。

/

環著舊劍汗濕的肩膀，英雄王覺得視線在擺盪。  
他跨在舊劍身上，而舊劍舔著他的嘴唇，溫吞吞的貼著吮著。手則摟著他的腰背，指尖在背脊上滑動，卻暗暗使力不讓他的腰抬得太高。  
伴隨熟悉的暈眩，英雄王恍惚地搖著腰，一前一後地盪著，腹部陣陣發熱的感覺在沸騰，腿跟床單攪在一塊兒、因汗水而緊黏像被縛住。那根熱燙的高溫無論深入還是抽出、都磨得他好舒服，由內震到外的動靜，令他焦急得要死又滿足得要命。每被頂一下、身體深處就湧出溼答答的水聲。  
想再被擴開一些、再被填滿一點，肚子裡一縮一縮緊抽，緊得全身不由得微微顫抖、氣息短得急促，腦袋像被什麼重擊了在發昏。

舊劍的動作突然緩了下來，「深呼吸。」平時彬彬有禮的聲音變得有點軟。  
「……白擔心。」他答腔，抽著氣的聲音顯得很沒說服力。  
舊劍瞇眼看著他，不曉得在看什麼，之後嘴角掛起一絲笑，搞得他心煩意亂的。紅眼的王曉得自己現在是什麼模樣，頭髮微濕、臉色泛紅，甚至是目光渙散吧。  
想著就把手掌壓上舊劍的臉，低喃了句：「別看了。」  
「不行嗎？」  
從手裏感到了熱熱的鼻息，以及含糊的疑惑。  
「鹹鹹的…。」有舌頭舔上他的掌心，邊蹭邊小小聲地說。眼神也從指縫間瞄過去。  
「騎士王就這麼、想看本王的狼狽樣？」  
「才不是。你怎樣我都想看…。」說完便繼續啃他的手，同時順著他的呼吸慢慢頂。頂得他的嘴角不聽使喚洩出呻吟。

「哼，這是拜託人的態度嗎，……可愛點。」英雄王喘著氣，幾乎是咬緊牙根才擠出句完整的話。捏捏舊劍那張也有些紅有些熱的臉龐。舒服的地方被抵著摩擦，體內在騷動，他快要受不了了。  
舊劍蹭了蹭他的手，像隻乖巧的小動物。  
「讓我看嘛，好不好？」邊說邊動著，滾燙感抽開一點再慢吞吞蹭進來，太清晰了，彷彿在告訴他裡面的形狀和可以接納的深度……彷彿令他重新認識自己的身體。  
那雙平時人畜無害的目光裡，有恭敬、有渴望，還有坐立難安的慾望。

英雄王忘記自己最後說了什麼話。可能是他們最後一句成聲的句子。  
心跳急得要命。焦躁襲捲而上。舊劍扣緊他濕熱的腰，讓交合的部分更加緊密。他張著嘴但是發不出聲音了，明顯感到臀部下結實的小腹朝他鼓起，深深地顫動。越被深掘就越無法忍耐，他拉直了背、但逃不掉體內的起伏。  
他任憑舊劍舔吻他微張的口，讓所有興奮傳遞過去。

視線晃到分不清上下。好像在喪失自我。  
消受不住之後，有什麼激烈地潰堤。

/


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -依然不適應。

/

「今天有安排？」舊劍一進門，就開口問道。手上端著食物。  
英雄王瞥了一眼。自從某次舊劍被他半是逼著作早餐，這個騎士王真的有做就送來了，即使最初不大甘願，終歸有好好執行。答應的事的確放在心上呢。

「猜猜看。」  
「只是覺得你平常不大穿襯衫，通常是為了符合氣氛才會換上。但今天不是什麼節日或也沒有活動，所以應該是另有安排……要外出？」  
英雄王捏起領帶往脖子上一放，熟練地繞起第一個結。  
「該說直覺好還是對本王觀察入微。的確是為了符合氣氛才換這身，算是為了節日去走一趟。拍個照。」

「拍照挺好玩的不是，這個時代要留下些回憶真是方便。」  
「好玩的是英靈肖像吧，即使回歸英靈座，也能再次準確召喚的因緣。往日可沒這種東西。」邊說邊繼續手上的動作，與其說慢條斯理不如說意興闌珊。  
「迦勒底的系統真是不一般。……欸、是預計要打得鬆鬆的嗎？」對幾乎每日都好好繫著領帶的騎士王而言，太隨意的結似乎有點意料外。  
英雄王兩手一攤，一臉不然你來的態度；舊劍則搖搖頭，一臉我沒這個意思啊，的表情。沒人說話但彷彿對上話了，兩相對看下，後者伸手了。

「……幫人打跟幫自己打完全不同，別嫌啊。」  
扯開已經快打好的領帶，舊劍認份地重新來過。另一名王垂下目光，忽然覺得這勒住脖子的東西順眼多了。  
「哪會嫌，只會感到愉快的。」  
「這樣就愉快？」舊劍笑了幾聲，繼續不疾不徐地動手。「英雄王也太容易討好了。」  
「哦，只有你才能這樣討好本王，該深感榮幸的。」他從善如流地接受調侃。  
x

「拍照用的點心，大家就各自帶走。」  
「多發幾盒啦……。」不甘不願的喊聲。  
「欸？英雄王的那盒呢。」  
「剛剛不是說不吃這種甜死人的東西，結果還是拿啦？」  
這句裡飽含了遺憾與落空的不甘。  
「不吃也不見得就不拿啊，搞不好拿回去甜死人。」  
周遭安靜了一瞬。  
「甜死誰啊怎麼可能！」  
「那就是拿去當賞賜吧哈哈哈！」  
x

路過交誼廳，舊劍朝廳內明顯熱鬧的一角看去，嘴上隨意說了句真熱鬧。剛回來的英雄王，看都沒看就接上話。  
「在分拍照時給的點心吧，甜死人的東西。」畢竟今日的拍照不只他，還有其他人也是位列其中。例如快成了廚房英靈的紅色弓兵。  
「英雄王的那份呢？」  
「這麼篤定我有帶回來？」  
「你只說甜死人，又沒說不拿。難不成被討走了？」  
「……本王說要自己留著，打發掉了。」  
接著就搖搖手上的小袋子，裡頭的盒子帶有一絲甜甜的氣味。打開後是各種顏色鮮豔的圓扁糕餅。英雄王挾起一顆，一拿出來，甜香的氣味就更擴散了點。舊劍的眼神很直接被帶走了幾秒。說是目不轉睛也不為過。  
「對於吃的興致真是毫不掩飾。就當賞你了，想要的話自己來拿。」  
儘管說了拿，卻是朝自己嘴裡放去，輕輕叼著一般。平滑的蛋白霜表面開始出現裂痕。舊劍伸手，卻被撥開。英雄王三兩口把點心啃掉。

「誰說用手的。再一次。」說著又叼了一塊。微微仰著脖子一副氣定神閒。甜點上的裂痕慢慢擴散，再下去就要掉了吧。  
一向鎮定自若的騎士王眼神飄來飄去的，最後頭一偏，手擱上他的肩，小心翼翼地在不碰上的情況下，將半顆甜點給咬走。  
少量的細緻碎屑落下，連氣息都有點甜絲絲的。

之後舊劍抹著嘴角，語氣不自然地給出評價。  
「欸，是莓果口味吧，真的挺甜的。」  
「我也覺得太甜了，即使換著口味吃還是甜。難怪一盒沒幾個。」  
「精緻點心都重質不重量的。這個放久也不好，不然配茶？我去泡，英雄王要一起去食堂，還是回房間？」  
「哦，看騎士王想在食堂吃，還是在房間吃。本王沒差。」他說。一邊把問題丟回去，一邊塞了塊甜點到舊劍嘴邊。再湊上前咬下一半。靠近的瞬間，能感到對方呼吸完全頓住了。  
直接在嘴邊咬也不錯嘛。英雄王把小半塊嚼掉，酥薄的外殼在口裡發出幾聲啪哩啪哩，有點黏牙的內餡居然讓他覺得討喜。

「……我去泡茶了，等下會拿到房間。」  
丟下這句，舊劍連背影都不留，直接就地靈子化。

紅眼的王舔著嘴角。感到心情被任意擺佈的新鮮。  
嗯哼，好像還開始懂這東西好吃在哪裡。

/

> 1.fate/stay night heaven's feel 2019白色情人節的周邊是配馬卡龍，閃閃是黑色襯衫和藍領帶，他到處走跳，衣服有夠多的。  
> 2.按字數來看，目前大概發了三分之一，按篇數來看大概一半。就是說越後面的閒聊會越長，貫徹英雄王的話嘮跟熟了後也比較多話的舊劍。(不過FGO裡，大家都的話都挺多的)


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -慢慢聊天，有很多很多要聊。各種超釋。

/

迦勒底日常、或者特產──習以為常突然出現的毫無威脅特異點。  
那就去探察吧！

是座已經刮了暴風雪的雪山。聯絡還斷了。

「哇，沒想到會遇難。」  
金髮綠眼的騎士王一語道破目前的情況，雪紛飛得幾乎呈現橫線，視線像是白色牆面破碎後的模樣，能見度大概不到前方一公尺。雖然對從者而言差別不大。  
英雄王抱著胸，瞄向旁邊明顯沒在傷腦筋的傢伙。  
「你怎麼好像很高興。」  
「也不是高興，算是慶幸吧，畢竟這對我們來說不算真的遇難，反而能多少感受一下這種難得的氣氛。」說著，舊劍將衝鋒衣的拉鍊拉到最高，接著閃現到附近的樹上，朝遠方左顧右盼著。雪塊墜落到地面，完全沒有聲音。  
「從以前就覺得了，騎士王的心真寬。」  
舊劍咦了聲，看向已經出現在身旁的王，穿著和他同款但不同色的外衣。不如說自己穿著的，就是英雄王塞的。

出發前。  
『直接穿戰甲去不就好了，要戰鬥也方便。』  
『如果完全不需要戰鬥呢？這不是方便問題，是氣氛問題，給本王換上。』如此般。

英雄王靠著樹幹，嘴裡呼出了點白霧。  
「說你心寬，是指事情總是朝美好的一面去看，這一點。」  
「……是說我不居安思危嗎？」  
「不錯嘛，聽得出來了。」  
聽著那稍微讚賞的語氣，舊劍老實地回：「我會再謹慎點的。」  
「本王不覺得你這樣不好。」英雄王說。「即使錯估了人心導致舉國覆滅，你依舊相信良善。不是說沒記取教訓，只有蠢笨之人跌跤後會放棄探詢道路的可能性，之後便越來越無路可走。」聲音被風雪颳得有些模糊，但仍是趾高氣昂的。  
到底哪來的確信啊。舊劍想著，嘴角稍微翹了起來。  
「就當是在誇我了。」  
「哼。」

言談之間，氣候沒有減緩的跡象，反而不少高聳的樹木已開始呈現詭異的斜角，彷彿再劇烈一點就會斷開。  
舊劍拍了拍身上的雪，伸著懶腰問道：「那麼，天候和視線都蠻差的……英雄王想嘗試下山、還是找地方過夜等聯絡恢復？」自己是哪個都行，總之就問問意見。  
紅眼的王揚了頭，被衝鋒衣遮住的頸子有些露出來。  
「那方向不是有棟屋子嗎，就讓騎士王感受一下山頂的暴雪之夜吧。」  
x

是棟隨處可見的小屋，好陣子無人整理的跡象，像封緘許久的盒子，被時間的滄桑和封閉的濕氣浸潤得滿是濃稠的寂靜。畢竟是特異點，有什麼或沒什麼都不奇怪。  
舊劍東摸摸西看看的，在想著柴還算是乾的、應該能燒起來吧之時。英雄王若有所思地拋了句話出來。  
「……嗯，寶庫打不開。」  
「不舒服？」  
蹲在壁爐前的騎士王，頭也沒抬就回了話，手上正在嘗試要點燃放了許久的薪柴。  
「說不上怎麼，應該過陣子就好了，但艾爾能拿得出來。」  
「別，拿出來是想轟掉這一帶啊。」舊劍偏過頭，一臉你別亂來呀的表情。  
「不就幸好騎士王的東西是自己拿著，而不是放本王這裡，不然現在真的兩手一空了。」  
「就迦勒底發的一些裝備而已，你應該也有吧。」  
「沒帶點其他的？」  
「有另外放了爐具之類。唔通訊器還是一點反應也沒有。」邊說邊從背包內將卡式爐等等的掏出來。  
看到這畫面，英雄王不禁說了兩句，「……居然特地帶了爐具。」  
「現今這類的東西都做得又小又輕便，就當有備無患，現下不就真的要派上用場了。」舊劍毫不猶疑曲解了挖苦，語氣還有點得意。

其實屋子還不錯，落塵不多算是乾淨，姑且遮風避雨沒有問題。  
翻翻找找後，舊劍挑出幾條還算乾淨的毛毯，以及綴有老式流蘇的絨布窗簾，想著稍微用雪水擦拭再烘一下；雖然邊緣都脫線了，依然能派上用場。布面的沙發已經破了，海綿失去彈性、彈簧都能摸得出來，坐上去一定不舒服的，可坐在地上時拿來靠背也還成吧。  
英雄王就倚著牆，看著舊劍挽起袖子走來走去，擦一下這個、搬一下那個，與其說不去幫忙，不如說舊劍完全沒有喊他的意思。只有在要挪動沙發時，才被叫去搭把手。整理過後環境像樣多了，壁爐有柴火在燒，橘紅色的光讓整間屋子的濕寒氣息驅散不少，火焰將影子映照在牆上微晃；地板鋪上了毯子，不知從哪翻出來的乾草也用窗簾包起來，弄成靠枕似的。  
這傢伙比他料得更在意環境嘛。才這樣想，舊劍就走上前圈住他的手腕。接著不明所以地被牽到壁爐附近坐下，爐火將鋪墊著的毯子和靠墊，都烤得乾燥而溫暖。枕起來意外不錯。

「雖然你好像不覺得冷，但手很涼呢。先烤一下火吧。」舊劍率先開口了。聲音溫溫的，同時拉著他的手蹭了下臉頰，嘴唇和鼻息軟軟熱熱地滑過掌心。之後視線朝向外頭，像是思考著什麼。  
「附近應該有水源，趁天還沒很暗，我出去一下。」  
換上銀白鎧甲的騎士王轉瞬消失，離開前還不忘提醒他外套換下來放在沙發上烤乾。

之後，英雄王手撐著頭，抬了眼，寶庫的光圈出現。  
不過是進屋子後，舊劍一副對環境比對他更有興趣的模樣，心裡一煩，一股幼稚的心血來潮就浮現了，想來個引人注目、又無傷大雅的玩笑——而舊劍的回應很平淡。使他喪失了『怎麼可能，當然是笑話哪』的時機。  
沒想到舊劍的在意是表示在實際行為上，為他將環境打理得妥貼舒適。

抬頭看了看周遭，英雄王心道這下不就只能繼續裝了。下不了台哪。  
x

溫暖的屋裡鑽入凍人的風，門推開了。舊劍的鎧甲滿是冰冷的氣息，彷彿有白煙，黑色的兜帽上沾滿了濕涼的雪花，英雄王走上前替他拍兩下，再順手扯下兜帽。非常有既視感的舉動，他們第一次對上眼的再現。  
舊劍搔搔臉，心口顫了一顫，「……那時候嚇了一跳。」  
「怎麼，當時覺得本王無禮嗎？」  
「才不是，只是感到你的引人注目真不是蓋的。」他頓了頓後，繼續說，「那是第一次和你錯身吧。確實感到你的高傲其來有自，有足夠的本事睥睨一切。除己之外一切平等說來簡單，實際上做起來是很困難的。」  
「哦，挺有眼光的嘛。」  
「因為不列顛想要一個理想的王啊，我曾經也以此為目的。你光是在那裡，存在感就重得讓人難以忽視，不自覺想多看兩眼。」  
彷彿想起了往日的情況，語氣帶上不好意思的情緒。看那一臉不好意思，英雄王挑起眉。  
「哼，就單在迦勒底而言，騎士王的行為有夠大膽，沒人敢像你一樣偷看本王。」  
「欸、什麼偷看……當我不懂規矩行了吧。」舊劍窘迫地嘀咕著。換上了來時的衣著，架好爐具，料理起從外面帶回來的東西。

一些明顯已經處理過的獸肉正往鍋裡丟，油脂遇熱後發出短促的滋滋聲。骰子般大小的肉塊煎過後，微焦的顏色看起來很誘人，屋子瞬間瀰漫起迷人的鹹香。還煮了茶水和湯。  
英雄王看著舊劍坐在個小爐子前面，神情專注。這裡沒有鐘錶，時間的速度彷彿能自訂；柴火劈啪劈啪燃燒著，在吟唱無人知曉的語言，配上滾水和油花的細緻聲，有種平靜的祥和。

不知過了多久，舊劍將盛滿香氣的杯子遞過去。摸起來有點燙人，喝了口後，體內完全暖起來。  
「……還不錯，樸實的野味搭上暴風雪下的破舊小屋，氣氛上很是合適。這種時候吃太精緻的反而無趣。」  
紅眼的王邊吃邊點評，順道從隔壁的騎士王杯裡再取走幾塊肉。後者順勢輕巧地將鋼杯拿離了點，又去盛了些湯。  
「精緻的我也沒辦法，就會些簡便的。」  
「你不是三不五時就在廚房試些新的菜色，會的變多了吧。」  
舊劍內心咯噔一聲。明明很小心了，還是都被看在眼裡嗎，想笑著蒙混又深感過不了關。  
到了迦勒底後，不少事都無需親力親為了，迦勒底有足夠的人物力能代勞、甚至做得更好，使得他省下不少時間。閒不下來的一些間隙就摸去做飯了，若不是專挑無人出入的時段，搞不好他就是下個被冠上廚房英靈名號之人。……自嘲好了。  
「乾脆就說我貪吃，總不務正業在廚房摸東摸西。」  
「這話不對了，你不過是知道適時休憩的重要。」英雄王放下杯子，「騎士王貪吃無誤、也擅長做，本王因而有所受惠，哪裡不好了。況且你吃東西的模樣很有教養，我看了舒心。」  
他側頭看去，爐火讓舊劍金色的頭髮漫上氤氳的光影，深深淺淺地比平時曖昧。伸手去勾了幾下，髮稍依舊是涼的。然後收到一張眼角彎彎的溫順笑臉。

「托福於生前學的禮儀吧，不過倒是初次聽人這樣講。」  
「本王會給予你很多第一次的。」  
有人瞬間收了視線，低頭喝湯。  
「那個……別說這種不正經的雙關。」  
「對正經的人來說就沒有雙關了，你這不正經的。」英雄王輕笑了幾聲。  
x

轉眼東西吃得差不多了。看著被逗兩下就只專注吃吃喝喝、望著火發呆又偷瞄著他的騎士王，英雄王決定強行開頭。  
「來點話題吧，給你隨意問問些什麼。」  
綠色眼珠轉了轉，「……那麼，之前你問了我的聖杯戰爭，也說說自己的如何？有在迦勒底看過你參與的資料，但都是簡單幾筆、沒多少詳細。」  
「哦，那個啊。」英雄王整個人躺上了靠枕，猶如要闡述極其無趣的事，語氣變得淡漠。  
「若是指極東那邊，應該二十多年前了，之後在現世待了十年。當時是有碰上值得的對手，稍微點綴了寂靜的漫漫黑夜，但綜觀而言終究乏味。」  
「覺得有點意思的反而是停留的那十年吧，並非漫無目的的虛度、而是嚐遍了不少娛樂，也能理解征服王那大個子為什麼特地去買遊戲主機了，不但具備娛樂性，同時富有單純而直觀的成就感，挺不賴的。」

談遊戲主機的字數比聖杯戰爭的還長，這個王到底覺得聖杯戰多無聊啊。舊劍想著。

「寶庫裡該不會有吧，主機。」  
「當然。還用問。」  
「欸，很少看你拿出來玩。」  
「因為膩啦。」他不太在意地說。「即使膩了也還是好好安放著就是，哪天有念頭就拿出來把玩下。人類總能做出有趣的東西，多少能勾起本王的興致，雖說通曉後就會被我丟在一旁。興致是來得快去得也快的。」  
「簡單說就是看心情嘛。」騎士王插了話。  
「別說得那麼世俗。慾望是無限的，一旦習慣了，就會慢慢感到厭倦。」語調沒有任何波瀾，繼續平淡的敘述。  
「本王對寶物一向如此。蒐羅財寶是本能，僅認同價值便會納入，並不需要發自內心的喜愛。」

「那麼，會不會哪天也習慣我。」舊劍問。  
英雄王和他對看了一眼，明顯不高興的回話了。  
「別用這種拙劣的方式來窺探心意，本王不喜歡。」  
「誰叫你喜怒無常。」  
「也沒你難捉摸吧，賞春時戲耍本王之事還沒算帳。」  
「欸？我才沒做那種事好不好。」沒在剛剛的問題上打轉，彷彿被迴避了也無所謂。

然後話題一轉。  
「不過，既然讀過資料，騎士王對那十年不反感？」  
這個略感興趣的口吻讓舊劍摸不著頭緒。  
「什麼意思？」  
「那十年，本王可是靠著活死人作為魔力源逗留於世的。」一不做二不休直接點明了癥結。  
而清廉正直、果敢正確的騎士王如此回答——  
「唔，雖然不確定你想從我口中聽到什麼，但那有什麼問題嗎？」

英雄王一怔，「哈哈哈！來，說說哪裡沒問題。」  
他坐了起來，覺得這麼有趣的事躺著聽太失禮了。  
看英雄王的反應，舊劍覺得莫名其妙的。不過他也比較喜歡英雄王坐著，因為爐火把那頭淡色的金髮映得很好看，坐著能看得比較清楚。……其實有點擔心自己要講的、會對不上英雄王的期待，畢竟自己始終是被評頭論足的那一方。

「御主是魔術師沒錯吧。魔術師和常人對世界的理解方式本就不同，例如聖杯戰爭對於撞見者，應該都是處理掉？或許以正義使者的角度來說是草菅人命，……但哪一場戰爭沒有冤魂，最多做到盡量不去影響常人的活動。」  
「我在世時，手下亡魂沒少過，應該沒有哪個騎士殺的人比我多，雖說是抱持大義去執行，但劍上根本不可能只有敵人的血。」  
「就算成為英靈，第一任御主為我熄滅的生命，也應該比那神父養著的活死人更多吧。加上我不是什麼都不知道，是在知道的情況下拖著，懷著這一切輕於對故國的執念——的心情去爭取聖杯。要論這部分，我才最應該被討伐被責難，但大家還是稱呼我為正義夥伴呢。」

「正義善良之類的詞本就很曖昧。」  
停頓的途中，英雄王說話了，帶著一些輕蔑。  
「我說啊，那是給沒辦法確信自己所作所為的人訂出的框架，好像有了標準就能心安理得的繼續執行。別被綁住啦，騎士王。」

「在他人的評價裡，我應該是個相當正義善良的存在？」舊劍笑著回，接著講下去。  
「你的御主為了讓你留存，採取了以魔術師而言，最為常見的手段。儘管乍聽之下容易令人有種殘忍的感覺，但也只是常人價值觀，並非魔術的世界，混為一談太過了。」  
「不冷血不殘忍的魔術師根本無法活下來，這個道理每個人都明白，能保留迴路留後延續真的不容易了。說白了，我不認為我第一任御主的生活方式有什麼不應該，即使我不能接受，大概是……可以理解、但無法共鳴吧。身為魔術師以魔術師的方式活著、以魔術師的方式去思考，這不是什麼問題。」  
「當然了，不認為有問題、跟認為那些活死人應當解脫，是兩回事就是了。」  
舊劍沒什麼猶疑地做了總結，語氣一直平靜溫和，像在說童話故事。

紅眼的王則是瞬間爆出一陣大笑。  
「非常好——！」  
「騎士王，你的確正義也的確善良，但絕非普世價值的範圍。」  
「而且你啊，不是因為坐在這裡的對象是本王才這樣講，是千真萬確地那樣想。」咧開了嘴笑著的英雄王，眼睛完全瞇細了起來，隙縫裡的紅光仍熒熒閃爍。  
「即使你仰慕本王，也不盲從。非常好。」

這樣直接的讚賞反而讓舊劍一陣不知所措。  
「我不是早被你衡量過了，怎麼說得像發現新鮮事一樣。」  
「本王看透他人，跟他人本身擁有自知之明是不同的。這點你跟這邊的騎士王不一樣。」心情明顯愉快的王者，稍微解釋了一下。  
「我倒覺是因為她對你感冒……沒辦法習慣你的言行，才不願意跟你多說兩句的。」腦中閃過另一個自己揪著眉、一臉防備到根本就是想走的表情。舊劍突然想起自己之前也老是想走。

「哼，真是斤斤計較的女人。」  
「跟英雄王聊天挺好的，有點可惜。」  
「我可不會浪費時間跟沒資格的人閒談，騎士王，好好謹記這份榮耀。」說著又露出了個目中無人的好看笑容。  
「不過，要是她放聰明點，四次戰爭應該很快就終結在她的御主手上吧，那名御主在我看來算是有資質的……不，也算是被他終結了沒錯。」想起了什麼好玩的事般，突然提了幾句。  
「是個什麼樣的人？問她她都一臉不大想提的臉色。」  
「跟那名御主不對盤吧。」英雄王嗤笑了聲。  
「是名想成為正義本身去執行正義的貨色。為了拯救更多人會毫不猶豫犧牲少數人，為了勝利會採取魔術以外的方式——極致的不擇手段。她天真的騎士道完全不能接受哪，即使她是不擇手段下的最大受益者。」  
「那名男子沒被黑泥浸染、但根本已經漆黑的眼神很棒呢，最後用三道令咒破壞聖杯，這種大反轉連本王也著實沒能料著，實在讓人會心一笑。……所以說人類很有趣啊，短暫的生命裡都能活得比本王罪孽深重。」猶如懷念那般盛大的場面，他半是自言自語地說道。

舊劍原來如此般的點點頭，「嗯，你真是比我預料得更加喜歡人類。」  
然後就被拍了下額頭。  
「什麼話！多去練練眼力，蠢貨。」  
雖被駁斥了。但講那麼多，不就代表挺感興趣的嗎。舊劍想著但沒說。  
x

講了不少話，也該休息了。舊劍簡單收拾了一下，只留了茶水。之後又往壁爐裡添了柴火，覺得這溫暖到早上沒問題吧。現在整間屋子都暖烘烘的。  
看著舊劍又走來走去，遞了毛毯給他又幫他調整靠枕角度，一整天都被服侍得舒舒服服的英雄王終於開口了。算是悶了許久。

「只是寶庫打不開，又不是怎麼了。」

然後收到一個疑惑的目光，只好緩緩用眼神意有所指地掃了四周。  
「溫度舒適的爐火、乾淨的毛毯與特製的靠枕……，還有本王手上這杯茶，你平日哪有這麼講究。這些加起來的意思該不會是，今日的騎士王把我當成個需要照護的柔弱小姑娘？」  
「欸？說什麼呢，……不是、怎麼說，那個、我沒有那個意思…。」  
騎士王掛起微笑，連忙笑著要否定又像想解釋，語言卻逐漸拼湊不全了。接著蹲了下來。明明可以好好想過再開口，卻有點不知從何去想。他搖搖頭，扯了幾下自己的衣服。這種笨拙的掩飾掩不了什麼。  
英雄王則手撐著頭，一臉你慢慢講我不急的態度，欣賞著他的慌亂模樣。

火光漸趨微弱，閃閃爍爍。  
「你從來都不委屈自己。」  
瞄了眼老神在在的英雄王，他放棄掙扎。

「我真的不怎麼講究，若是單獨遇到這種情況，即使找到屋子我多半不會做這些整理，只待一晚將就著、得過且過無妨。可是你在。」  
「這些都是為你做的沒錯，英雄王哪時候委屈過自己了，有時外出甚至會拿出溫泉來泡什麼的……那些想當然耳我做不到，能做的就目前看到的這樣。並沒有要把你當傷員或其他的意思，只是想讓你待得舒服點，才做了這些事。弄巧成拙的話很抱歉。」越說頭越低，手抓了幾下後頸。  
他不擔心自己異常的舉動被發現，但希望是你不說我不說、各自心領神會就好。相當仰賴直覺的他，沒思索過多就整理了環境，直到英雄王直白地詢問的那一刻——被逼著好好講的那一刻，他才真正梳理了自己的情緒。清晰面對自己盡力營造的一切、察覺心裡滿滿的都是不能讓這個人委屈，比他預料的更難為情。  
屋子裡靜得只剩下火焰燃燒，劈哩啪啦地特別響亮。舊劍尷尬地想去外面待著，在暴風雪裡散步也不壞吧。

想走的念頭才起，聽慣的聲音就傳過來了。  
「——特別為本王做的是嘛，這麼老實真是可愛。」  
略略壓低的音調讓他心裡有點緊張、卻又順耳。  
「你沒有委屈本王，對於盡心的作為，更是無須道歉。……然而，服侍還少了點什麼，騎士王要不要猜猜缺了何物。」  
「我有不好的預感。」舊劍搖搖頭蹲著沒動，語氣狐疑得很。  
「真是的，騎士王的直覺時好時壞吧，又不是什麼壞事。」  
聲音的主人慵懶地半倚著墊子，揚起的下巴讓頸子完全露了出來，柴火的光影在上面擺動。姿態雖然隨意、但依舊有著漂亮的線條。似笑非笑的神情既高傲又奪目。  
舊劍覺得還是別看了。火光明明是映在他人身上，卻彷彿光看就能灼身。

「補足魔力後，寶庫應該就能連上了。騎士王認為呢。」  
「……。」  
「不是室外、也沒有他人，還有什麼顧忌嗎？」紅眼的王嘴角揚了揚，直白不過的邀請。  
舊劍揉揉鼻子，才坐回原本的位置，英雄王就一臉滿意的跨上。趕緊伸手摟住這個溫暖結實的重量後，用了商量的口吻：  
「先答應我好不好，別扯著我往後倒。」  
「哦？」  
「就算鋪了毯子，躺起來還是很不舒服。」  
講著就蹭上英雄王的頸窩，聲音變得有點含糊。嗅到了熟悉的薄汗氣味，心跳聲已經開始明顯。

有個呼息幾乎是貼在耳邊，低低熱熱的。  
「如此把本王放在心上。」

「一直都在心上的。」  
舊劍更放輕了音量，同時感到有雙手回抱了他。

/


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -偶爾的與世隔絕。

/

_承前_

不一樣的空氣，蹭著鼻子微微發癢。  
一點長年的冰雪，薪柴的灰燼，布料的碎屑，和著火焰的溫熱，莫名有種迷濛的煙苦味。其中還有英雄王身上的氣味，每每靠得很近時都會聞到。

「睡得如何。」  
「……不怎樣。」舊劍瞇起眼嘀咕，之後又閉上。  
「倚著本王還敢說這種話，看在貢獻不少魔力的份上就不教訓你了。」說完就攬了一下舊劍的背，接著聽到小小的抱怨。  
「會痛……。」  
「哦，受傷了？」  
「你心裡有數吧。」語氣帶著無奈和一絲指控，身體倒還是靠著這個罪魁禍首。

昨日夜半，自己的熱度在英雄王體內釋放後，英雄王依然纏著他不放，裡裡外外都纏著。想說話卻被咬住，嘴唇被吮著、舌頭被勾走，來回掙扎個幾次，原本還沒熄滅的慾望，隨著肌膚的磨蹭又重新燃起。燒得他們在對方的喘息和氣味之中迷失方向，沈浸在逐漸熱烈的晃動下。  
英雄王撓著他，骨感寬闊的手一次又一次地抓過他滿是汗的背脊；他顫抖地按緊那扭個不停的腰，奮力頂進濕濕熱熱的臀部。實在是……舒服到要昏了。已經充分進出的內側，黏黏稠稠的滿是誘人的溫度，一圈圈的皺肉抽蓄個不停，吸得他好幾次都閃神、好幾次都趕緊抽開，逃避即將到來的脫力。  
空氣裡微燻的柴火味，已經完全被取代，汗水、唾液、精液，交織成只屬於他們的氣味，一點一點浸染了身下舖墊的毛毯。抽動時發出的濕潤和撞擊聲越來越短促。英雄王半是攤在他的肩上，手仍然狠狠地抱緊他、抓緊他，粗喘都是啞著的。  
「…別、吊胃口了。快……」這好像是英雄王最後一次以語言催促。

舊劍想不大起來之後的過程。心跳和喘聲熱呼呼地融在一起，下腹和英雄王的臀部濕答答地糊在一起，所有的感覺都透過相連的地方與擁抱共享。  
快感再次漫成高潮的那一刻，彷彿親密地沒有彼此。  
x

「接連兩次都給了許多魔力，現在特別倦？」  
「本只打算一次——」  
而英雄王已經笑著親上來，邊親邊說了句還你點，之後要他繼續睡也無妨、反正現下沒事。  
可舊劍總覺得躺著的地方有昨夜性事的味道，這下怎麼睡都睡不回去了，又臉紅又心神不寧。只好當休息夠了坐起來，走來走去地整理周遭。  
艱難的天侯已經減緩，灰濛的窗戶透進來的光，令滿室明亮。在烹煮茶水時，通訊器接通了。簡單說就是只有他的接通了，其他來探查的從者仍是失聯狀態，等等會有人過來看看。

沒多久，賢王就破門而入。  
「真是的，你在的話從寶庫隨便拿點東西出來，就能把這裡弄得像樣……」  
「騎士王把這裡弄得挺舒適的，沒有哪裡不方便，而且本王的寶庫打不開。」英雄王好整以暇地回道，順手接過舊劍遞去的杯子。  
「哦，打不開……。」  
「偶爾也會這樣的。」  
「看來他把你顧得很好嘛。那邊的——異界的騎士王，還記得碰上過哪些人嗎？」賢王說著，順道瞥了坐在一旁的舊劍。

「沒想到是賢王親自跑一趟，承蒙費心。」舊劍簡單問候了下，接著切入正題。  
「靈子轉移後，大家就各走各的，誰也沒碰到，倒是有幾位說要去釣魚，沿著水源附近保不准有斬獲？現在雪停了，找起人來應該容易得多。」  
「沒有擅自開口，懂規矩這點不錯，……禮貌也還行。」賢王評價了下，同時收到英雄王有些得意的目光。  
之後就皺眉念著本王去巡個一圈，離開前丟了句少耍人了。  
x

推開門，舊劍眼睛馬上瞇了瞇。外邊的雪地反光得厲害。往外踏了幾步，涼颼颼的。  
有聲音從身後傳來。

「如果本王騙你，你覺得是什麼原因。」英雄王在屋內朝他問話。  
「怎麼突然說這個？」  
「回答就是了。」  
「扣掉想逗我玩，應該是有什麼不能說的顧慮吧。不過無論別人說什麼，總歸要自己想過的不是。」舊劍答。然後在雪地裡伸伸懶腰。昨夜在屋裡窩了一晚，他有點想動動筋骨。  
「真是籠統。」  
等了等沒有回音。英雄王朝外望去。

舊劍握著不知從哪撿來的樹枝，姿態筆直地站在白皚皚的雪地裡，天空是純淨又冷淡的藍，世界靜止的如同萬物無聲，好像連呼吸都會打破這完美的寂靜。  
眨眼間、樹枝將積著的厚雪掀起，一小片白色如同浪花在大地上翻騰，白雪一波推著一波，明明無風卻彷彿畫出了風的軌跡。事物的輪廓被揚起的風雪模糊。騎士王微瞇的目光裡帶著專注的強度。  
只是藍和白和一絲亮黃的光線與色彩，英雄王卻凝視了很久。他走出小屋，想就近欣賞一下，積雪恰巧自屋簷滑下——正中腦門。英雄王呆了兩秒，哼了聲裝沒事一般把頭髮和衣服上的殘雪拍掉。幾步外卻有笑聲，不知舊劍是忍都不忍、還是沒能忍住，總之就是笑出來了。  
紅眼的王抽了抽嘴角，數個金色波紋說出現就出現，沒管騎士王一臉慢著慢著沒看到我手上是樹枝嗎的表情，好幾項東西直接砸過去。兩個人在雪地上，玩鬧中帶著一絲認真地打起來。  
昨夜降下的積雪幾乎全部被波及，炸得高高再重重落下，彷彿又一場新雪。

「衣服濕了……。」舊劍左擰右甩的，想著應該換上戰甲再打才對。  
英雄王抬抬眼，閃爍不定的光圈掉出幾套衣服。一樣周身被冰雪浸得濕涼。  
「又不是什麼大事，等等換換吧。」  
「說起來，你寶庫什麼時候能用了？」疑問中帶一點質問。  
「呵，昨晚不就說了，補足魔力後應該就能打開。」英雄王懶懶一笑。  
這事也說不準到底是怎樣。舊劍決定不糾結，被耍了就被耍了。

「欸，既然寶庫能順利打開，就能過得像樣些了對不對。」  
「現在哪裡不像樣了，本王能為你打個及格分。」  
舊劍隨意瞄去一眼，「英雄王真是溫柔。」  
「少敷衍了。」

「……英雄王真的對我挺好的。」  
這次舊劍瞇起眼微微笑著，聲音真誠得讓人信服。

紅眼的王挑了眉，覺得這張越看越順眼的臉正拉扯著情緒。  
「本王對你當然好，現在才發現？真遲鈍。」

/


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一邊適應一邊磨合。

/

「之前吃了你的巧克力，竟然忘記回禮了，真是不應該。禮節果然得時時刻刻提醒自己，不然很容易忘掉呢。」  
「不過嘛，該怎麼叫你比較好？這邊的騎士王我直喚阿爾托莉亞，至於另一個她——異世界的你，嗯嗯，圓桌的諸位貌似喊你異世界的吾王、男的父親大人……。啊、你之前是不是不知該怎麼喊我才好？直呼名字就成。」  
蓬鬆的花之魔術師絮絮叨叨地靠著流理台說了一大串。聽著一模一樣的聲音講得流水不止，舊劍有些微妙的不習慣，雖然語氣和自己完全兩回事。

「被你留意到啦，我會盡快習慣直呼梅林的。可能是因為我那個世界也有位魔術師的關係，莫名和你有種奇特的親近感卻也有點彆扭。至於我，就喊亞瑟吧，其他稱呼聽著讓人不知所措。」舊劍笑了笑，「回禮的話，沒有關係的，畢竟製作時沒有特別的針……」  
聞此，梅林搖搖頭。  
「怎——麼可以沒關係。心意是精神的一種啊，你也曉得的，那可是我賴以維生的要素之一。」  
「有沒有針對性不是要點，要點是我吃了後有說要回禮嘛，即使語言是真假參半，承諾了的就要好好實踐。之前忘了是之前的事，現在想起來了就得做些表示。對吧？」  
魔術師瞇了瞇眼，一臉滿是決心。接著提問。「那麼，亞瑟現在在做什麼？」

「弄點吃的，這個時間算是消夜了。雖然還沒做完，等下梅林要一起吃嗎？」指指還在燉煮的鍋子，一旁放著明顯起鍋不久的熱騰騰炸物。  
「份量真不少，除了自己的那份，還要準備給哪位令人傷腦筋的國王？亞瑟的提議很誘人呢，這鍋聞起來很美味，然而我等等有事沒辦法待著，這些炸物能讓我端走一部分嗎？」  
舊劍擺出個隨意拿吧的手勢，然後略表遺憾：  
「雖然到迦勒底好陣子了，卻沒什麼機會和梅林一起吃飯。說起來，這裡的國王有好幾位，連我在內也都算是。國王應該沒有不令人傷腦筋的吧？」  
「說得真好，王還是要讓旁人傷點腦筋才好，人情味或親近感是很重要的。當然太傷腦筋就會讓人頭痛了，若很頭痛的話可以來找我開副藥喔，包准有效。」  
夾了小半盤食物的梅林眨了眨眼，雖然氣氛上像玩笑，語氣倒挺認真的。然後隨意拎起塊炸物、拋進嘴裡。舊劍來不及阻止。  
剛起鍋的炸物燙得很，一咬開肉汁就在口中濺出，眼見梅林臉色整個變了。騎士王連忙倒了杯水擱在一旁。

一陣慌亂的寂靜後，魔術師給出評價。  
「嗯嗯，亞瑟的料理雖然沒有食堂的精細，但我很喜歡。食堂的料理是面向多數人的一種平衡，你的則是帶有豐沛的心意，專門為了被誰吃掉而做出來的感覺。」  
「欸？那大概是為了被我吃掉吧。」  
輕描淡寫又找不出破綻的回應讓梅林笑了幾聲，又塞了塊食物到嘴邊，這次學乖了只咬半口。

「這樣好了，給亞瑟幾句話作為回禮。」可能還在咬著的關係，音調有點糊，但不至於聽不明白。  
「就算閒來無事，也能湊到他人跟前晃晃嘛，是知道你每隔一段時間就會出現在交誼廳，進行些最低限度的交流，展示一種我還在哦的態度。但我說的不是這些。例如嘛我沒什麼事、就是難得看到你所以湊上前說兩句，順便蹭個飯。」  
「有時候選擇就是結果本身，有時候結果本身就會是理由，不要讓理由去影響選擇。……之所以會考慮東考慮西，多半是源於自身的困境，不是因為他人。」

「晚安囉。」

看著梅林邊走邊吃的背影，舊劍想著是不是該全部給他、自己再炸就好。  
欸，不管哪邊的梅林，說的話越長通常就越有問題，是好是壞就看什麼角度去解釋了。不過既然是回禮，應該不會有太多壞心眼吧。  
x

之後某日。  
「哦，有什麼事嗎？現在正忙著，不過還是能先聽你說說。」英雄王揚了眼，看向剛踏入房門的舊劍。  
「在忙啊。」  
「是呀，所以快說，不重要也沒關係。」  
「也沒什麼事，不會礙到你的話，我能待著嗎。」  
看著滿室不知名的東西，大抵是在整理吧。總之舊劍給自己找了個角落坐著。

這要求卻把英雄王逗樂了。  
「認真的？我看騎士王是專程來給人解悶的吧。」  
笑了幾聲後話鋒一轉，「除了要事，你哪時候主動來找過本王了？沒事還待著做什麼，而且你最好沒事會來，是過於難以啟齒還是太無關緊要？說吧。」  
看那一臉『哪裡瞞得過本王』的得意表情，舊劍深感自己無事不登三寶殿的態度太深植人心了，也難怪英雄王如此篤定。這大概是自己一直以來過於被動的報應。

「欸，既然你在忙，那下次再說吧。就不打擾了。」  
離了房門，舊劍按了按眉心。  
雖說是報應，心底還是有點不甘。總之就記取教訓吧。他想。  
x

過了幾日，老樣子上午送吃到英雄王房裡。放了就要走的時候，被按住肩，只好也坐下來。  
「怎麼又一副想走的模樣？等等沒事就留下。」  
老樣子半是要求半是命令的口吻。  
「英雄王有什麼事嗎？」  
「沒事不能留你？」  
「欸，哪有自己沒事就要人留下的道理。」這態度很是隨意，和態度相左的是答話內容，根本沒有要留的打算。  
聽出點不對，英雄王湊近了些，「要你留下，哪裡有問題？」  
「當然沒什麼問題，你哪次要我留我沒留。不過你說了，沒事的話我不會找你，恰巧送早飯過來算是件事吧。」舊劍指指桌上，繼續笑著說：「既然送到了，那我也該離開了？畢竟英雄王沒事找我、我也沒事找英雄王。前幾天是我唐突了，相處習慣很難說改就改，會多注意的。」  
一口氣說完後要起身，又被按下了。

「……既然有心要改，那改一改挺好的。」  
「好不好都是英雄王在說呢，別為難我了。」舊劍失笑，並沒有接受提議。  
「真固執，一定要有理由嗎？都說了改一改。」  
「怎麼說呢，被趕走真的不大好受，只能當因自己的任性領了個教訓。」面上仍嘿嘿笑著、語氣也很平靜，卻沒有讓步的意思。

啊啊，這是跟本王槓上了是吧。  
一個不給走，一個很想走。雙方沉默了數秒。

「哪裡是為難你了，又哪裡趕你走了？」  
英雄王開口。一句一句慢條斯理的有惱怒的味道。  
「什麼有事沒事，都關照你這麼多，自己找點事都不會嗎？得了，本王就教教你，給我好好記著。小國王。」接著抓住舊劍的手腕，欺身靠了上去。  
突然的接近讓人心跳不止，尤其是那張離得很近又好看的臉。即使眼角瞇成了不悅的弧度。  
「聽仔細了，說你想見見本王、想和本王說話，想和本王一同用餐、想貪圖本王的酒，想要本王碰觸你、想要本王陪你……。」  
越說越靠近，氣息已經熱熱的掃到臉上，卻還更近一步貼到耳邊——  
「說你想抱本王。」  
氣音帶上喘息，又低又軟。床事時才會出現的勾人音調。

舊劍身體一僵，臉幾乎馬上紅了，腦子裡亂七八糟閃過一些畫面。  
勉強擠出了句：「……別鬧。」

「鬧？那就大方地指出來，哪裡鬧了。剛提的你哪一項沒想過？究竟是不是胡說八道，騎士王心知肚明不是。」邊說邊直直盯著舊劍的臉，又回到了平時高高在上的語氣。  
捫心自問的騎士王有點懊惱，想說自討苦吃大概就是這樣吧，最後抿著嘴嘀咕了句：  
「都我的問題就是了…。」  
「不是你、難不成是本王？」  
「欸、不是不是、……是我失言了。」  
「騎士王大可直接待著，我什麼時候對你下過逐客令了？一次都沒有！蠢貨。」  
這話倒戳在理上。舊劍自知理虧欸了聲，擺了個知道錯了的表情。  
那表情讓英雄王更有氣、卻也快訓不下去。這麼簡單的事怎麼還要人點。不由自主地煩躁道：  
「即使——問題不出在本王身上，我也的確輕忽了，輕忽了你想改變現況的作為。本王說過要疼你了，卻糟踐你的心意，這部分不會推託，你能針對這點發難的，騎士王。」

「…………能把這話說得理直氣壯的也只有你了吧，」舊劍左看右看，然後瞇了瞇眼，「別用什麼輕忽或糟踐之類的詞，你才沒有那樣，我知道的。」  
目光裡已經沒有為難了，隱隱帶上幾絲討好的味道。這種擺明要安撫人的模樣，搔得英雄王心底癢癢的。伸手摸上那張臉，舊劍的眉眼更是彎了起來。好像始終在等他伸手，而他姍姍來遲。

「那麼，前幾日，騎士王是不是專程來見本王的。」他問。掌心已經揉到了耳朵。  
「嗯。」  
「見本王是不是個理由。」  
「嗯。」

「還挺受教的嘛。」  
英雄王感到心情好多了。用上幾乎是蹭著鼻尖的距離，慢慢的說：  
「你隨時都能來的，小國王。」

/


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -偶爾也和其他人聊聊。

/

迴廊上的騎士王——異世界的，突然感到有東西撞上來，一別過頭，是有點熟悉的金髮和紅眼，以及少年特有的清澈音調。小小的烏魯克國王。  
「哎呀，真不好意思，剛剛心不在焉的，大哥哥還好嗎？」  
「這稱呼真奇特。子吉爾沒有摔跤就好。」  
兩位禮貌周到的英靈，相識笑了下作為招呼。氣氛祥和得有小花似的。

「稱呼啊，雖然我想直呼名字，大哥哥應該不介意，但多半有人會介意，避免麻煩，就叫大哥哥囉。」  
「聽起來真像在叫魔術師。沒想到會被這樣喊。」完全不否認麻煩的可能性。  
「那個性格不一般的魔術師？你們聲音的確一樣，算是某種奇妙的緣分了，說起話來倒完全不同，他有點像輕飄飄的風，哪裡都能去卻也總是在原地打轉。請叫我吉爾就好囉，喊全名好生疏哪。」  
舊劍低頭看過去，「還是讓我喊子吉爾吧。」語氣帶笑的。  
「也好，大哥哥是想避免麻煩嗎？」  
「不算是，畢竟稱呼是很重要的，對重要的事物有點先後次序應該是人之常情？再說，生不生疏是在心裡的，不是在嘴上的，對吧。」  
「哇喔，這話比我預料得還直白。」金髮的少年睜大眼。  
對此誇張的驚呼一聲，舊劍嘿嘿笑著，然後放緩腳步和個子未長開的少年一起慢慢走。悠哉的像約好了要一同散步。  
x

「直白嗎，或許是因為你只有外貌是小孩子模樣？況且你知道的應該比我想得多，直接點也好。」  
「與其說只有，不如說現在的我和之後的我，最大的區別在於顯露的脾氣，其餘的……例如本性，依舊所差無幾。」  
「是指凸顯的部分不一樣——這種感覺？」舊劍問。順道想起英雄王和賢王兩位，雖然對人擺出的態度一模一樣，處事上仍有所差異，例如，後者多管閒事的本事高了幾分。  
子吉爾恍然大悟似的點點頭，「的確是，這樣講比較好理解。……說起來，那個一無聊就想找樂子、嘴壞又任性的那個，到底哪裡好了？」

雖沒明指是誰，但明顯不過。

「欸？問我？」  
「當然，這很讓人好奇嘛，既然今天湊巧碰上了，就順便問一問。那個說話刻薄、囉唆不講理、又反覆無常還愛刁難人，大哥哥怎麼受得了？」  
紅眼晶晶亮亮的，一臉天真實際九成九是在看戲。舊劍小小地感到棘手。  
「按理來講，子吉爾應該也差不多？只是平時沒有表現出來。以不將人類加以區分的角度來看，你們都比我有人情味多了。」  
「雖然有點不甘心，卻挺正確的。不過，大哥哥還沒回答我的問題呢，請放輕鬆回就好。說吧。」  
「……不能讓我略過嗎？」舊劍有點尷尬。原以為順利逃過一劫，不料又把問題抓回來了。本性當真如出一轍，咬定的事就是咬定了。  
此番要求讓子吉爾搖搖手指，堅定無比地闡述自己的決心。  
「不行不行，因為我很想知道，窮追猛打在所不惜哦。也可以不回答，但我會三不五時去打擾你！」  
「傷腦筋，這話聽著可愛，卻一點都沒有要放過人的意思對不對。」  
「畢竟是難得一見的事態，不要說我，術階的那位肯定也想知道，還是做好會被問的準備。太籠統的回覆是不行的。」

該不會撞上來搭話是故意的吧，唉喔。  
「說是哪裡好，不如說沒有哪裡不好。」被纏住的騎士王搔搔臉頰，蹲了下來，讓自己的視線和年少的王者盡可能平視。  
「他啊，除己之外一律平等的前提下，卻對我有所偏心。」同時用手指比了個噓的手勢，露出點難為情的笑。

「……居然說了他人難以置喙的話。」子吉爾不甘心地嘟噥著。  
「若是對我好、對我如何如何之類，就能使點壞心眼了。舉個例，我也能說『我對大哥哥很好哦』這樣。現下沒辦法了，因為我們是我們，所以更能明白偏心是怎麼一回事。」

「聽你這樣說，更讓人不好意思了。」  
「別擔心，我會保密的，畢竟可不想白白讓他高興，所以絕不多嘴。」子吉爾眨了眨眼，做出承諾。之後像察覺什麼似的，突然靈子化。  
「真是可惜，先走了，……下次再一起聊天吧。」  
x

看著又急又快就消失的身影，舊劍想著這種聊天還是少點吧。緊接著肩膀被拍了一下。

「聊得很開心嘛，騎士王。」

是什麼接力遊戲嗎。也難怪子吉爾要跑，早知道剛剛一起跑就好了。  
舊劍邊消極地想著，邊發問：「……你什麼時候在的？不會一開始就在了吧。」  
「不到一開始，精彩的後半段都聽見了倒是。」  
「……我都要懷疑你們串通了。」  
「本王才不幹偷偷摸摸的事。你們在閒聊，我突然上前打岔多沒禮貌是不？當然要好好在一旁候著，正巧聽見你被逼問，還逼出了點東西，意外之喜哪。」  
說著就順手把他拉起來，替他拍了拍背心和襯衫上的摺痕。

「呵，真不錯，知道我偏心你。」  
英雄王的聲音夾雜幾絲狡詐的愉快。  
被偏心的騎士王欲言又止地把眼神飄開，他就是不想知道自己那句話會讓這個人多開心。

/


End file.
